


大白兔奶糖

by Bobule



Series: 大白兔奶糖 [1]
Category: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun / Tay Tawan Vihokratana, NewTay, Tay Tawan Vihokratana/New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun - Fandom, Taynew, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV), 林阳/郑明心 - Fandom, 郑明心/林阳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 70,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobule/pseuds/Bobule
Summary: 夜店小王子郑明心和隔壁单纯无公害小少爷林阳
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Tay Tawan Vihokratana/New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun
Series: 大白兔奶糖 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637641
Kudos: 86





	1. 大白兔奶糖 01

TAY&NEW  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

在泰国曼谷红灯区有一家夜店很出名，不是因为他的酒很好喝，也不是因为它里面的小姐很好看，是因为他的老板  
那家夜店也有一个很不夜店的名字，叫「奶糖」，其实一开始他不叫奶糖，叫什么随着时间流逝大家也忘了，但为什么会叫奶糖，大概也是因为他的老板，长得就跟大白兔奶糖一样甜，一样白，但是如果就这样被他的外表给骗了，那大概会在这条街输的连条裤衩都不剩  
今天，是奶糖老板来巡店的日子，男男女女们都早早的来奶糖里占位置，就为了一睹老板的风采  
林阳其实不太想来的，但是吧，架不住钟鹏的小男友阿塔潘想来  
阿塔潘别看他小朋友一样的脸，但是实打实的是个夜店小王子，没和钟鹏交往前就混迹各大酒吧夜店，和钟鹏交往后带着钟鹏一起混酒吧夜店，现在还让钟鹏把自己也给捎上了  
“P’tay，来夜店就是要开心啊，不要闷坐在这里嘛～”  
“可是..可是，小滚我还是先走了”  
“去哪啊！”阿塔潘拉着他坐下“才刚来多久就走！？不行！多没劲啊！来来来，喝酒啊！”  
“不不不”一边说着拒绝，但是还是架不住阿塔潘一杯伏加特灌下肚子了  
火辣辣的酒从喉咙往胃里烧  
林阳拿起手边的牛奶灌了好几口也没把那股劲儿压下去  
“太弱了”钟鹏摇摇头，他一手拿着洋酒，看着阿塔潘在自己面前跳起舞，那小腰扭得像水蛇一样，钟鹏揽过他的腰，隔着衣服在他小肚子上亲了亲  
这画面有点刺激，林阳还是没能适应过来  
林阳觉得自己和这周围的一切格格不入，本来嘛，家教颇严的林阳从小就没来过这些地方，长大后要不是阿塔潘他也不会来这里  
今天还是被阿塔潘和钟鹏骗过来的，这名字起得就像个甜品店的名字似的，他就巴巴跟过来了，进了红灯区才发现自己上当了，坐下后就想走了  
钟鹏和阿塔潘在旁边亲上了，完全无视了可怜无助的自己  
他悄咪咪的拿着自己的包包准备离开  
“p’tay去哪？”  
林阳看过去，这两人连体婴似的抱着，一起看着自己  
“去..去洗手间？”  
“算啦宝贝”钟鹏知道为难林阳了“让他走吧”  
“好咯”阿塔潘扁了扁嘴，摆了摆手  
林阳如释负重，拿着东西就往外跑，没留意跑进了后门  
“你不是很能耐吗？玩了我就跑，真TM厉害！”  
林阳下意识看向声源处，只见一个高大的男生带着几个人围着谁  
林阳心下一紧，本能的不想惹事，毕竟在这种地方，有些事情从来都说不清楚的  
“那你想怎么样”  
林阳听到这声音，脚下就好像被钉了钉子一样，他看过去，那人群散开了点，可以清楚看见那个人长什么样子  
他穿着红色的衬衫，扣子被解开了几颗露出了大片的肌肤，脖子上的链子在灯光下反射着，带着些许诱人的味道  
他的头发有点乱，眼神里带着些不屑的看向前面的人，鼻尖上的痣有点迷人，只是嘴角还有点点的血，大概是刚刚他们动手了  
“很简单啊，你给我上一次，我们两清了”  
“呵，你想得美”  
林阳皱眉，现在的孩子怎么都这么直接而粗俗？  
“你别以为我真的不敢动你！”男人高高举起自己的拳头，而红衣男孩就迎着他的目光，有些倔强的看着他  
大家都知道的吧，酒精上脑就很容易出事  
“住手！”  
所有人回头看，此时已经容不得林阳拔腿跑了，这趟浑水他已经被拉进去了  
林阳硬着头皮快步走到那男孩面前护着他，他看向男人“我报警了，你敢就直接打”  
“报警？”男人笑了，在这红灯区里报警真是个最好笑的笑话了  
“你可以不信，反正等一下进局子里的一定不是我”  
林阳身上的那股从容淡定（都是装的）还是影响了男人的判断力  
“老大算了”  
“对啊老大，不值得啊”  
男人咬牙切齿的看向男孩“好，你给我等着！”  
说完，男人带着马仔们快步离开  
林阳松了口气，真怕他们不走  
他转身看向男孩“你，你没事吧？”  
男孩皱着眉看他，接触到林阳那双眼睛，他眼里的关怀与紧张都是真的  
他笑了笑，朝角落里随时待命的人暗暗使了个手势让他们退下，随后才朝着林阳摇摇头  
“你别怕”林阳给他理了理头发“别怕，我可以陪你去警局报警的”  
男孩低下头在林阳看不见的地方，微微挑了挑眉，随后可怜巴巴的说“…我不能去…”  
“为什么啊？”  
“我……”他抬头看向林阳“我欠了他很多钱…我不能报警的，他会弄死我的”  
说着，眼里还涌出了泪水  
暗处的马仔看着自己家老大那说来就来的眼泪都懵了  
“别哭别哭”林阳有些手足无措，他擦了擦郑明心的眼泪“那怎么办呀？你，你家在哪呢？要不我送你回去？”  
“…我没有家了…”说着抽了抽鼻子“我..我没有家了…”  
林阳好心痛，他看着眼前的男孩也不大的样子，可是却要承受那么多的压力，他把人揽进怀里“没事没事，你要是不介意…不如我帮帮你？”  
“…你..你想怎么帮我啊？”  
林阳退了两步笑着看他“我认识希望之家的人，我可以帮你在那里订一个床位哦”  
啊…我该不会遇到个傻子了吧from郑明心


	2. 大白兔奶糖 02

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

他大概是傻了吧唧才会跟着林阳来到这个希望之家  
郑明心身上披着林阳的外套，连衣服上的扣子都被林阳扣得紧紧的，这会儿勒得慌，可是又不能解开，解开就要听林阳唠唠叨叨一大堆东西然后再强制性的扣上扣子  
“那就麻烦你了宁”  
“我就希望你别再带人来了”宁没好气，自己这希望之家只收容小动物，林阳倒好，直接把一大活人带来了，虽然这人也算动物的一种，但这哪跟哪啊  
“呵呵呵呵”看着林阳傻笑的样子，宁也不好说重话，找人在后面给收拾出了一个员工宿舍，还是单间，给他弄了床新被子，让林阳带人过去  
“这有点简陋，我明天给你拿些衣服和日用品过来啊，然后我再带你去找工作，这样你就能赚钱还债啦”  
“…你明天还来？”郑明心站在床边，诧异看他  
“来啊！”林阳似乎比他更加惊讶的说“我不是要帮你吗！？”  
……郑明心沉默片刻，迟疑的问“阳哥……你是不是经常在红灯区救人回来然后帮他们啊？”  
“没有没有！”林阳连连否认“其实…其实实不相瞒，今天我第一次进红灯区呢……你也是我…第一个救的人”  
“那你今天……去红灯区是去找乐子？还是找…妹子？”  
“什么！不是！”林阳慌起来音量都大了不少，连语速也快起来“是因为我朋友的男朋友喜欢去玩，我以为那家店叫奶糖应该是甜品店，没想到会是个夜店…所以我其实不该去的…啊不该去的”  
见林阳懊恼的薅着自己的头发，看他是真的懊悔自己怎么会去红灯区，郑明心觉得打开了新世界的大门  
这么多年，他自觉见过无数的人，可是每一个人都带着自己的黑暗面来到他的身边，从来没有人会因为自己去了一次红灯区，进了一次酒吧而懊恼  
真干净啊  
干净到好想把他拉进自己的世界，陪着他一起堕落  
郑明心低头掩饰自己的眼神，他怕此时的自己会吓着他  
“你别怕”  
林阳见他低头，还以为他还怕那群人会来找他麻烦“在这里很安全的，别看宁好像很弱，他可是跆拳道黑带噢！”  
郑明心状似乖巧的点点头  
“那你在这里好好休息咯，锁好门窗啊”林阳摸了摸他的头“明天我来找你”  
“嗯嗯”  
林阳给他关好门，郑明心环视一周，走到窗边，目视着林阳离开的背影。忽然，林阳回头，看向他的窗户，然后笑着朝他挥手致意，双手放在嘴边朝他喊“晚安啦！”  
郑明心心口一震，慢慢抬起手，朝他挥了挥，唇微微蠕动  
“晚安……”  
林阳听不见他的喃喃细语，他见到郑明心朝他挥手之后带着满意的笑容离开了希望之家  
口袋里的手机在震动，郑明心关上窗户，接起电话  
“喂”  
「少爷，那群人我们解决了，要过来接你吗？」  
郑明心环视一周这地方，和自己家相比差太多了，可是，不知道怎么的，总有种不知怎么形容的味道在  
「少爷？」  
郑明心叹气，“过来接我吧…”顿了顿“别走前门，走后门，避开摄像头”  
「好」  
郑明心熄了自己房间的灯，等到整个希望之家都熄灯后，开窗，徒手就从二楼爬了下来  
“少爷”  
郑明心看了背后的希望之家一眼，转头“…走吧”  
“少爷，直接回大宅吗？”  
“嗯”  
车子直接回了大宅，郑明心下了车，走进客厅，见客厅还亮着灯  
“回来了？”  
郑明心停下脚步，看向厨房，开放式的厨房里，他们家的大少爷拿着杯牛奶一边吹凉一边看他  
“你什么时候回来的？”郑明心挑挑眉，他这哥哥自从经济独立之后可是很少回来了  
“今晚，比你稍稍早了点”  
“回来做什么？”  
“这不是担心你嘛”  
“我有什么好担心的”郑明心笑了“谁能动我”  
“我知道，谁都动不了你，毕竟我们爸护短得很，不过听到你在后巷里面被人救了，我有点好奇而已”  
提到林阳，郑明心沉默了  
“嗯？这件衣服不是你风格啊”  
郑明心一愣，才发现自己身上还是林阳的外套  
“有点眼熟啊”  
“怎么会眼熟啊你”  
“是有点啊…”就是没想起来，想了会儿还是没想起来索性就不想了，他甩了甩头“你今天怎么没去奶糖”  
“你不是知道吗，我被人救下来了，被人带走了”  
“早说啊，我又在你那花了好几万啊”他一脸心痛的样子，实在是奶糖的消费太高了，为了哄男朋友高兴又随便他点  
“喂！钟鹏，给弟弟点零花钱怎么了！？”  
“喂，弟弟，你可比哥哥还有钱啊！奶糖一个月的收入就不少了啊！”  
“你，你个吝啬鬼！”郑明心气得腮帮子都鼓起来了  
“弟弟啊，你要体谅哥哥要娶老婆啊”  
“你娶老婆？呵，想早了吧”  
“这不是努力中吗，最近可别找哥哥要零花钱了”  
“你这什么哥哥啊！”  
“好好说话啊！”  
“吵什么啊！”  
两兄弟一愣，一起回头看向楼梯间穿着黑色睡袍的人，齐齐低头喊了声“小爸”  
“吵到楼上都听到你们在吵了，你们爸爸叫我来看看你们”来人走下楼梯看着他们“吵什么呢！？”  
“小爸！”郑明心委屈的拉着小爸的手“小爸！哥哥下个月不给我零用钱了！”  
“你怎么不给他零用钱了？”  
“他钱比我多还要找我拿零用钱这合理吗！？小爸你不能这么惯着他！”  
“可你是哥哥啊！”郑明心扁嘴  
“一半的！”钟鹏朝他吼“我跟你不同alpha生的！”  
“钟鹏！”  
“那我也是你半个弟弟！”  
眼见着两人又要吵起来了，小爸连忙站在中间“别吵吵的！”  
“小爸！”  
“都亲兄弟何必这样！”  
“亲兄弟也要明算账啊！”  
“好！那我们算一下！”郑明心气急，一个手指头一个手指头给他算“高中那年！你在外面打架把牙都打碎了是谁陪着你去医院的！？”  
“那你初中的时候被别人关厕所谁去救你的！？”  
“高二那年寒假你记错了开学日期没来得及赶作业谁帮你的！？”  
“那初二那年你谈恋爱成绩下滑怕被爸爸骂谁帮你去家长会的！？”  
“你大一那年出去玩错过了门禁时间关在门外是谁把你从一楼钓上二楼的！？”  
“你高三那年创业欠了一屁股债谁给你把钱都给还上了！”  
“钟鹏！”  
“郑明心！”  
“死小孩们！”  
“你闭嘴！”  
“喂！我你们小爸诶！”  
“呵，小爸？”钟鹏冷笑一声“要知道几年前你还是我弟弟而已”  
“就是”郑明心也跟着笑“要知道若不是我们，你哪当的了我们小爸啊”  
“当年你无家可归的时候可是我收留了你呢！”  
“你没工作还是我给你在奶糖安排做主唱的呢！”  
“你你你你你们”  
“闭嘴吧Lee！”两兄弟一起吼了句  
“好！我不管你们兄弟的破事了！”Lee也生气了，下来劝个架怎么把自己也搭进去了  
“吵什么啊”  
正在吵架的三人又瞬间安静下来，然后看向楼梯口，这家的一家之主，道上最厉害的omega，此时正站在那里，不怒自威  
“爸爸/父亲/爹 老爷”  
“在吵什么啊”  
钟鹏和郑明心看了眼对方，都不吭声，Lee也不说话了  
“怎么不说话了，刚刚不是还吵的很high吗”  
“对不起爸爸/父亲我们错了”  
“还吵不吵了？”  
“不吵了”  
“那抱一下就去睡吧”  
“父亲，都多大了..还抱啊…”钟鹏看着父亲，难得露出孩子气的一面  
“你以为我想抱啊…”郑明心嘟囔着  
“不抱可以”叹了口气“那就亲一下吧”  
“亲爱的哥哥，来”  
“亲爱的弟弟，我来了”  
两人深情相拥，还拍了拍对方的背，就是劲儿有点大  
“小Lee，走吧，我们回房间，让他们两兄弟好好聚聚”  
“诶～好叻～爹～我来了～”  
看着Lee和自己父亲离开，钟鹏和郑明心才一脸嫌弃的推开对方  
“零花钱减一半，不然就别谈了”  
“成交！”  
“烦死个人了你”  
“你才是呢！”  
“哼！”  
“哼！”  
两兄弟谁也不待见谁的回了各自房间  
钟鹏回到到房间，跟阿塔潘聊了会儿天就打算睡了，不过想起来今天郑明心被人救了这件事，他不放心，还是给郑明心的助理打了个电话  
「大少？」  
“嗯，是我，今天阿心被人救了是怎么回事”  
「那个啊…其实是之前小少爷在外面找了个乐子…不过后来那人发现自己被玩了就带着马仔来找小少爷麻烦，本来我们打算等小少爷的口令就去救小少爷，没想到半路有人出来救他了，小少爷估计玩心又起，就跟着那人走了」  
“那他今晚去了哪？”  
「呃，希望之家」  
“蛤？玩这么大？”  
「不过小少爷还是回来了」  
“你不能再纵着他来了”钟鹏揉了揉眼睛“他这么游戏人生迟早出事”  
「其实小少爷有分寸的大少，小少爷也就…玩弄一下别人的..…感情…而已」助理说着说着都心虚了，他家小少爷这恶劣的性子确实不太好  
“小心玩脱了”  
「大少，我说也没用啊…小少爷又不会听我们的」  
钟鹏揉了揉眼睛，也知道他们说的对“反正，你替我看着他”  
「好的大少」  
挂了电话，钟鹏想到「希望之家」就觉得好笑，笑完又皱紧眉头，希望之家都能跟着去…不是郑明心的风格啊…  
而不太对劲的郑明心原本以为自己沾枕就能睡了，没想到到现在还睁着眼看天花板  
“希望之家…他到底怎么想的，我这么好看，不带我回家也不带我去酒店，带我去希望之家…他怎么想的”  
翻了个身，想到今天的一切，不禁失笑  
希望之家啊，希望之家..呵，既然林阳都没有抓紧机会…那他，就不会回去了


	3. 大白兔奶糖 03

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“啊啊啊啊”郑明心薅着自己的头发，不敢相信自己又傻了叭唧的回来这希望之家了  
现在是早上九点，他今天早上六点就醒了，醒了之后一直躺在床上看着天花板发呆，最后又回了这这里，还是徒手爬窗上来的  
他到底为什么啊啊啊啊啊  
“算了算了，我就是来看看这个人是不是真的会来，真的会帮我一个陌生人，对，就是这样而已，没错，他要是不来他就跟那些人都一样，我就是来确定一下而已，对，没错，就是这样而已”  
似乎这样的碎碎念真的说服了自己，郑明心倒在床上，很快就睡着了  
再一次醒来的时候，郑明心迷迷糊糊的看了眼周围的环境，不太认识啊…才想起来自己现在在希望之家  
他看了眼时间，都已经中午了呢，果然，林阳也就是个嘴巴轻轻的人罢了，好了，得到答案了，我可以走了  
不知道是松了口气还是更加沉重了，郑明心理了理自己的衣服，开门，走下楼  
“你醒啦”  
郑明心愣在楼梯口，看向林阳  
“真能睡啊小猪”林阳笑咪咪的看向他“快过来吧，早餐凉了都喂小动物了，我又去买了新的，过来看看你爱吃不”  
“你..你真的..你什么时候来的？”  
“Emm，九点多吧，我敲了门你没应，我想你可能还在睡”林阳把东西都摆好，朝他招招手“过来呀”  
身体动了动，他一步步朝林阳走过去，坐下，看着眼前这碗普通的不能再普通的汤面，可比他吃过的都简单得多  
“呐”  
郑明心接过筷子，在林阳的注视下吃了口，嗯，不是那么好吃，但是热热的，这种味道，还不错  
在林阳的注视下，郑明心破天荒的把这一碗面都吃完了  
“呐，给你”林阳见他吃完了，从自己包里拿出了什么，推到郑明心面前“这是小蛋糕，不知道你爱不爱吃，你试试啊”  
小蛋糕真的很小，一口就能吃完，有点焦糖的香味，是泰国街头经常能见到的那些小蛋糕  
郑明心咬了口，口感有点糙，但是甜甜的，这样的甜让郑明心不自觉的笑了  
“好吃吗？”林阳问  
“嗯”郑明心递过去“试试？”  
林阳就着郑明心的手咬了口，被甜到皱起脸“太甜了”  
“我挺喜欢的”郑明心喜欢吃甜点，不然他的夜店也不会被人以讹传讹最后干脆真的叫奶糖了  
吃完饭，林阳问他“阿心，你会什么啊？”  
“什么？”  
“你会做什么？会计？电工？还是什么其他的？”  
“我…我会…我会…”我会的我一样都不能在你面前说出来呢  
郑明心没想到会有这么一出，也没想到林阳真的在很认真的给自己找工作，现在让他临时想还真的脑袋一片空白  
“我会..我会..”  
“喵～”  
“我会照顾小动物！”郑明心看向朝他撒娇的小猫咪，把它抱起朝林阳笑“对，我会照顾小动物！”  
林阳一愣，看着郑明心抱着小猫亲了亲，朝他笑得甜甜的  
“那..我去找宁说说！”林阳慌忙起身，弄乱了椅子，朝前厅走  
郑明心看着他的背影耸了耸肩，抱着小猫顺着毛，他确实会照顾小动物，他的meme就是他照顾的  
钟鹏不喜欢小动物，爸爸没空照顾小动物，他之前的每一任小爸都懒得照顾他们又怎么会照顾小动物，所以meme就是他自己一把屎一把尿拉扯大的  
想到他的meme，郑明心心情就有点低落了，他的meme现在在天堂好不好呢……  
“好了”脖子后面的温度让郑明心一愣，仰起头看向林阳“宁答应了，他说你可以在这里照顾小动物”  
“你怎么跟他说的？”  
“我就…这样说了”过程就省略了吧，也不是什么有趣的画面“不过…工资不高，但是包吃住哦！”  
“呃…嗯…其实..也不用包吃住的，我可以回家的”  
“嗯？你不怕回家会遇到那些人吗？”  
“我，我现在有工作了啊，那我就可以还钱了，那他们就不会来找我麻烦了，嗯，而且，而且家里还有..还有人在呢，我要回去陪陪他们的…”  
“原来是这样啊…好吧，但是我还是叫宁给你把房间留住，这样，要是被追债你也有地方可以去了”  
呼吸一滞，郑明心点点头“嗯”  
“我还有事情呢，要先走了，我给你拿了点东西，都在门口呢，是一些衣服和日用品，如果有哪些不够的跟我说，我给你拿过来”  
“嗯..好”  
“那我走啦”  
“等会儿！”郑明心拉住林阳的衣服  
“怎么了？”  
“我没有你电话号码啊”  
“啊对对对”林阳拿出手机递给他，也接过了郑明心的手机“你手机很新啊…”  
“！！！！”郑明心尴尬笑笑“这个…是…之前没欠钱的时候买的…呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵”  
“是嘛”林阳不疑有他，输入了手机号就走了  
郑明心拿着自己的手机，看着这电话号码一时间有些失神  
“他给你电话号码了？”  
郑明心抬头看宁“嗯”  
“没什么用的”  
“啊？”  
“林阳的手机约等于无”宁摊摊手“我上次给他的line到现在都还没回呢”顿了顿“半年前的”  
郑明心抽抽嘴角，半年前的line，现在都没回？看着手机上的电话号码，突然觉得他可能并没有什么用呢  
“对了，林阳说你会照顾小动物吧”  
“啊啊？嗯，会，帮猫猫洗洗澡什么的可以”  
“那你就帮小猫洗洗澡喂喂食就好了，有你在我也可以多点时间了，那就麻烦你了”  
“客气客气”  
“我们这里的下班时间也不定，你看着办吧，爱什么时候下班就什么时候下班，我很随意的”  
“也太随意了吧…”  
“我这里又不用伺候人，都是小动物，定期除除虫打打药喂喂食洗洗澡就可以了啊，而且..我也不是经常有时间的”  
“是嘛…”他从宁身上感觉到了一股熟悉的气息，就是那种，富家子弟把爱好当副业的气息，跟钟鹏一摸一样的  
钟鹏虽然经济独立，但是每个月从自己家族公司抽到的分红也不少，所以他更多的是把自己去当兽医的工作当副业，然后和阿塔潘到处浪。  
钟鹏和宁都是同样的副业呢，这熟悉的感觉就更加强烈了  
“既然你已经抱着buniee了，今天先给buniee洗澡吧”  
“哦好”  
郑明心抱着怀里的buniee去浴室，不仅给buniee洗了澡，还给小红小橙小黄小绿小青小蓝小紫洗了澡  
洗完澡后小猫们环绕在他身边，一只只都朝着他喵喵叫，拿头拱着他撒娇，让郑明心心都化了  
“喂～”郑明心接起电话  
「少爷，今晚还去奶糖吗？」  
“嗯～？什么”被奶猫包围着的奶糖老板此时正处于人生巅峰中，今晚要去哪里？一点都不重要呢～我有猫就够了～  
「少爷？」  
“嗯？”  
「少爷…那个…奶糖今晚还去吗？」助理吞了吞口水「昨晚您没出现奶糖那边都快掀了，今天怎么样也得出来吧，每个月固定的一天，您不是说不能坏了规矩吗？」  
奶糖老板的灵魂被抓了回来，郑明心突然觉得，开什么夜店啊，还不如开个希望之家天天撸猫呢  
不过生活还要继续，夜店的收入高啊…钱可是万万不能没有的  
“行了，我今晚会出来的，等会儿你来希望之家接我吧，在巷口等，别出现啊”  
「好的少爷」助理想起昨天晚上钟鹏的话，冒着被骂一顿的心理准备，助理开口「少爷，有句话我不知当讲不当讲」  
“没想好就别讲了”  
「……想好了」  
“说”  
「那个，我觉得那位林先生还挺好的，他和您之前认识的人都不一样，少爷，不如，您就别闹他了呗…」  
“我没闹他啊”郑明心莫名其妙“我闹他，我还来这里…”  
对啊，我干嘛来这里？  
他终于清醒了点，刚刚被奶猫冲昏了头脑，现在他才记起来，自己是曼谷红灯区最出名的奶糖老板啊！我刚刚都做了什么？帮十几只猫洗了澡？？？  
我奶糖老板的尊严还要不要了！！！  
“喵～”buniee不满意郑明心停下了手，不停的蹭着他的手指  
“诶～舒服吧，我再给你挠挠啊～”  
尊严什么的，等我撸完猫再说吧～  
「少爷？你在说什么啊？」  
“啊…”郑明心叹了口气“没什么…我就是…无聊给自己找了个副业…”  
「能冒昧的问一句，是什么副业吗？」  
“…撸猫”  
「……少爷，你要是搞副业，不如回去本家给老爷管理公司吧，我想老爷应该会很高兴的」  
“钟鹏的事情关我什么事啊”郑明心才不要接手这些破事呢，这明明都应该是钟鹏这个做哥哥的顶着的，他最多就是少拿点分红，可是绝对不要搞事业！  
「可..少爷，大少爷说那是您的事情…」  
“谁爱接谁接”  
「少爷」  
“行了行了，别烦了啊，反正爸爸还年轻呢，要再不行不还有小爸嘛，给小爸管吧”  
「…少爷，那是您自己家的家产，您能上点心吗…」  
“你都说了，那是我们家的家产，所以你管那么多做什么？！”  
「…是，对不起少爷，是我多嘴了…」  
“就这样吧，挂了啊”  
助理看着熄灭的屏幕，倒影着自己一脸惆怅的样子  
他伺候的这两位大少爷可真的和别人家的大少爷不一样  
别人家少爷们争破头都要抢家产，他们家的两位少爷争着做甩手掌柜，谁都不愿意继承这家业，不仅老爷发愁，连家里的股东们都发愁  
两位少爷在经济领域都是颇有成就的人，不过一位跑去当宠物医生，一位跑去当夜店老板，前者好歹还是算是正当工作，他的小少爷…可让老爷愁了好久，可是打又打不得，骂又骂不听，最后只能让小少爷继续玩世不恭  
不过也许也正是因为两位不抢家业的原因，即使是异父Alpha生下的半个血缘兄弟也好，他们兄弟间的相处比那些同一血缘的亲兄弟还要好，虽然偶尔吵吵架，不过那都是小孩间的互啄  
但是啊，总归是希望他的少爷不要继续游戏花丛了，要是继续下去，他也怕有一天，小少爷真的会掉进自己挖的坑里，出都出不来，可能还得自己埋土的那种


	4. 大白兔奶糖 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文双B，为了更好的TNT，可逆不可拆，私设B也有发情期，但是比较困难，不过在我这里，什么都不困难的

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“你们，你们怎么又把我拉到这里来了，我都说不来了…”林阳委委屈屈的说，眼睛都不知道要往哪里放了  
“我听说今天奶糖的老板会出现，那当然要来了！昨天见不到就已经很可惜了啊！”阿塔潘昨天本来是想要见见鼎鼎大名的奶糖老板，没想到奶糖老板没出现，今天从其他小渠道知道老板一定会来，就说什么都要过来见他  
钟鹏心疼自己又要给弟弟零花钱了，只期望今天他不要又放飞机了  
奶糖这间夜店最好的地方在于它不止有酒喝，还有其他果汁饮料，所以林阳在这里还能靠饮料来缓解自己的尴尬  
“我真的不能先走吗”  
“怎么？又要去哪条后巷救人了？”钟鹏笑到，他们都知道昨天林阳在后巷救了个孩子——按林阳的话来说，那孩子太可怜了，家里人欠了钱，还不起只能在这种地方工作还债，还要被债主找上门来肉偿  
不过这种话也只能框框林阳了，钟鹏自己的直觉就是在这种地方都不是什么好人  
“你这什么话啊…这世界哪有那么多坏人的..”  
“我倒觉得这世界上没有那么多好人，好人你只知道他叫阿心？”  
钟鹏自己从小的成长环境就不允许拥有那么善良的一面，正因为那么讨厌那些脏东西，他才会出来自己赚钱工作，不愿意接手家里的事情  
“阿心真的很好的，今天我帮他在宁那里找了份工作了，虽然工资少，但是宁说他很努力的工作啊！”  
“好吧好吧，你开心就好啊”  
“老板怎么还没来啊！？”  
“宝贝不要着急啊”钟鹏摸了摸阿塔潘的脖子，他知道自己的弟弟估计还要盛装打扮一下“应该快出来了吧”  
钟鹏和郑明心之间的关系没多少人知道，两人长得不太像，连姓都不一样，就算把他两人放到一起也很难联想到他们是兄弟，所以在外头，钟鹏也不乐意提起这个弟弟  
此时的奶糖老板刚到奶糖的二楼，身上一股小猫猫的味道  
“少爷，衣服给您备好了，在浴室里”  
“嗯”  
“大少爷今天也来了”  
“嗯？又来了？给我送零花钱？”  
“好像是陪着人来的”  
“这样啊…”郑明心勾勾嘴角“给大少爷那边，送两个美女吧，总不能让大少爷招待客人这么寒酸吧”  
“可，可少爷，那里有您未来的…”  
“是不是还不一定呢”郑明心小时候见多了为了钱而靠近他们兄弟两的人“不送也行，试试他，给大少提个醒”  
“可这”  
“去吧”  
夹在两位大少中间的人可太难了，助理迈着沉重的步伐，慢慢下楼  
“Guy哥，怎么下来了”  
“大少那边给送个果盘吧”  
“是”  
Guy看向钟鹏那桌，然后看到个熟悉的身影，昨天救下少爷的那个男生...  
“嘶，林先生和大少是朋友？”感觉这关系就有点复杂了  
“Guy哥，还有什么吩咐吗？”  
“……”guy回神，看着靠在钟鹏身上的小个子跑去舞池玩，觉得这是个好时机，靠在马仔耳边吩咐下去，没多久就见到一个长相俊秀的男人贴着阿塔潘跳舞  
“对不住了啊..大少”  
阿塔潘刚进舞池没多久就觉得有人靠近自己，这在夜店里其实很常见，毕竟有的人就喜欢在夜店里找419  
不过阿塔潘有了钟鹏，哪还看得上这些路边的野草啊，他小心的避开，但是那人就是不死心的贴上来  
阿塔潘虽然是个omega，但是脾气暴躁到跟个alpha一样  
他被骚扰到有些火大，脚下一用力，直接踩在了对方的脚背上  
“啊！”  
阿塔潘不解气，直接往人命根子上揣  
“啊！”  
“老子也是你能碰的人吗”阿塔潘居高临下的看他“老子出来混的时候你还在包尿布呢！”  
“怎么了宝贝”  
“呜呜呜呜”阿塔潘一个转身委屈的抱紧了钟鹏“他欺负我～”  
“什么？”  
“抱歉，两位，打扰了，是我们店照顾不周，对不起对不起”guy及时出现  
“…管好你的人”钟鹏看他的眼神都不太好了，见到guy就知道是郑明心出的什么鬼主意  
“好的，抱歉，您那桌的酒水我们全免了”  
Guy顶着钟鹏的压力交代下去，然后立刻回到郑明心身边  
“怎么了，一脸做错事的样子”  
“少爷…大少爷可能生气了”  
“生气了？”  
“嗯，少爷可能看出来了我们试那位的事情”  
“生气就生气了”郑明心无所谓的耸耸肩“我们又不是经常见面”  
“可是少爷，大少是真的对这位很上心啊”  
郑明心整理领带的手微微一顿，随即开口“他生气也对，但不会气很久的，他知道我什么意思”  
Guy低头，知道这两兄弟都清醒的过分，确实这种事不会影响到他们之间的感情  
“走吧”  
“是”  
郑明心挂上自己的笑容，慢慢走出去，习惯性的先在二楼的隐蔽处看着底下的人，看着每一个人的神情  
他看着下面的人，就像看着一个缩小的罪恶世界  
他在这里，就是主宰  
慢慢的扫过来，不出意外的看到了钟鹏，钟鹏知道自己的习惯，而且兄弟之间的默契也让钟鹏几乎在他出来的时候就看向自己  
郑明心笑了笑，钟鹏也勾了勾嘴角，两人都知道在笑什么  
郑明心没有见过钟鹏现在的这个男朋友，他看向粘着钟鹏的小男孩愣了，随即看向钟鹏的样子有些玩味，这孩子，看起来像是个未成年啊  
顺着阿塔潘，郑明心看向坐在角落的跟着钟鹏的另一个朋友  
“靠！”  
“少爷怎么了？”  
Guy看着郑明心骂了句脏话，他发誓从来没见过自己家小少爷这么慌的时候，几乎是立刻就蹲下来躲着什么  
Guy看着小少爷蹲在地上，得体的西装沾上了灰，瞳孔地震，一直在说着“天啊天啊”  
“小少爷？”  
“你你你你去把钟鹏叫过来！”  
“啊？”  
“快去啊！”  
“好好好”  
Guy不敢迟疑，立刻跑下去找钟鹏  
“先生”guy挂着得体的笑容  
“怎么了”  
“鉴于刚刚发生的事情，我们店想要对你们进行补偿，不如我们借一步说话？”  
钟鹏挑挑眉，拍了拍阿塔潘的手臂“我去去就回”  
“奥，快点回来哦～”  
刚离开包厢，钟鹏就问“他怎么了？”  
“不知道，小少爷好像…遭受到了重大打击”  
“嗯？”钟鹏无语“我都还没被他重大打击呢，他倒被打击了？”  
“大少爷，少爷也是关心你…”  
“我知道，如果不知道，我刚刚就冲上来揍他了”  
Guy带着钟鹏上了楼，远远钟鹏就见到蹲在地上的郑明心  
“他这干嘛啊”  
钟鹏快步上前蹲下“你干嘛？”  
“你你你你认识林阳吗！？”郑明心抓住他的手臂问  
“..认识啊，你怎么知道林阳？”  
“嘶”  
“昨天救你的那个人是林阳？！”  
“嗯…”  
这世界可真魔幻  
想着想着，钟鹏又觉得挺应该的，「希望之家」是林阳会做的事情，等等，那位阿心，可是去了宁那里工作了啊，自己的弟弟，游戏情场的浪子，什么时候花这心思了  
“你去宁的希望之家工作了？为什么”  
郑明心脸色一僵，久久不能言语  
“郑明心，你怎么会跟着去呢”  
“你管我…”郑明心呢喃  
“怎么能不管你啊弟弟”钟鹏叹了口气“为什么叫我上来，就为了知道林阳是我朋友？”  
“..嗯”现在好像也不知道为什么会把钟鹏叫上来了  
“可是知道他是我朋友有怎么样呢”钟鹏问“以前你可不管他是谁，都直接下手的啊”  
“不是…”  
钟鹏摸了摸郑明心的头，看他迷茫的样子微微有些心疼，他其实真的不懂，爱情是什么他一点都不了解，他看似多情，其实他都不懂，心动的感觉是怎么样的，他从来没有体会过  
有的只有身体上的快感，快餐式的纾解，爱情，其实于他、于郑明心而言都是奢侈品  
但是他幸运，他遇到阿塔潘，可郑明心，他从来不知道  
其实他大可不用叫自己上来问的，其实他大可直接下楼不用避讳林阳，或者前天就干脆不演那一出，但是他演了，无论处于什么心态，林阳在他心里从一开始就不一样了  
“好了，你现在知道林阳是我朋友，然后呢？你想要做什么？”  
“不知道…”  
聪明如你也有不知道的一天啊  
郑明心可怜兮兮的看他“我..我不敢下去”  
郑明心不敢下去，他怕见到那双眼睛里都是对他的失望，光想想他都觉得难受极了，就跟初二那年一样，因为谈恋爱成绩下滑不敢回家，怕看到爸爸失望的样子，最后还是钟鹏连夜把他从网吧逮出来，说有什么事都有他顶着，那时候他也是这样看着钟鹏的  
“那就不下去了”  
“可是..可是我不能不下去，昨天已经没出现了，今天要是还不出现我自己定的规矩自己不能毁了啊…”  
钟鹏也知道他自己定的这规矩，微微思索片刻，他说“要不，戴个面具好了”  
“面具？”  
“小少爷，这是个好主意啊”guy有点听懂了，他觉得这主意挺不错的  
“好、好吧”  
Guy不知道从哪里找来了个大白兔面具，戴上后只露出半张脸，让那标志性的鼻尖痣更明显了  
“你说他认得出来吗”  
“…不知道”钟鹏略微思索“应该认不出来吧，都遮住半张脸了”就是这鼻尖痣…真的是他的标志，不过呆子昨天才认识他的，应该没那么容易发现吧，吧？  
钟鹏先下去坐在位置上等，guy又给他们送了两打啤酒和两个果盘  
郑明心下来的时候声势浩荡，无数人狂热的盯着他，见到他今天带了个面具情绪更加汹涌  
惯例拿着麦克风免了他们这一轮的酒水，这氛围一热起来，郑明心就想跑了，总觉得在这里呆久了会被人（林阳）发现  
这做贼心虚的感觉真的好久没试过了  
阿塔潘扯了扯钟鹏的衣服“我怎么觉得奶糖的老板经常看我们这边啊？”  
“……错觉吧”还能咋滴，做贼心虚呗，想到这，钟鹏也下意识的看向林阳，林阳捧着杯橙汁看着台上的人，看的到是认真  
被认出来了？不大可能吧…  
正当郑明心要下台的时候，门口传来了一阵喧嚣  
郑明心看过去，竟然是昨天那个男人  
他头上包着绷带，还渗了点血，手上拿着网球棒，后面跟着一大群人，见到什么就砸  
“guy”  
“是”  
Guy快步离开去调人手，郑明心则自己迎面上去  
“郑明心”  
“有事？”  
“我这脑袋你要怎么赔”  
郑明心笑了笑“我觉得你这样，可比之前好看”  
“那我也让你更好看一点！”  
说着手上的棒球棒直接朝郑明心的脑袋挥  
郑明心一手接住了棒球棒，一个回旋踢把人踢飞了顺便把球棒抢了过来  
把球棒一扔，在半空中转了半圈回到手里，郑明心朝他笑着说“我这就让你，更好看”  
“林阳！”  
“啊？”林阳也被这突如其来的事故吓到了  
“走！”  
钟鹏护着阿塔潘跑去后头，林阳紧随其后，跑到后巷那里都是惊慌失措的人，他看到guy带着一队打手从远处过来  
钟鹏趁着他们两没留意又跑了回去，看到郑明心一个人对付那几个有些吃力了  
钟鹏随手把一个试图从后面偷袭的马仔撂倒，抢了他手上的球棒就加入战局  
两兄弟配合默契，本来处于下风的郑明心很快又打趴了几个，虽然刚刚不小心还是给他们砸到，但是比起孤军奋战还是好多了  
Guy带着援兵进来，三两下就把战局逆转，所有人都被拿下  
郑明心摘下自己的面具，颧骨处有被打伤的痕迹  
“你不是跑了吗”  
“老子是这种人吗”  
“行了，快出去，我这里没事了”  
“真的？”  
“嗯”  
“行，我走了”  
钟鹏刚出去，就被人熊抱住了  
“你去哪了你！知不知道我很担心啊！你吓死我了！你怎么又进去了你！没受伤吧！？”  
“没事没事，我很好啊”钟鹏连忙安慰“你看我好得很呢”  
“你怎么又进去了！？”  
“我..我以为自己落下了东西回去找而已”  
“什么东西啊！值得你进去找啊！”阿塔潘气死了，刚刚转个身就不见了钟鹏害他以为钟鹏被人带走了  
“呐这个”还好他有准备。钟鹏从自己兜里拿出了个手工吊绳，上面还有一个丑丑的手工长颈鹿“这个这么重要我怎么能不见了”  
阿塔潘看着那个手工长颈鹿，扁嘴看了钟鹏一眼，然后又死死抱紧他“不见了就不见了..大不了我再做一个给你嘛…”  
“那怎么能一样，我的宝贝给我做的每一个都是最独一无二的啊”  
阿塔潘听他说的话忍不住笑了，他拍了拍钟鹏“这次饶了你，下次不准了！”  
“好好好，下次不敢了。嗯？林阳呢？”  
“啊？”阿塔潘离开钟鹏的怀抱，环视一周“他没在吗？”  
“我在这里啦”林阳从人群里走出来“这不是不好打扰你们嘛”  
“抱歉抱歉”  
“这里都乱成这样了，不如我们就走吧”林阳皱皱鼻子  
“好，走吧”  
钟鹏揽着阿塔潘带着林阳离开了这里，正好见到guy带着一群人往红灯区后面走  
钟鹏皱了皱眉头  
“爸比？怎么了？”  
“…没事，我们走吧”  
只是走几步他就忍不住回头看，知道guy带着那群人去什么地方  
钟鹏失笑，什么时候自己竟变的善良起来了，明明这群人都该死啊  
看来是凡人当太久了，都忘了杀伐果断才是他应该有的  
摇了摇头，他知道郑明心这么做才是对的，是自己太仁慈了，只是终究还是有些不舒服，他拉着阿塔潘走得更快了，仿佛要和这个世界划上一条分界限  
在前几分钟前，郑明心在送走了钟鹏之后便丢下棒球棍看向地上的男人  
“见好就收怎么就是学不会呢”郑明心笑着问他“以为我脾气好吗？”  
“少爷，怎么处理？”  
“送他们去涛那里，打死算我的”  
“少爷..”guy皱眉看向郑明心，他不希望郑明心又去趟浑水  
“怎么？”郑明心看向guy“你也想去？”  
“不是..”  
“你要是觉得我这么做不好，你可以换个人跟着”  
“对不起少爷，我这就送他们去涛那”  
押着人浩浩荡荡的去了红灯区的另一个角落，那里是地下赌场，赌的是黑拳，但是也不少人会把自己的仇家送过来  
每一次有人惹到郑明心，那他们就会把人送到这里，生死有命  
“这次送了这么多过来？”赌场的老板是个小个子的男人，这条街的人都叫他涛哥  
别看涛哥矮小，但是他的泰拳很厉害，也是打出来的天下  
“嗯，这个”guy把带头的男人拎出来“他是头”  
“懂了”涛哥点点头，让人把这些人都带进去，强压着按了生死状  
这么一大批人，够他赌场玩好久了  
“我还以为你家少爷最近收敛了点，没想到这就给我送这么多人了”  
“我也希望，他不要再给你送人来了”  
“辛苦你了”涛哥拍拍他的肩膀“没事我先进去了”  
“嗯”  
Guy往回走，他还记得郑明心脸上有伤  
刚回去就见到郑明心对着镜子擦药  
“少爷我来吧”  
“嗯”  
这些伤对郑明心来说都是小伤，毕竟从小打到大的，不过一想到伤的是脸郑明心还是有些窝火，这又有段时间不能回家了  
“少爷，今天还回去大宅吗？”  
“…不回去了，回去又要被小爸唠叨了”  
“那是回去私宅吗？”  
“……去希望之家吧”  
“嗯？”guy以为自己听错了“希望..之家？”  
“嗯，去那里吧”回去撸猫  
希望之家除了宁以外还有一个临时工小妹妹在，不过到了晚上他们都各自回家了，郑明心光明正大的从前门回去，刚进门就被buniee缠上了  
郑明心弯腰把它抱进怀里，其他角落里的小猫咪也陆陆续续跑了出来  
郑明心撸了会儿猫才记起来林阳给自己拿了两大箱的东西  
放下猫，郑明心打开了那两个箱子，一个箱子里面全是衣服，各种颜色的、长的短的，应有尽有，另一个箱子里放的都是日用品，还有半个箱子的药  
郑明心随手拿了两件衣服就去洗澡了，洗完澡回到房间就看到buniee霸占了自己的床在伸懒腰  
郑明心把它抱起，放到怀里摸摸“buniee啊，乖乖～爸爸抱抱啊～”  
“喵嗷～～”  
Buniee蹭了蹭郑明心的手臂，然后在郑明心怀里摆了个舒服的姿势睡着了  
郑明心在床上给buniee挪了很大的一个位置，摸着buniee的毛也睡了


	5. 大白兔奶糖 05

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

宁一早回到希望之家，打开门便见到一个被猫淹没的男人一脸享受的撸着猫  
“你怎么在这里？你没回家吗？”  
郑明心抽空看了眼宁，然后闷哼了声“嗯”  
宁上前，顺手抱起了两只猫，露出了郑明心的脸，不出意外的看到了郑明心脸上的伤，果然是被追债所以才到这里来了吧…可怜的孩子  
“起来”  
“干嘛…”  
“我给你上药”  
宁从林阳带来的箱子里翻找，拿出了一些药膏“阿阳跟我说你有债主，被追债，我原本还不信呢，现在看来还真的是”  
“坐好了”宁给他摆正姿势好上药“昨晚又被打了吧，这淤青可真…阿阳说你可能会受伤所以跟我说备了点药…他这哪是点…又怕你不知道怎么用，呐呐呐，你看，这张纸上都写满了用法”  
宁递了张纸给郑明心，郑明心默默接过，那张A4纸上写满了字，还画了画，怕他会弄错  
“他对你算上心啦，也可能是英雄主义作祟，漫威看多了”  
“他对谁都这么好吗”  
“呼呼”宁吹了吹那些药膏，接着说“他就是个单纯的老好人，对谁都一片赤诚之心”  
“是吗…”不是只对他一个人这样啊…老好人…  
“怎么？你想追他啊？”  
“嗯？什么？！不是！”猫炸毛了“你你你你你不要乱说我跟你讲！你你你你我告你诽谤啊！”  
“你这么紧张做什么？”宁笑了，笑起来还挺好看的“我就是瞎说啊，你反应怎么这么大啊”  
“我我我我哪有！”  
“嗯”宁耸耸肩“你说没有就没有吧，好了上好药了”  
“谢..谢谢”  
“嗯，我饿了，你要吃点什么吗？我猜你也没吃东西吧”  
“嗯，饿了”  
“想吃什么跟哥哥说吧，哥哥给你买”宁一副知心哥哥的样子拍拍郑明心的肩膀  
“我要吃..我要吃布朗尼！”  
“不知道买不买得了诶…”  
“为什么买不了？外卖就好了啊”  
“不知道外卖的那位肯不肯买”宁自言自语起来“大概是不愿意的”  
“什么啊？”  
“我试试吧，你继续撸啊”宁把正在舔猫爪的beniee放回郑明心怀里，然后跑去打电话  
“奇奇怪怪的”  
“喵嗷～”  
“好好好继续啊我们～”  
林阳来的时候就见到郑明心抱着一只猫在太阳下奔跑，后面还跟着红橙黄绿青蓝紫七只小奶猫，郑明心就像他们的猫妈妈似的  
“林…阳哥！”  
郑明心蹦蹦哒哒的跑到林阳面前“阳哥你怎么来了？”  
“听说有人又被打了，我来看看咯”林阳拂了拂郑明心的刘海，看到他脸上的伤口微微心疼的皱了皱眉头“疼吗？”  
那温柔的指尖轻碰他的伤口，痒痒的感觉直达心窝“不..不是很疼”  
“疼要说啊”  
“…没事…”反正这都习惯了  
“哪能没事啊，药擦了吗？”  
“擦了”  
“再擦多次吧”  
林阳拉着郑明心往屋里走，从那药里扒拉出来了药膏，仔仔细细的给郑明心上药  
郑明心看着林阳认真的模样入了神  
从小就被打磨着长大的郑明心其实很早就不知道疼是什么感觉了，反正从小跟着不同的师傅学习，跆拳道也好泰拳也好，连太极他也能耍几手，自小就是和钟鹏打着长大的，每次打完架两个小孩都累了，那时候他们也有自己的小别扭，所以就算受了伤也就只有自己给自己上药  
长大了有了助理才有人给自己上药，可他还是习惯自己来，什么都不依靠别人  
“疼吗？”  
郑明心看着林阳微微蹙眉的模样，很想伸手去抚平他  
“疼要说，我轻点”  
郑明心听到他的话，起了玩心  
“…疼！”郑明心倒抽一口气“很疼！”  
“呼呼”林阳吹了吹，放轻了手“还疼吗？”  
“嗯嗯！”郑明心扁着嘴点头，眼里似乎还含着泪水“疼啊！”  
“下次记得跑知道吗”  
“跑不过嘛…”  
“看你壮壮的还跑不过？”  
这什么话！？感觉刚刚的气氛都喂狗了！  
“……痛！”  
“哦哦哦我轻点”  
“你来啦”宁听到他们的声音从房间里走出来，翻了翻林阳带过来的早餐，拿了自己的那份就走了，留下两个人相望无言  
“我…我买了早餐，吃吗？”  
“嗯”郑明心点头，乖巧的等着  
“给”林阳把东西递过去“冬阴功汤面”  
“啊…”  
“怎么？”  
“布朗尼！”  
“甜点不能当早餐！”  
“布朗尼！”  
“不行！”  
“那就…那就华夫饼！”  
“那也不行也是甜的！”  
“呜！”郑明心蹬了蹬腿撒泼，拿手捂着脸道“呜呜呜人家昨天被打了今天还吃不上我想吃的布朗尼呜呜呜好可怜啊呜呜呜呜”  
“你你，你别哭啊”  
“呜呜呜呜怎么吃个布朗尼这么难啊呜呜呜”  
“好好好，给给给，但是要先吃了汤面才能吃布朗尼！”  
“呜，我不…”郑明心朝他做了个鬼脸  
“乖”林阳捏了捏他的脸“好吗？”  
郑明心看了他两秒，败下阵来“……好吧”  
只是这冬阴功汤面确实不是郑明心爱吃的，又辣又有海鲜，最后他抢了林阳点的那份脆皮猪肉拌面，吃了几口就得到了一个大大的布朗尼  
“慢点吃”  
“嗯嗯！”  
林阳看着郑明心跟个小奶猫似的拿舌头舔了舔嘴角，不自觉笑了，笑完才觉得自己这样看着郑明心似乎有点..变态  
林阳急忙转移了目光抱起脚边的buniee不停的撸着它的毛，不过手法太过粗鲁，buniee不太舒服，挥了挥爪子跳下林阳的膝盖又跑回去郑明心身边  
“buniee～”  
“buniee好粘你啊”  
“那是～”郑明心小表情有些骄傲，他自小就和猫猫很有缘了，不然也不会养着meme这么久，虽然说自从meme离开了以后他就不想要再养猫猫，但是看着buniee这么黏自己他又有了重新养猫的念头  
“对了阳哥，你做什么的啊？怎么好像很有空的样子？”  
“我啊”林阳想了想，笑着说“开药铺的”  
“开药铺？”该不会就是因为开药铺所以才和钟鹏认识的吧  
“嗯，我家里人都是学医的，我也是学医的，不过没学内科外科，就学了配药”  
“哦…”怪不得给自己那么多药，原来本来就是开药店的  
一猫，两人就这么莫名其妙聊了一天，直到宁都在里面给猫猫狗狗打完疫苗理了毛出来他们还没聊完  
就真的这么好聊吗…  
“那就这么说定了！明天我们去海边啊！”林阳被宁推着走到门口，他们是时候要回家了  
“好～”郑明心抱着buniee站在门口向他们告别，还举起了buniee的小猫爪“buniee说拜拜～”  
“拜拜buniee～”林阳摸了摸buniee的小脑袋，然后在摸摸郑明心的小脑袋“拜拜啦，明天见”  
“嗯嗯！”  
郑明心目送他们离开后关上门，过了一会儿觉得有点不对劲，奇怪，他怎么就答应了林阳明天陪他去采风了啊？？？  
他什么时候这么容易说话了？？？  
嗯嗯嗯？奇怪了，我最开始跟着来这里的目的是来干嘛来着？？我怎么记不得了？？？  
“喵嗷？”  
郑明心低头看小小的buniee可可爱爱的看着自己，瞬间就把那些问题抛出脑后  
管他呢，他就是来撸猫的！  
“Buniee呀～走～给你喂皇家猫粮呀～”  
“你刚刚跟阿心说什么了？”宁上了车之后迫不及待问  
“没什么啊，就随便聊聊而已”  
“是吗？”  
“嗯”  
“你知不知道…”宁顿了顿“你知不知道你刚刚和他告别的时候，很像两夫妻告别？”  
“说什么啊！？”  
“…”宁看着旁边的人脸色迅速变红，觉得他有问题  
跟在希望之家里面住着的那个人一样有问题  
“我说出了个事实而已”  
“你不要胡说了..哪有的事情啊…”  
宁想了想，耸耸肩“好吧，你说没有就没有吧”  
过了一会儿，宁觉得这车厢好像有点安静，安静的不太正常了，转头看，林阳正拿着手机不知道在给谁发短信…  
等会儿？？发短信？？？这个半年不回他短信的人在给谁发短信啊？！  
“跟谁聊天呢？”宁状似无意的问  
“阿心啊”  
“嗯？”嗯？？？？阿心？你能回阿心的短信，为什么不尝试看看我半年前给你发的短信呢！！？  
等红灯停下，宁再一次看向林阳，此时的林阳依旧在发短信，而且他发现，林阳脸上的红好像还没退下去啊  
啊，突然有些不是滋味，阿心他才认识几天啊，就能秒回人家的短信，我可是你的发小啊啊啊啊啊林阳你个大猪蹄子！！！  
非常不是滋味的宁酸酸的来了句“别在车上发短信了，会晕对眼睛不好”  
“哦…”下一秒“那我打电话吧”  
Fine，林阳突然开窍这件事，真是打了他个措手不及  
宁悄悄翻了个白眼，接下来的车厢是不安静了，但是那是属于林阳一个人的快乐，他的耳朵听着林阳和阿心说的话题，确实是没什么好聊的，但是他们硬生生聊到林阳下车都没聊完  
“阿心等一下啊”  
宁侧头看林阳，只见林阳松开了自己的安全带，开了车门，弯腰朝他说了句“拜拜宁”，然后无情的关上了车门扬长而去，他甚至还听到林阳说“可以了阿心，我们继续”  
敢情我就是个司机吗？？？？大哥？？？  
曾经无数次，宁想象林阳要是谈起恋爱来会是什么模样，如今看来，不过就是有男朋友没朋友的混蛋罢了！  
气死了，气死了  
还没交往就这样了，要是交往了得成啥样子了！？  
林阳回到家立刻拿充电线给手机充电，又趴在沙发上聊了很久才挂电话  
“弟弟，跟谁聊了这么久啊”林曦好奇，自己家弟弟捧着手机聊着天回来的，回家之后跟他们打了声招呼就抱着电话巴拉巴拉的聊到现在  
“朋友啊，我昨天跟你说的那个孩子”  
“哦，阿心？”  
“嗯嗯！”  
“你们相处的还不错的样子啊”  
“是啊，阿心真的好有趣啊”林阳笑眯眯的跟姐姐说起郑明心，止不住的手舞足蹈“你知道吗，阿心竟然可以接下我的梗诶！他懂好多啊！”  
“是嘛”  
“对啊对啊，阿心虽然有些地方跟我的意见不同，但是他说出来还是很有道理啊，我觉得阿心真的太有意思了！”  
“哦？那哪天有空把他带回来吃吃饭呗”  
“好啊好啊，那姐我先回房间了啊，过两天我带阿心回来见你啊～啊，我觉得奶奶也一定会很喜欢他的！”  
“诶，好啊”  
看着弟弟背起个大包包就回房间，觉得弟弟好像很久都没有遇到过这样合兴趣的朋友了，真好啊  
“曦”  
“嗯？”林曦回头“妈？怎么了？”  
“你弟弟刚刚跟谁聊天呢，这么开心的”  
“啊，朋友啊”  
“是嘛，朋友啊，我还以为是女朋友呢…”  
“妈”林曦无奈看她“妈不要着急啊，弟弟还小啊”  
“不小了啊…”  
“妈，慢慢来啦，不着急的，该来的时候，就会来了啊”  
“希望吧，唉，他这性子太软了，又好欺负又好骗，也不知道以后的女朋友会是怎么样的啊…就希望他找个能和他互补的，最好还能找个护得住他的，不然很容易吃亏啊”  
“妈～阳阳这么好，肯定会有很好很好的姻缘的，说不定那姻缘现在就到了呢～”  
“但愿如此吧”  
第二天林阳睡到中午才起床，连忙收拾着自己的东西跑去希望之家找郑明心  
郑明心有宁的提醒，也知道林阳这个人有时候是比较不靠谱的，等林阳来了，两人抱着buniee打了辆车去了海边  
“阿心！”  
“嗯？”郑明心回头看，林阳就抓拍下这一幕，他看着相机里的照片，黄金分割，光影，背景，一只耍闹的小猫和照片里的人  
很好看，很满意  
“我看看我看看！”郑明心跑过来，接过林阳的相机，看到里面的自己，好看啊！虽然知道自己很好看，但是林阳把他拍的更好看了啊！  
“再来再来！”  
“不要～”林阳努努嘴摇头“我喜欢抓拍，你要是就这么拍了就不好看了”  
“啊..哪能这样啊”  
“就是这样啊”  
“再给我拍多点嘛，我这么好看！”  
“哦咦哪有这样的夸自己的啊！？”  
“难道我不好看吗？”郑明心双手捧着林阳的脸，让他看向自己“不好看吗？”  
林阳看着郑明心的脸，那水灵灵的眼睛现在正一闪一闪的看着自己，他的手很滑，捧着自己的脸好像有点热，鼻尖那颗痣是最夺人心魄的了  
“我好看吗？”郑明心问  
“好…好..看”  
郑明心笑了，林阳被他这一笑笑愣了，感觉是不是有点过于耀眼了啊…  
“我就知道～”  
郑明心放开了林阳的脸，带着buniee开开心心的往海边撒野了  
那背影映着落霞，就这么直冲冲的冲进了林阳的脑海里  
林阳下意识的拿起相机，拍下了这一幕  
他低头看了眼，又抬头看在踏水的郑明心  
“阳哥！快过来啊！”  
“啊？啊！来了！”  
他们玩了一天，直到吃了晚饭才回去  
“早点休息啊”林阳送郑明心到希望之家的门口  
“嗯嗯，你快点回去吧！”  
“好”  
“回到家记得给我发短信啊”  
“好，我走啦”  
“嗯嗯，拜拜～”郑明心挨着门框朝他挥手“路上小心～”  
“嗯，拜拜～”  
林阳走了几步回头，见郑明心还站在门口看着他  
“快回去吧”林阳朝他挥手  
“嗯嗯，我看你上车就回去～”  
“好好好”林阳宠溺的笑了笑，一步三回头的朝车走去，上了车后还跟郑明心挥了挥手  
林阳摇下车窗朝他喊“阿心！晚安！”  
郑明心笑了笑，然后挥了挥手，呢喃“晚安…”


	6. 大白兔奶糖 06

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

钟鹏刚帮小狗生完孩子就接到了Lee的电话  
“喂？小爸”  
“你人在哪呢”  
“在医院啊”  
“你没忘记今天是什么日子吧？”  
“我记得，回家吃饭嘛”  
“记得就好，还有你弟弟怎么回事呢，连续一个星期都没回家了，是不是又出去打架了？！”  
“……哪有啊”  
“他每次打架打伤了就不敢回家，怎么？就那么怕我唠叨他啊！？”  
“他哪敢啊小爸”钟鹏笑嘻嘻的回答“行啦，我这就给他打电话去，叫他今晚一定要回家给你看看，好让你安心好不好？”  
“哪是给我安心啊…我才不管他呢…”Lee不甚满意的呢喃  
“好好好，那就是家宴一定要郑明心到场给父亲看看”  
“这还差不多”  
挂了电话，钟鹏知道郑明心这段时间应该是因为被伤到了脸所以躲在私宅了，他们的这个小爸算是历届这么多位里对他们最上心的了，不过大概也因为他们是朋友的关系  
钟鹏转手给郑明心打了个电话  
此时的郑明心，正在给希望之家的小猫们喂食  
“喂？”  
“郑明心，在干嘛呢”  
“喂猫啊”  
“小爸说你好久没回去了，怎么，伤还没好吗？”  
“早就好了，就是忘了要回家这件事”  
钟鹏一时语塞  
“怎么？打来就是说这个的？”  
“你没忘记今天晚上的事情吧？”  
“今天晚上有什么事情啊？”  
“…今晚要回家吃饭”  
“…这么快了？”郑明心想了想，感觉上一次的家宴好像…哦，也有一个月了啊……最近撸猫真的撸到不知时日了…  
“今晚记得回家啊…算了，我来接你吧”  
“好呀～谢谢哥哥～”郑明心顿了顿，才低声说道“别走正门啊，我不想让人知道我们两的关系”  
“你以为我想啊”  
“那就好！”  
郑明心气冲冲的挂了电话，林阳刚好从门口拿着一袋猫粮进来“怎么了？谁的电话这么生气啊？”  
“坏人的！”  
“坏人的？”  
“嗯！坏！”郑明心一想到钟鹏那欠扁的模样就来气  
“好啦别生气，今晚我带你去吃日料啊，你喜欢的炸猪排如何？”  
“今晚不行…”  
“为什么啊？”  
“今天要回家吃饭…”  
“啊…也对，你那么久没回去了，是时候要回趟家啦，要我送你吗？”  
“不用啦，我…我找了个grab，嗯，对，就是找了个grab”  
“哦，那好吧，我们明天去吃吧”  
“嗯嗯！好～”  
因为郑明心今晚不和林阳一起吃饭，所以林阳和宁就先走了，郑明心给所有的猫咪添了猫粮后才抱着buniee离开  
他现在可疼buniee了，去哪都习惯带上buniee，算是弥补当年为了创业而忽略了meme的空白  
“小少爷回来了？！”  
“嗷～yui妈～我回来啦～”郑明心抱了抱带着他长大的妈妈，然后把包包里的buniee放下来  
Buniee刚到新环境还有些许慌，这会儿正黏着郑明心的大腿不放  
“这是？”  
“Me，是我带回来的小猫猫，叫buniee，还要麻烦你帮我把猫窝什么的都拿出来放进我房间啦～”  
“好，我这就去拿。啊对了”yui妈把郑明心拉到一旁“老爷今天心情好像不太好，刚刚大少爷一回来就被喊进书房了，到现在都还没出来呢…你有点心理准备啊”  
“啊，这么可怕？”郑明心小眼珠转了转“me，你觉得我现在跑来得及吗？”  
“跑去哪啊？”  
“啊！要死啊！跟鬼一样！”  
“说什么呢！”Lee一掌拍到他头上“我辈分比你大的！叫人没有！？”  
“小爸…”该死的，这辈分问题就跟悬梁刀似的  
“嗯，乖～快去洗个澡，不然等一下浑身的味道去书房你爸又要骂你了”  
“你是不是知道点什么？嗯？”郑明心凑过去拉了拉Lee的衣袖“给点提示呗小爸～”  
“不是那么好的事，反正今晚吃饭打醒十二分精神啊”  
“嘶，我果然还是应该快跑吧”  
“你可以试试，明天楠木就去逮你回家了”  
“好吧…我还是上楼了…buniee～来，跟爸爸走～呜呜呜爸爸好可怜哦～～”  
Lee看着郑明心抱着buniee上楼回房间，转头问“他抱着的那只猫哪来的？”  
“不知道啊，刚刚带回来的”  
“是嘛…他身上的味道是什么味道啊？”  
“应该是小猫猫的味道吧”yui妈笑了笑“小少爷抱着那猫宝贝的很呢”  
“那味道也太大了”Lee摇摇头，走进厨房准备今天的晚餐  
这顿饭果然是一场鸿门宴啊……  
郑明心低着头扒拉自己的饭，也只敢吃自己前面那碟菜，毕竟他家爸爸的脸和他家便宜哥哥的脸都跟泡过墨水似的  
“Ta”爸爸放下了自己的筷子  
郑明心也放下了自己的筷子  
钟鹏也一样  
只有Lee，还在吃，反正今天的事情肯定烧不到他身上去  
“吃好了跟我上来”  
郑明心吞了吞口水，偷偷看了钟鹏一眼，见他不看自己，但是面色又沉了几度  
完了，出大事，啊啊啊啊不该回来的啊！  
两个大男人站在父亲案前，低头  
真的好久没有试过这样了，成年之后还像做错事的孩子被罚站这件事…爸爸都不做好久了  
爸爸动了动，回头看他们  
“你们谁接这个班”  
“他”郑明心和钟鹏默契的拿手指指向对方  
爸爸头疼，揉了揉太阳穴，果真是放他们开心太久了，一个个都不想接自己的班  
“选一个！”  
“他！”  
“啪”一声，郑明心和钟鹏两人被吓得抖三抖，不约而同的抬头看向爸爸，爸爸的手放在桌面上，脸上是不怒而威的表情  
嗯，暴风雨前的宁静  
“再问你们最后一次，谁接”  
这次他们两都沉默了  
“你们，必须选一个”  
钟鹏抬头看向父亲“父亲，为什么非得选一个，我们两都不想接这个班，总有其他有能力的人去接”  
“对啊对啊”郑明心跟着点头“我和钟..哥哥两个人都没接触过家里的生意，怎么接嘛…而且我还是个beta呢…怎么看也不行啊，而且我看..我看其他叔父家的小孩也很好啊…”  
“你闭嘴！”  
郑明心委屈的闭上嘴，低头不吭声  
“你们懂不懂，我这是让你们接生意吗？我是保你们的命！”气死了，气到要爆血管了“我打下来的江山，多少人觊觎，这么一大块肥肉，谁都想抢！可谁真的有能力去抢？！抢了之后又有谁能真的吃得下不会让这江山四分五裂？！我现在还在，红灯区那头都听我的，整个曼谷乃至泰国粘黑的都要给我个面子，可一旦我倒了，那些人就会乱！到时候你们以为你们还能活下来吗？！你们是我的孩子，斩草要除根你们懂不懂？！更别说只要我死了，这里就乱了！乱了有什么好处？所有人都会乱来，祸害的还是那些平民百姓！现在你还觉得我是逼你们接班吗？我是为了不让你们身首异处！不让这里乱！”  
这番话让两个人头低得更甚  
“你们看这个”  
一份文件扔到他们两面前，钟鹏拿起，郑明心凑过去，看完之后吃惊看向父亲“爸爸？你这是要..？”  
“只有洗白才是唯一的出路，不然让你们或者我们的后代继续涉·黑，迟早也是死路，我已经做了一个开头，但是后面的，就要交给你们了”  
“那交给哥哥吧”郑明心把文件塞回钟鹏手里“我开夜店呢，哪能洗白啊”  
“你个混账！”一支笔飞过去被郑明心躲开“你给我关了那个夜店！正正经经的去做点事情！”  
“开夜店很正经啊…还赚钱多呢…”  
“好了你”钟鹏拉着他“父亲，这一时半会儿还不急，既然是这样..我也会试一试的”  
“好”父亲看向郑明心“去帮你哥哥”  
“我..”一接触到爸爸的眼神，郑明心扁了扁嘴“知道了…”  
“好了，下去吧”  
“是”  
两人退出了房间，回到自己的书房，郑明心看着这文件就发愁  
“怎么办啊？”  
“父亲说的对”  
“啊…”郑明心泄气了，既然钟鹏说爸爸说的对，也就意味着他们两确实要开始涉及公司的事情了，可是他们两从来都没有进过公司工作，突然空降肯定会有很多麻烦，郑明心讨厌麻烦  
“夜店你继续开，反正泰国不禁，不过…公司里有些事还是要除了”  
“走·私啊”  
“嗯”  
“怕是动到很多人的利益咯”  
“为了未来，还是要这么做的”钟鹏低头看向手上的文件，其实父亲已经亲自除掉很多条线了，只是还不够，如果他不能完完全全的将家里洗白，他永远都是属于黑暗而不能享受光明  
他之前还是天真了，以为只要不管家里的事情就不会有事，但怎么可能呢，他生于这里，必定一辈子都属于这里，只有改变这一切，他才能无忧的和阿塔潘在一起  
“想什么啊？”  
“想，怎么把那些人都挖出来”  
“那还不简单，无论是谁，全弄死就好啦”  
钟鹏看着弟弟笑着说出这么血腥的话皱了皱眉“别这么说了，别不把人命当人命”  
“简单快捷嘛”  
钟鹏摇摇头，没办法，郑明心从小就见惯死亡，生命在这黑暗里确实是最卑微的，从前他也是，不过在经历了些事后…他就再也不这么想了  
“以后..你会变的”  
“变什么？”  
“你会变得对生命尊重——如果遇到一个改变你的人”  
“不会”郑明心摆摆手，曾经教导他的师傅说过，人有了珍视的生命就等于把自己的软肋说出去了，所以，他才不会呢  
弟弟啊，我倒是希望，你有啊  
“这段时间我会去公司，你在奶糖里，尽力帮我收点消息，有什么我们直接沟通”  
“OK～”  
两人在书房里各自做着自己的事情，钟鹏还在烦恼洗白的问题，也在对帐，刚好有个地方不太懂，钟鹏抬头打算叫郑明心过来看看，却见到郑明心抱着手机笑得崩坏  
“你在看什么？”  
“啊？”郑明心抬头看他“没有啊，跟林阳聊天”  
“林阳？”钟鹏错愕“你跟林阳，很熟悉了？”  
“还好吧”郑明心耸耸肩“怎么了？”  
“哦，那个，这里有个问题你来看看”  
郑明心解决完问题，又回去继续抱着手机聊天了  
钟鹏看他手指没停过，好奇“你真的在和林阳聊天？”  
“嗯，是啊”  
“line？”  
“对啊”  
“……”不是吧，那呆子，他上个月给他发的东西到现在还未读呢  
钟鹏不信邪，拿出自己的手机跑过去，抢了郑明心的手机比对，妈·的还真的是林阳的电话号码！  
“你干嘛啊”郑明心无缘无故的被人抢了手机有点生气  
“你，你怎么能..你怎么能接到林阳秒回的信息啊！？”  
“为什么不能？”  
“他他他他都不看信息的啊！”  
“哦，对，一开始是，然后我就轮着给他的手机打电话发短信打到他接为止，然后以后他都接了”  
“还能这样？”  
“为什么不能？他不看短信不接电话啊”郑明心一脸理所当然  
“..好吧”  
“诶诶诶”郑明心拉住要回去看文件的钟鹏“哥哥哥，问你件事呗”  
“问”  
“林阳好像很有空的样子，他真的是开药店的嘛？”  
“一半一半”  
“什么意思？”  
“他家是医学世家，一家人除了奶奶外都是医生，他们是开私人诊所的，在曼谷市中心有家医院，林阳虽不是主治医生，但是是配药科的主任，不过这是个闲差，所以他很有时间，偶尔回回他奶奶开的医学院教教书这样”  
“…那呆子还是个老师？”  
“嗯，朱大毕业的，主修经济学，副修生物学，读研的时候是配药科的”  
那个呆子…竟然这么牛逼哄哄啊…之前一点都没发现啊  
“那你怎么跟他认识的？”  
“我实习的时候是在他家附属的宠物医院”  
“他家还有附属的宠物医院啊”  
“嗯，好几家呢”  
“……哦，好吧…”  
嗯，突然发现自己一直以为的呆瓜其实还挺牛逼的，这感觉有点奇妙  
“他没跟你说？”  
“没诶…”  
“别多想”钟鹏拍拍他“可能他只是忘记自己是个科长而已…还可能忘记自己的上课时间而已”  
“这都能忘？”  
“为什么不能呢，他约多着呢”钟鹏叹气“好几次我都被他放了飞机，原因是他忘了，所以约了其他人”  
郑明心脸都抽抽起来了  
“习惯就好，习惯就好”  
“……”  
绝对不能让他习惯！一定要把我的约无时无刻放在第一位！——from 完全没有意识到这样的想法有什么问题的郑明心


	7. 大白兔奶糖 07

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“阿心？东西不好吃吗？”  
郑明心抬头，迷茫的眼神看向林阳“没有啊…”  
“那你怎么不吃”  
“哦，吃…”  
郑明心还是没什么胃口，也不知道是为了公司还是其他事情  
今天早上和钟鹏回了一趟公司，那些老一辈的股东有一小部分欢迎，毕竟等他们接手公司都不知道等了多久了，有一些则不，觉得他们胜任不了  
两个人都领了个职位，他领了个闲差，倒是钟鹏，工作比较多，只能暂时放下宠物医院的工作  
可想而知接下来的日子是场硬战了，他也要多回奶糖那里打探消息给钟鹏  
嘴角一凉，郑明心回神，见林阳勺了勺冰淇淋递到他嘴边  
“干嘛～”  
“吃呀，草莓味的”  
“啊昂”  
“今天的店是不是不和你胃口？不如明天我带你去其他地方吃呀”  
“不”郑明心回绝“不要啦，我，我这段时间都要回家呢，爸爸说我很久没回家吃饭了…所以要我这段时间都回家吃，过了这段时间先好不好？”  
“那好吧”林阳点点头，毕竟还是和家里人团聚比较重要嘛，不过…之前答应过姐姐要带郑明心回家吃饭的，到现在都没带回去呢，不如现在问问？  
“阿心，你周六日有空吗？”  
“怎么了？”  
“我想带你回家吃饭呢，我家里人都想见见你啊”  
“啊？”郑明心一愣，这..还从来没有人要带他回家吃饭呢，毕竟带他回家吃饭风险很大。  
“可以啊..什么时候啊？晚上还是早上？”  
“我到时候联系你吧”  
“嗯嗯！”  
吃完饭郑明心和林阳各自回家，郑明心回到家，大厅的灯还亮着  
“你怎么还不睡呢？”  
“等你回家啊”Lee裹紧自己的小被子“你怎么现在才回来啊，这都多晚了，奶糖这么多事做吗？”  
“没有啦，跟朋友出去吃饭而已，晚了点”  
“什么朋友啊？”  
“就朋友啊，钟鹏也认识，你该不会在这里等我就是想说这个吧？”  
“是啊”Lee坦荡荡的“你以前都不是这么晚回来的，奶糖那里你肯定不通宵，晚上十点前就回来睡觉了，可是现在，你看看都几点了，不是说你大了就没有门禁了好吧，最近到底干嘛去了，不是去做什么违法勾当了吧？你可才答应你爸不干这事儿啊！”  
“我没做坏事！”  
郑明心叹了口气，最近确实是越发晚回家了，主要是跟林阳唠起来就忘了时间，确实是不太对，可是他都多大了啊，还要被管着…  
“你怎么那么闲啊，爸爸呢？”  
“你爸出差了”  
“…小爸，你找点东西做吧，别老盯着我呗，我都多大了，还要被人管多不好啊”  
“做得了你小爸就要管你啊，你又不是不知道自己多不靠谱”郑明心抽抽嘴角  
他家小爸年纪小嫁入豪门后没什么大事可干，天天盯着自己和钟鹏，偏偏家里辈分等级管得严，他还端起来了，看着自己吃瘪好玩吧  
贵夫日子可太无趣了  
“……我累了，上去休息了”  
“别走啊！我还没说完啊死小孩！”  
“不听不听王八念经～”  
“你真是！死小孩！”Lee站在楼梯口朝他背影喊，见他真跑了也拿他没办法  
只是刚刚和郑明心说的话还是进了他心里，朋友？郑明心很少朋友，能做他的朋友基本上都是跟着他一起长大的，除此之外就只能说是认识的人  
但是郑明心的朋友们Lee也认识，也有他们的ins，这些天愣是没见到有哪些朋友发过他们一起玩的照片  
所以这朋友，到底是谁啊，刚刚问也没回答  
“钟鹏也认识？”  
确实担心郑明心会不会做什么不该做的，Lee便拿出手机给钟鹏打电话，看看郑明心有没有骗他  
不过电话刚通就被挂断了，再打过去就是关机了  
“臭小孩！”一个两个的都不让人省心，我这个后爸难当啊！！！  
郑明心开始过上了颇规律的生活，早上去希望之家撸猫，晚上跑一趟奶糖收集情报，偶尔还要和林阳出来约约饭看看电影，这日子过的充实，比以前还忙  
有时候静下心来，他都有点懵，不过生活可不会因为他懵而停滞不前，才短短一个星期，郑明心已经找到了不少东西  
不过他只负责找消息，处理的问题都是交给钟鹏了，也不知道钟鹏会怎么处理  
早跟他说了全部都毙了就不用烦，偏偏他就不知道哪来的菩萨心肠  
算了，烦的也是钟鹏，关他什么事呢～他还要好好准备明天晚上去林阳家吃饭的事情呢～  
这还是他第一次去林阳家里，有点小紧张  
他想要准备点小礼物给长辈，可是又意识到自己现在是个背债的人设，他哪有钱给林阳家里人买礼物啊…可是不买又好像很没有礼貌，这可怎么办呢  
睡不着，还是发个短信给林阳问问好了  
【阳哥阳哥！睡着了吗？】  
【还没，怎么啦】  
【阳哥阳哥，明天去见你家里人我有点紧张，要不要买点什么给他们呀？买什么好呀？( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ )】  
【不用买了啊，你跟我回家吃个饭就好了啊，我家里不说这些的，放心】  
【真的吗，这样会不会不太好啊(._.)】  
【不会的放心吧～想这么多呢傻瓜，快睡觉吧，明天我来接你】  
【嗯嗯好吧，晚安阳哥(*¯︶¯*)】  
【晚安～】  
“真的没事嘛…啊啊啊有点紧张啊啊啊啊啊”郑明心辗转反侧的最后还是决定打个电话过去给钟鹏  
「郑明心，你最好是有塌天的事情要问我」  
“我明天要去林阳家里见家长了！”  
「…好吧，干嘛？问我什么？」  
“你知道林阳家里人喜欢什么吗？不是物质上的，就是，他们喜欢什么样子的人啊，我要怎么表现比较好呢，你觉得？”  
「……你就，当个乖小孩好了，乖小孩谁都喜欢，你不是最会了吗，用在父亲面前那套就好了」  
“可以吗？真的？”  
「嗯」  
“好！谢了啊钟鹏”  
「郑明心！」  
“啊？”  
「很紧张？」  
“废话，我都快睡不着了…”  
钟鹏低头轻笑一声  
“笑什么啊”  
「没什么…那，祝你明天一切顺利啊」  
“嗯～我挂了啊”  
「嗯，拜」  
钟鹏挂了电话，闭起眼都能想象到郑明心此时的模样  
他或许还没反应过来，不过啊，是好事啊，他也有了在乎的人，他也开始像个有血有肉的人了  
“在笑什么？”阿塔潘跨坐在钟鹏身上，双手环绕钟鹏的脖子看他  
“笑..有个傻瓜陷入爱河了”  
“嗯？谁啊？”  
“我弟弟”  
“你还有弟弟？我怎么不知道？”  
“找一天介绍给你认识，你一定会喜欢他的”  
“好啊好啊，不过你弟弟陷入爱河，你怎么这么高兴啊，你弟弟母胎solo啊？”  
“也不是，但也可以这么说”  
“什么啊，说话神神叨叨的”阿塔潘嘟嘟嘴不满意钟鹏的回答  
“他谈过很多恋爱，但是都不知道真正的爱情是什么，就像我，在遇到你之前，都不知道心动是什么感觉”  
“……”阿塔潘突然认真看他“所以你之前有很多任咯”  
“…………”漫长的沉默  
不小心掉坑里了，还有点大，有点深，要怎么爬出来呢  
“宝贝”钟鹏把人拉近自己“你是第一，是唯一，也是最后的人，谁都不能和你相比的”  
“别想着糊弄我”阿塔潘察觉到他想要干什么，试图避开他乱动的手  
“不糊弄你，我决定实际行动告诉你”  
“啊！钟鹏！”  
“嗯，我听着呢，宝贝舒服吗？”  
“啊..啊钟鹏，不行不行”  
“这里？”  
“钟鹏呜呜，爸比爸比不要～”  
嗯，夜还长着呢  
夜还长着呢，所以郑明心又起来打开自己的衣柜了  
今天他住在希望之家，所以衣柜里的衣服都是林阳的  
一件一件拿出来比对，有点纠结到底要穿什么比较好  
是看起来活泼点呢，还是看起来比较成熟点  
是看起来就是学生呢，还是看起来就是社会人士呢  
他从来没有觉得选衣服这么难过……  
选来选去，最后选了一件粉色的帽衫，搭配白色的牛仔裤  
“嗯，看起来还不错..就这样吧，累了，睡觉”  
躺在床上，buniee就跳上了郑明心胸口猫着  
郑明心摸着buniee 的猫，顺着顺着自己也顺睡着了  
“阿心？！起床了吗？”  
郑明心猛的睁开眼“shie！迟到了！”  
他从床上弹起“等等等等！给我五分钟！”  
林阳听到他的声音一愣，随即笑了，睡过头了吧“好，我到楼下等你，慢慢来啦，不着急啊”  
“嗯嗯！”  
兵荒马乱的一顿收拾，郑明心看了看镜子前的自己，头发没时间搞造型了，就顺着吧，衣服还好早就选好了，嗯，胡子刮了，嗯好，行了！  
拿起自己的小包包，咚咚咚的下楼站在林阳面前“好了！”  
林阳抬头看他，见他立正站好，头发有点点乱，还喘着气，和快迟到的小学生一样  
林阳起身，拿手给他理了理头发“走吧？”  
“嗯嗯！”  
宁从手术室出来，他刚给新进来的小猫做完接扎手术，看林阳带着郑明心离开问“今晚回来吗？”  
“啊..”  
“不回来啦”林阳回头看他“阿心今天跟我一起住我家”  
“噢，路上小心啊”  
“嗯”  
坐上林阳叫的grab，郑明心才问“阳哥，我今天住你家？”  
“嗯，怎么了？你要回家住吗？”  
“不是不是…只是我没换洗的衣服啊”  
“用我的啊”林阳理所当然的回答“你身上这件不也是我的”  
“哦..”好像也有道理哦  
他们两个人在一起的时间总是过得特别快，感觉刚上车一个辩题都没争论完就已经到了  
“这个，你拿着”林阳提着两袋东西递给郑明心  
“这是什么？”  
“礼物啊”林阳朝他眨眨眼“我都给你准备了，到时候你直接给妈妈就好”  
“不行不行，这是你买的啊”  
“收着～”林阳不肯拿回去“你跟我之间还客气什么啊”  
“可是”  
“反正都是给我家的啊，你就安心收着吧”说完，大步向前迈  
郑明心无奈，见他不肯收也就提着两袋东西跟上他的步伐  
“妈妈我回来啦～”  
林妈妈从厨房走出来，身上还围着围裙  
“回来了？”林妈妈笑着迎上来“这就是心心吗？心心你好啊”  
“伯母好，这是送给你的礼物，请你收下”郑明心把礼物递到林妈妈手上，然后双手放在身前，乖巧的点点头  
林妈妈看着郑明心样子乖巧懂礼貌，这段时间是林阳嘴里经常出现的人，这会儿见着真人了，倒还真的讨巧  
别说林阳了，就是她自己都觉得这孩子乖巧可爱  
“太客气啦，快快快，进来坐呀”林妈妈拉着郑明心的手走进大厅“我听阳阳说你爱吃蛋糕，我做了个巧克力蛋糕呢，你等着，伯母拿给你呀”  
提起蛋糕，郑明心双眼发亮，扬起小脸笑着说“谢谢伯母！”  
林阳家里人都很和蔼，郑明心见到了林阳的爸爸妈妈奶奶还有两个姐弟，晚饭的氛围也很好，郑明心听了不少关于林阳的事情  
林阳就像他们家的开心果倒霉蛋，随便拿一件事出来聊都能聊上半天，笑得郑明心颧骨都疼了  
“我拿了床新被子放到阳阳房间里了，心心今天将就一下和阳阳睡同一间房吧，好吗？”  
“呃，好，可以啊”  
话说，他还没和人睡过一张床呢，以前就算是开房也是完事就走，从来不过夜的，不过..林阳不一样嘛他又不想跟他睡  
不过，当他们躺在一张床上的时候，郑明心还是有点睡不着，平时自己一个人睡的时候想怎么睡就怎么睡，现在多出来的这个人又不跟他做什么，这感觉…好像哪里不太对，但是又觉得这应该才是对的  
“你睡不着？”林阳转个身看他  
“有点”郑明心也转过去看他“可能有点认床”  
“那我们聊聊天啊”  
这一聊又是天南地北的聊，两人越聊越high，等他们回过神来的时候已经凌晨三点多了  
“阿心，三点多了诶，我们早点睡，明天我带你去我们家后院玩射击啊”  
“你家后院还有射击场？”  
“有啊，我小时候最喜欢在那里玩射箭了，明天带你去玩啊！”  
“嗯嗯！”  
林阳闭上眼没两秒就睡着了，留郑明心一个人还处在认床的状态下睡不着  
郑明心小心翼翼的转身，躺在床上打量整个房间  
这里每一处都..很乱，乱中有序，看得出来主人是个粗中有细的人  
书柜上满满的书，每一层都存放着奖杯或奖状，在房间的角落里还放着不少的运动器材，羽毛球拍或者网球拍，还有一个指挥棒，听林阳说过自己曾经是学校仪仗队的队长  
天花板上还贴着星星贴纸，此时正发着荧光  
突然好想去看星星啊，他好久都没去看过星星了，或许也没有人陪他一起去看吧  
“林阳..我们找天去看星星好不好…”郑明心呢喃了句，随后又笑了，林阳都睡着了，怎么可能听得到  
“嗯……”  
郑明心微愣，心脏前所未有的在剧烈跳动着，他小心的转头，看向林阳  
林阳依旧闭着眼睡着，嘴微微张开动了动，和孩子似的，郑明心不知道刚刚是自己的错觉还是真的  
眼角突然微润，郑明心转过身背对着林阳  
忽然觉得错了  
他错了，他可能，不该招惹林阳


	8. 大白兔奶糖 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章，球心出没～

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

郑明心没能去林阳家的后院看那射击场，天还没亮他就走了，临走前他还留了张纸给林阳让他不用担心  
郑明心回了自己家，脑子有点混乱，但是他清楚一件事，就是林阳是他不可掌控的一种情绪，这种情绪的出现，理智告诉他，这不是好事，甚至对他而言是一种致命的……弱点  
他或许，要试着过回以前那种生活，他不能让自己的情绪被一个人左右  
想清楚了这件事，郑明心连希望之家都不敢去了，闷头睡了一天，晚上收拾了心情就去了奶糖  
“少爷，已经十点了，要不要开车送你回家？”  
“不用”郑明心转了转笔，脑子里又是林阳那张脸在晃悠着，不行，不能这么下去了“…去把邱逑找过来”  
Guy皱眉“邱先生吗？”  
“嗯”郑明心一顿“还是那间房”  
“…好的”  
Guy退了出来，拿起手机看向通讯录。  
往常郑明心兴起的时候也会找人陪，所以guy手机里存着大量郑明心曾经的情人，而邱逑，因为外形俊朗且不粘人，在一众情人里特别受宠  
只是郑明心很久没有找过人陪了，粗略算算，以前一个星期找两三次，现在已经憋了快两月，确实…有点久，只是他以为，郑明心已经不需要这样空虚的生活了  
这样的改变，是因为林先生的出现，让他的少爷生活多姿多彩，根本不需要这样的莺莺燕燕  
他不知道少爷怎么了，昨天还因为要去林阳家做客而兴奋，今天又突然变回去了  
比起这样的少爷，他更喜欢和林先生在一起时的少爷呢，那时候的少爷，才是个有血有肉的人，而不是个冷酷无情的黑少  
不过，他无权干涉少爷的生活，所以也只能给邱逑打电话，邱逑欣然答应，他也很久没见郑明心了，差点以为郑明心被哪个小妖精给勾去，忘了他了呢  
整理好奶糖的帐，郑明心起身揉了揉脖子  
“少爷，邱先生在楼上了”  
郑明心一怔，随即才想起来今天他叫guy把邱逑叫过来陪他  
“嗯”  
郑明心拿起自己的衣服往奶糖楼上的酒店走，刚一进门就听到了水声  
郑明心放下衣服拿出手机，看到林阳给自己发的短信  
「阿心，你今天怎么没去希望之家啊，我还拿了你爱吃的蛋糕来了呢」  
「阿心，是不是出了什么事啊？」  
「阿心，看到短信回回我呀」  
「阿心，是不是那群人又来了？」  
「阿心，我很担心你，你有空给我回个电话好吗？」  
「阿心，你在哪呀」  
「阿心，你真的没事吧」  
未接来电——31个  
未读短信——72个  
郑明心放下手机看向窗外，红灯区的夜生活才刚开始，这明明是他最熟悉的生活，可是现在，他觉得自己有点格格不入  
”P’new“背后的温度带着水汽，邱逑的手覆在郑明心的手上，一圈一圈的挑逗着  
邱逑的舌头轻轻舔了舔郑明心的耳垂，然后含进嘴里  
郑明心的心跳快得有点不正常，他在害怕  
郑明心避开了邱逑的唇，转过身来看向他  
邱逑裸着上身，下面只围了一条浴巾，轻轻一扯就能开的那种  
他脸上带着笑意，其实郑明心很喜欢邱逑的笑容  
“p’new”  
郑明心手抚摸着邱逑的脸，微微靠近，闭上眼，两人熟练的挑逗着彼此的唇舌  
良久，两人分开，郑明心睁开眼却愣了  
甩了甩头，眼前的林阳才重新变回邱逑  
完了，完了完了，怎么回事啊我！！！不是都想好要过以前的生活吗！你给我冷静点啊大脑！  
“p’new怎么了？”  
“没什么，来”郑明心甩了甩头，拉过邱逑的脖子，打算来一击狠的把林阳从脑子里赶出去  
「阿心」  
郑明心推开邱逑，捂着胸口，妈·的，要萎了！  
那一声声「阿心」唤的他心慌  
“你回去吧”  
“嗯？”  
“对不起，我会叫guy送你回去的”  
说完，郑明心留下他，自己开门慌忙离开了  
出了门被冷风吹醒，他脑子清醒了点，他在热闹的红灯区街头盲目的走着，不知道要去哪里  
“喂”  
「少爷你在哪」  
“我随便走走，你回去吧”  
挂了电话，他还是不知道要去哪  
“阿心！”  
完了完了，出现幻觉就算了，怎么现在还出现幻听了  
“阿心！”  
“这幻听怎么还越来越大声了…”  
“阿心！”  
郑明心被人从后面一拉转了个身，林阳喘着气的脸就出现在眼前  
“幻觉幻听一起上的时候真招架不住啊…”  
“阿心你说什么啊！”林阳捧着郑明心的脸看他“你，你没事吧啊？”  
不是幻觉，也不是幻听，他是真的出现在他面前了  
林阳双手抓着郑明心的双臂，上下查看，怕他哪里受了伤  
“你，你怎么会在这里”  
“你今天没去希望之家，又不接我电话短信，我担心啊！你看，要是我不来，你都不知道是不是又要被人…肉偿了！”  
那紧张的眼神，直击他的心脏  
林阳…  
“你..一个人来的？”  
“我叫了朋友陪我来的”  
郑明心看向林阳身后，钟鹏正搂着小个子一脸玩味的看着他们  
郑明心张了张嘴，发不出声音  
下一秒，他被林阳抱紧“没事就好没事就好，阿心我们走吧，不要留在这里了好不好”  
“我..”  
“你别怕，有我在呢，他们要是来了大不了我帮你把钱给还了！这样你就不用担心了”  
郑明心低头，眼睛微酸，他手搭在林阳腰上，抓紧了他的衣服  
钟鹏见状，发了个短信出去  
“爸比，你发短信给谁啊？”  
“弟弟”  
那头林阳松开了郑明心，心疼的摸了摸他的脸“走吧，我带你回去”  
“嗯”  
“等会儿！”  
郑明心猛回头，看着guy一脸惊讶  
“阿心，欠债还钱天经地义，你走了找谁给我工作还钱？”  
嗯？这什么剧本啊？他没叫guy做这件事啊！？  
“他欠你多少！？”林阳一个跨步挡在郑明心身前  
“……两万！”  
郑明心目瞪口呆，这撒谎也得有质量啊，你好歹说个十几万吧，两万会不会太少了，我这么不值钱吗？？？  
林阳痛痛快快的从自己口袋里拿出了支票，签了名就递给guy  
“可以了吧？！”  
“..可以了”guy点头“你可以带他走了”  
“阿心，我们走！”  
林阳拉着郑明心的手腕离开，钟鹏朝guy使了个眼色也走了，毕竟林阳还需要自己开车送他  
钟鹏把他们送到希望之家就走了，此时的希望之家没有人，林阳陪着郑明心上楼，两人坐在床边一时无言  
郑明心心里乱得很，今天晚上的一切都不同寻常  
不，其实从遇上林阳后就都不对劲了  
到底是为什么啊…为什么呢，他找不到理由来解释这个突然的动心  
这来的莫名其妙，来的猝不及防，甚至从未有过  
是了，他从来没遇到过这种类型的人，所以，他产生了强烈的好奇心，从而不对劲…?  
或许他根本不喜欢他  
毕竟从前遇到的人，个个心怀鬼胎，每个人都想着从他身上得到好处，却没想着要对他好  
这是没经历过的类型，所以…他被这该死的男人吸引了！  
豁然开朗！  
因为没见过，所以对他来说有着致命的吸引力，因为没见过，也从未得到过，所以他产生了性趣！  
很好，男人，你惹到我了  
“你早点睡吧”林阳起身，准备离开  
“等等！”郑明心从林阳身后紧紧抱住了他的腰  
“..怎么了，阿心”  
“我..我又欠了你…”  
“我们是朋友，怎么说这些”  
“不…你其实不用做那么多的…”  
林阳握紧了郑明心的手“可是你是我最重要的..朋友啊”  
郑明心把人抱得更紧了“那就更不能占你便宜了，我不是这么没有良心的人”  
“那你想…?”  
“嗯…我给你工作吧！”  
林阳转身看他，那张小脸此时笑眼弯弯的看着他“我给你工作！嗯..你需要私人助理吗？还是秘书？我都可以！给你工作，不要钱”  
“那怎么行”  
“为什么不行？”郑明心拉了拉林阳的手指“呐呐呐，好嘛～”  
“呃..可是”  
“呐呐呐，好嘛好嘛～”  
“..好吧…”林阳答应了“我..我可能缺个..助理？”  
“林医生！那～我们什么时候开始工作啊？”  
“你想什么时候开始？”  
“那明天吧～好不好呀？”  
“嗯..好啊”  
“那林医生～明天见啦～”  
“明、明天见”  
送走了林阳，郑明心躺在床上，buniee不知道从哪个角落跑了出来跳上了床窝在他的旁边  
郑明心一边顺着它的毛，一边顺着自己的思路想，最后发现，他想的就是对的  
只要让他上林阳一次，那那些不正常就一定会变正常，所以当务之急，他得想个办法把人拐上床  
没错！去做他的助理！医生护士play，最容易擦出火花了！  
啧啧啧，我怎么这么机灵呢～  
郑明心还在暗暗自得，钟鹏的电话就打来了  
“喂～”  
「心情很好？」  
“有点”  
「在哪呢？还在希望之家？」  
“对啊”  
「我还以为你会回大宅呢，怎么样，哥哥今天这一出，好吧？」  
“…自作主张…”郑明心嘟囔  
「那傻子找不到你人第一时间就想到去红灯区，你以后在红灯区的时间可多着呢，现在这么做了起码以后他就不会想到你在红灯区了」他可是为了他着想啊，他演这么多不就是不想林阳知道他的身份嘛「反正哥哥帮你解决了这个问题了，你以后记得接他电话回他短信啊，不然他又拉着我到处找人了」  
“知道啦…”  
「他送你回去之后，你们两…怎么样了？」  
“没怎么样啊，哦，我答应去当他的助理了”  
「蛤？」  
“我会去他的医院当助理”  
「助理？你版图扩大了啊，从希望之家开副本到医院玩了啊」  
“钟鹏，我觉得我对他不太对劲”  
「嗯？你发现了？」开窍的这么快？  
“我可能是因为没上过他所以才会这么不对劲”  
「什么？」钟鹏震惊「你怎么得出来的结论？？？」  
郑明心把自己的思路清清楚楚的捋了一遍给钟鹏听，郑明心越捋越顺，说到最后他问钟鹏，“你觉得呢？元芳？”  
「……我觉得…你是个憨憨」  
“干嘛骂人啊！？”  
「你真的觉得是这样？」  
“对啊”  
「你就没想到有可能是其他可能？」  
“例如？”  
「…爱啊？」  
“不可以”郑明心反驳  
不可以？这是什么回答  
钟鹏抽抽嘴角「你不再想想在回答我？」  
“我想想…嗯，不可以”  
…行叭


	9. 大白兔奶糖 09

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

钟鹏和郑明心聊完电话以后原本想抱着自己的小宝贝睡觉了，但是脑子里郑明心跟他分析的那一大段话实在是把他弄到脑壳疼  
他不明白郑明心为什么在感情上这么拗，也不明白好端端的爱情被他说的往另一个不堪的方向发展得如此迅速  
他想上人家林阳也要看看林阳愿不愿意才是啊，林阳家教那么严，他可能还相信那套婚前不许性·行为的那套法则呢，怎么可能啊…  
“pongpongpong”  
“唔？”  
“爸比，是不是有人在敲我门家门啊？”阿塔潘揉揉眼睛问  
“好像是，我去看看，你睡”  
钟鹏从猫眼望出去，皱了皱眉头，开门  
“有什么事值得你大半夜过来？”  
林阳不管钟鹏挡在门口的手，硬是闯了进去，然后在他家客厅里走来走去  
“你有什么事吗大哥？”  
钟鹏看他已经晃了好几圈了，连阿塔潘都裹着被子跑出来了他还没说自己来这里是有什么事情  
“我，我…”  
“你？”两张脸好奇的看向林阳  
“我，我对我的好朋友起了不该起的念头！”  
钟鹏和阿塔潘互相看了眼，然后抱紧“你不能分开我们”  
“你不能对我们其中一个有不该起的念头！”  
“不是你们！是，是阿心！”  
“阿心？”危险解除，阿塔潘好奇起来，今天他第一次见到林阳常常挂在嘴边的阿心呢，看起来白白嫩嫩的，被追债的时候可怜兮兮的，确实是个很可人的小妖精  
“P’tay你终于动凡心啦！？”阿塔潘笑了，他以前还以为林阳要收心寡欲一辈子了呢～原来喜欢这种类型的，哦吼，p’tay的品味真不错啊，怪不得以前那些都进不了眼  
钟鹏在一旁面无表情，实则内心波涛汹涌  
我…擦，看来郑明心是真的能如愿所偿…不是，我怎么能这么想啊，那是我的朋友啊！可是，郑明心是我弟弟啊……可是林阳是你朋友啊！可是…算了算了，先静观其变  
“我，我也不知道为什么，我每次见到他我都移不开眼…他真的太可爱了…”  
是啊，他打架的时候更可爱呢  
“阿心和我在一起的时候我总会看着他就神游了，又很容易…心跳加速…”  
郑明心真的…这么好看嘛..我跟他一起长大也没觉得啊，只觉得他有时候真欠揍  
“今天我跟他回去…我本来想走了，可是他从后面..这样，这样抱住我”林阳一边说一边给他们做示范“他这样抱着我的时候，我我我我..我起了不该起的念头…”  
“是起了不该起的念头，还是起了不该起的「头」啊？”阿塔潘调侃他  
钟鹏皱了皱眉，不行啊弟夫，你怎么能这样呢？！  
“然后呢然后呢？”  
“他说欠了我很多，要给我打工，我答应了”  
“哦哦哦哦哦哦！”  
“所以我叫他去医院给我做助理了….”  
“P’tay真有你的啊！”阿塔潘激动的拍手“医生护士～上司助理～哦～容易擦出火花哦～想想看，你们两值夜班的时候～这医院空无一人～阿心穿着白大褂和修身的西裤就站在病床前～然后喊你「林医生～」”  
“哦咦！小滚！”林阳捂起脸害羞了  
钟鹏呆愣原地，听着自己的老婆和自己兄弟YY自己的弟弟，这感觉，有点…刺激  
“可是，可是我不知道阿心对我怎么想的…”  
还能怎么想的，就可能想着有天把穿着白大褂黑西裤的你也推倒在医院的病床上吧  
不过…他可能推倒了就不负责了  
“那还不简单啊”阿塔潘拍拍他肩膀“我觉得啊！阿心也一定对你有意思的！不然谁受的了你天天科普大道理啊”  
“喂！小滚！”  
“追人嘛，日久生情的嘛，他都去你医院工作了，这机会不是很多嘛！你们还天天一起吃饭呢，投其所好，偶尔单独约出来逛逛街看看电影，适当的时候啊就来个两人旅游～气氛到了，p’tay不要怂啊，直接上本垒打！”  
“小滚你真的是！”  
“难道我说的不对嘛！当初”  
“诶诶诶！”钟鹏拿手捂住了阿塔潘的嘴“有些事就不要说这么清楚了啊”  
林阳无视了他们的举动，想着阿塔潘和他说的话“啊！”  
“怎么了？”  
“你说的那些…我好像…都在做啊”  
“那为什么你们还不谈恋爱？”  
“是啊？为什么呢”  
阿塔潘想了想“他可能想要你先说？”  
“哦！是有这个可能！阿心容易害羞啊！”  
“对嘛！所以你该先开口！”  
“有道理！”  
“你们等一下！”钟鹏打断了他们激烈的讨论“你们讨论得那么冲动做什么，就这么跑去告白？就这么肯定z..阿心想要和你谈恋爱吗？”  
“不肯定啊..”林阳委屈“可是我喜欢他嘛..不努力怎么能够有进展…”  
“话是这么说啦…”  
可是郑明心他，他就、他就只馋你的身子啊傻瓜…可是这话又不能直接说…天啊，郑明心干嘛给自己安那么一个人设啊啊！！！！现在他要怎么委婉的提醒自己的朋友，直说戳穿郑明心不行，委婉点又怕林阳听不懂  
“你真的很喜欢…阿心？”钟鹏再一次问  
“嗯！”林阳害羞的低下头“我真的好喜欢他”  
钟鹏也认识林阳很久了，这是他第一次见到林阳说喜欢谁  
曾经很多人想要通过他认识林阳，甚至还叫他转交过情书，但是林阳都退了回去，并给人发了好人卡  
他的弟弟，不是什么好人，和林阳比起来。  
林阳就像是在阳光下长大的孩子，称得上优越的家世背景，良好的自我修养，所谓世俗正确的价值观，都让他看起来与他们格格不入  
可是…打从心底里的想法，他真的希望他的弟弟能和这样的人一起啊  
而不是把打打杀杀挂在嘴边  
能救赎郑明心的人…会不会就是林阳，这个向阳而生的人  
好吧，你喜欢郑明心，我希望郑明心往正确的方向走，而郑明心…想要你，虽然他的念头不是那么的好，但是我会努力让他变好的，这感觉朝着的目标都是一个方向  
既然如此，林阳，你这个弟夫，我认了啊  
“我帮你”钟鹏说“我帮你追他”  
“真的！？”  
“嗯”钟鹏点点头  
帮你追郑明心，而且努力让郑明心对你死，心，塌，地。  
“那太好啦！我要怎么做！？”  
“明天去接他吧，一起去上班，对了，记得买份早餐给他，要..炸猪扒面线，再买份甜点吧，他不是爱吃嘛，就拿份布朗尼好了”  
“好好好！”林阳点头“谢谢你啊朋友！你真的是我最好的朋友了呢！”  
“不客气”弟夫  
啊哈，感觉占便宜了呢  
钟鹏看向林阳的目光越发谦和慈祥了，毕竟，这是小辈啊小辈  
钟鹏送走了林阳再一次躺在床上的时候，感觉到前途仿佛一片光明了  
林阳喜欢郑明心，而他细细捋了一遍郑明心最近的反应，也得出一个结论，郑明心确实想要林阳，但是现阶段他还不清楚自己的想要是哪一种想要——或者说他不敢往那个方向想，毕竟..他也曾经经历过这样的纠结  
当年遇上阿塔潘的时候，他也曾经警告过自己不要轻易对他动心，可是感情要真的能够用理智来左右的，他就不叫感情了  
郑明心现在的挣扎…他都经历过，所以…郑明心应该还是会栽的  
所以，他如果凑合着两个人在一起，其实就是顺势而为，多好啊  
这好像是这段时间里面最好的消息了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈感觉郑明心会被吃的死死的呢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈想想就好兴奋啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
冷静，我可是哥哥呢  
噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈郑明心啊郑明心哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
第二天一早，林阳难得起了大早，吃过了家里的杂粮早餐，还顺道给郑明心拿了一份  
到希望之家的时候，宁已经来了  
“今天这么早来干嘛？”  
“接阿心啊～”  
“接他？去哪？没听你说要去什么地方啊”  
“哦对了”林阳好像才想起来没跟宁说呢“阿心以后就在我那里上班了，你这里…有空再来啦”  
“嗯？？？你把我的员工撬走了？”  
“为兄弟..帮帮忙啊”  
“你把我的员工撬走了，然后说叫我帮帮忙？什么道理啊林阳！？”  
“过来过来”林阳拉着宁往旁边走“我要追阿心了”  
“嗯？铁树开花了？奇迹啊”  
“所以，你就帮帮我啊，反正你这里不缺人啊”  
“你医院很缺人吗，这就把人带走了”  
“医院不缺人，但是我缺阿心啊”  
“咦！”宁打了个冷颤，这人说起骚话来怎么一套一套的  
“就这样了啊，我把人带走了啊”林阳余光一瓢看到郑明心下来了  
今天的郑明心穿着打扮有点点帅，穿着白色的衬衣和黑西装裤，手上拿着一个小包包，头发也打理得井井有条的  
“阿心！”  
“阳哥”郑明心笑着走到林阳身边“怎么这么早啊？”  
“我给你带早餐呀，来来来，先吃了在上班吧”  
郑明心被他拉到桌前坐下，有点期待的看着林阳把一个保温饭盒拿出来  
是什么呢，他有点好奇了——这是什么啊？？？  
“这是什么啊？？”宁替他问出来了  
“谷物粥啊”林阳颇自得的说“这个很营养，抗氧化还好吃呢！”  
郑明心小嘴一瘪“我不要…我要吃炸猪扒面线”  
“可是那个不健康啊”林阳急了“阿心阿心，早上还是要吃得健康点的啊”  
“可是我不喜欢…”  
“乖乖，就吃一两口也好啊”  
“不好吃…”  
“你试试看呀，我叫阿姨加了点糖，味道和甜粥很像的”  
听到这句话，郑明心才不情不愿的勺了一口放进嘴里，果然有种谷物香和奶香，还带着一点甜  
“怎么样？”  
“还行吧”  
只是吃了两口郑明心又不想吃了，还是林阳哄着才堪堪吃了半碗，吃完林阳拿了一个布朗尼出来  
郑明心看到布朗尼眼睛都亮了  
“走吧”林阳拉着郑明心起身，顺手接过他手里的包“去车上吃吧”  
“嗯嗯！”  
两人走到门口，才记起来要和宁说拜拜  
“宁，我们走了啊”  
“走走走，别在这里碍我眼了”要瞎，以前怎么没发现林阳还是个宠妻的呢  
到医院的时候是压线到的，没有迟到  
林阳带着他去见了自己在妇产科的姐姐，内科的爸爸，和医护站的妈妈，最后才回到自己的药房  
“各位”  
正在配药的各位医护人员停下手中的工作看向自己已经神隐很久，今天破天荒没有迟到失踪的林科长  
“这位是阿心，以后就是大家的同事了，有什么事情大家要多帮帮阿心啊，阿心来”  
“大家好，我第一天来很多事情还不懂，若是做错了什么还请大家多多海涵，大家叫我阿心就好啦”  
“你好啊阿心”  
“你们好你们好”  
“都认识了吧”林阳笑眯眯的看向大家“那大家继续工作吧，阿心，走吧去我办公室”  
“好啊～”  
办公室里本来就有一张空桌子，就放在林阳对面，桌子上还空荡荡的，什么都没有  
“阿姨已经打扫过了，不过好像少了很多东西啊，空落落的”  
“嗯…”郑明心点点头“对了阳哥，我要做什么啊？”  
“嗯…”林阳也不知道要给他安排什么工作比较好，其实他自己本身也是领个闲差，不然之前哪有那么多时间去找郑明心啊  
“不如今天就先不工作了，去给你买点办公用品吧”  
“好啊，也行啊！”  
刚回到医院没多久的林阳又带着郑明心跑了，两个人去了最近的宜家  
“这个杯子好看！”  
“买啊！”  
一对水杯放进了购物车里  
“诶，阿心，我每天都给你带早餐吧”  
“不要啦”郑明心拒绝，他不想每天都吃谷物粥啊  
“不行～我要每天都盯着你才行，不吃早饭对身体不好，天天吃甜品当早饭就更不好了！”  
“喵嗷～”  
“阿心～你要是乖乖的吃早饭我可以给你带布朗尼啊！”  
“布朗尼？”这个…也可以吧  
“选一个饭盒吧！”林阳拿起两个饭盒  
“唔…”有点难选  
“难选吗？”  
“有点”  
“都买了吧”  
林阳大手一挥，两个饭盒下购物车  
“这个抱枕好可爱啊！”  
“买，再买张小被子吧，中午可以在医院里面午休”  
“好～”  
他们买了一车东西回了医院，把林阳的办公室给装扮了起来  
“阳哥，我们弄得…这么温馨会不会不太好？”  
“没事”林阳无所谓的挥挥手“我又不见病人”  
“有道理”  
“晚上去吃饭吧？你喜欢的咖喱？”  
“好啊！”


	10. 大白兔奶糖 10

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“医药科新来的那个郑医师真的好帅啊”  
“真的真的！帅炸了！”  
“不知道科长哪里找回来的，呜呜每天上班的动力都有了呢！”  
“虽然只是帮林科长工作的，平时也接触的少，可是帅哥就是只能远观不可亵玩焉啊！”  
“不知道他有没有恋人呢～”  
“嗯？他恋人不是林科长吗？”  
“是林科长吗？”  
“不是吗？”  
“是吗？”  
“他们每天一起上班”  
“他们每天一起下班”  
“他们每天一起吃饭”  
“他们每天都在一起”  
“我前两天还见到林科长给郑医师理头发”  
“我昨天还见到郑医师跟林科长撒娇”  
“我刚刚才看到林科长捏郑医师的脸…看起来好滑好好摸哦…”  
“他们是恋人”  
“天生一对”  
“结案”  
“你们在做什么？”  
小护士们回头，看到林阳带着郑明心站在他们身后  
“嘤”好好磕哦  
“好好工作”singto从旁边走出来，挥散了人群“阳哥来拿什么？”  
“哦，单子给你”林阳把清单递给他“你科里怎么回事啊，上班时间还在聊八卦”  
“…这不是最近医院多了可以八卦的人嘛”  
“嗯？谁啊？”  
Singto抽空看了林阳一眼，还能有谁啊，不就眼前这个憨憨嘛  
“没，你别知道比较好，呐，都给你分好了，拿回去吧”  
“哦，谢啦”林阳不疑有他，和郑明心拿着东西就走了  
Singto看着林阳和郑明心有说有笑的离开，时不时还像小孩子一样打闹，整个氛围飘着粉红色的气泡，果然啊…真的如同那些小护士说的一样吧，他们两，在谈恋爱  
还真的不是空口无凭，singto前两天去林阳办公室的时候都被吓到了，以为自己进了谁家  
整个办公室洋溢着「家」的味道  
再看看他们桌上的东西，一件件都是情侣款，所以说，是在谈恋爱吧  
办公室恋情啊，深深怀疑林阳带他来上班就是为了谈恋爱。不过大概林家人大概乐见其成，毕竟..好不容易看到林阳开窍了啊，连他这个朋友都为他感到高兴  
绯闻中的两个人正在讨论今晚要去哪里吃饭，一通电话打断了他们  
“我去接个电话”  
“嗯好，那我回去等你”  
郑明心走去楼梯间接起  
“喂”  
「今晚奶糖会出事，你回去蹲着」  
“动了？”  
「嗯，抓现行就好，不要闹大」  
“我说，为什么这么麻烦”郑明心揉了揉太阳穴“你直接一点好不好，一锅端了麻烦事也少”  
「不行，不能打草惊蛇」  
“知道了”  
郑明心不知道钟鹏为什么现在做事都畏手畏脚的，从前要是有人触底线他比自己还暴躁呢，果然是年纪大了吗  
“阳哥对不起呀，今晚不能和你一起吃饭了，我哥叫我回家呢”  
“那好吧，下次吧”  
“嗯嗯！”  
郑明心下了班就回到奶糖  
“小少爷”  
“怎么样”  
“今天吴叔父的儿子会来这里做交易”  
“在我这里…贩·毒”郑明心勾勾嘴角“胆子不小”  
“大少爷布置好了，小少爷，大少说不要轻举妄动”  
“知道了”  
晚上九点，吴恒出现在奶糖里，郑明心在楼上看着他的动作，吴恒很谨慎，在大厅了兜了几圈才进了某个VIP室  
“来了”郑明心看着另一个混血儿在吴恒进了VIP室后等了一会儿也进去了  
郑明心从抽屉里拿出了自己的枪，下楼，让人把夜店里的音响开到最大  
“少爷，等我们的人来吧”  
郑明心看着监视画面里的人已经开始喝起酒，估计很快就要进行交易了  
“还没到吗”  
“…路上有点塞车”  
“来的人是谁”  
“是警·察”  
“警·察？”郑明心似笑非笑的看向guy“警·察来了，我这奶糖还开得下去？”  
“这也是大少最好的打算”  
“这不是”郑明心把枪上膛“警·察来了，我的奶糖也开不下去了，这不是最好的方式”  
“少爷！”  
郑明心看见里面的人已经拿出货在验了“我数三声，全部人跟我进去”  
“少爷！”  
“三”  
“你等等啊！”  
“二”  
“大少说”  
“一！”  
郑明心一踹门，枪口直接指向吴恒  
“小少爷”吴恒脸色发白  
“你倒是敢”郑明心冷笑“在我这里玩毒？你爸知道吗”  
见事情败露，吴恒也无所谓了  
“小少爷，大家都是混饭吃罢了”  
“混饭吃我没意见，来我这里做交易就不行”  
“小少爷是打算不给我活路了？”  
“呵，你觉得呢？”  
“peng”  
郑明心捂住自己的手臂，震惊的看向后方  
“保护少爷！”guy把郑明心护在身后，手下的人一见郑明心伤了手就开始乱起来，而吴恒也趁着这空隙跑出了房间，连那个混血也跑出来了  
两个人跑进舞池随意抓了两个姑娘当人质，他们手上也有枪  
“该死”明明都是瓮中捉鳖了，竟然还让人跑出来了  
奶糖因为这变故而变得混乱，大家都往各个方向逃跑，被挟持的两个姑娘更是吓的脸色都白了，一直流眼泪  
“小少爷，我安全出奶糖就放人，不然”吴恒用枪怼了怼女孩“你也不想奶糖出人命吧？”  
可恶，从小到大都没被人这样威胁过  
郑明心推开挡在前面的guy，然后朝奶糖二楼开了一枪，一个人应声倒下跌落至一楼  
“这”  
郑明心再上膛，直接对准了吴恒  
“小少爷！你”  
“我的奶糖已经出人命了，接下来，是你”  
“我手上可有人啊！”吴恒急了，他没想到郑明心竟然那么迅速找到了他在奶糖安插的内鬼  
“随便”  
“郑明心！”  
“你动啊，你开抢啊”郑明心一步一步逼近“吴恒，我以为你该知道，我最讨厌被威胁了”  
“三，二”  
“郑明心！”  
“一”  
“peng”  
又是一声，被吴恒挟持的那个女腿部中弹  
“下一个就是你”  
因为女孩被打中了，吴恒拖着她就是个累赘，连那个混血都发现情况不对劲了，郑明心完全不害怕，尽管他的手一直在流血  
混血把人推到拿枪的人群上，转身就要跑  
“peng”  
又是一枪，混血顺势就倒下，周围的人立刻扑上去讲人按住，而郑明心连看都没看他一眼  
吴恒从前就听过郑明心枪法很准，他可以根据目测的距离和枪的射程什么的进行计算，从而精准的杀到自己要杀的人  
吴恒还以为这是假的，如今才知道，他比自己想象中还要厉害，他拿枪的手都不稳了  
“别，别过来！”  
中枪的女孩现在就是个麻烦，可是吴恒没办法，拉着她，他或许还能拖延时间，可若放了那女孩，他可能就凉了  
他也想要开抢，可是只要他开抢，周围的人就能立刻把他打成蜂窝，连同这个女孩  
“郑明心，你想要和我同归于尽吗”  
“呵，只有你会死”  
“郑明心..你别太自信！”  
“临死废话还这么多”  
“郑明心..你杀了我，我爸不会放过你的”  
“我会怕吗？”郑明心动了动“你说，我能打到你的手臂吗？应该不难”  
“等..等等”  
“还有什么遗言？”郑明心微微侧头“guy，录下来，给吴叔父发过去”  
“郑明心…”  
“嗯？”  
“我…我，既然如此…那就…那就一起死吧！”  
吴恒推开那个累赘，朝郑明心冲过来  
“peng！”  
“peng！”  
“全部不要动！把枪放下！”  
奶糖里涌进大量的警察，郑明心在倒下前，余光看到了隐在警察中的钟鹏，他脸色有点不好  
好吧，他确实冲动了  
嘶，他也得到教训了..真他·妈疼啊  
“少爷！”guy抱住了郑明心倒下的身体“少爷少爷！”  
“疼死了…”  
“少爷少爷，我带你去医院吧啊”  
“你留下来…收拾残局…给我..打120”  
“少爷！”  
Guy不用叫救护车了，下一秒担架就抬过来了，郑明心被人抬上了担架，送进了最近的医院，因为钟鹏在现场，guy直接跟着郑明心去了医院  
“怎么回事啊？”林阳看着急救站突然涌进了大量的人好奇  
“今天红灯区那边发生了枪战，好像伤了不少人”  
“啊？”  
“还好你今天值班，你快去准备好纱布什么的，还有止血、止痛药，听说有人中弹了，看来今晚会很忙”  
“好！”  
林阳立刻回到自己的药房，带着人准备等会儿可能会用到的药，他带着人给各科送药，然后留在了急救室里帮忙  
郑明心中弹的地方在肩膀上，即使现在有guy在他也时时刻刻保持着清醒，还有闲情和给他急救的人聊天  
“我们现在去什么医院啊？”  
“最近的林氏医院”  
“嗯？”郑明心动了动，扯到了伤口“林氏？”不会是他想的那个林氏吧？  
“嗯，最近就是那里了，你的伤不能耽误”  
“guy…”  
“少爷”  
“他今晚…直班”  
“那是..林先生家的…”  
“嗯…”郑明心笑了笑“你知道怎么做吧？”  
“…知道了”  
“那就好…”郑明心喘了口气“问问钟鹏…怎么样了”  
“少爷，大少会处理好的，您就先休息不要说话了..”  
“唔…你是不是也..觉得我最近…有点话多…”  
“没有少爷”  
“我自己都觉得有点话多…”  
“少爷，你乖乖的休息好不好”  
“好吧……”郑明心委屈的闭上眼，过了没多久又睁开“guy..我睡不着”  
“…”  
“Guy，给我说说故事呗…”  
Guy知道当郑明心处于受伤状态下，除非是晕过去了，不然他再痛也会坚持去到一个安全的地方再倒下的  
无奈，guy只好拿出手机，打开电台，给他听直播，就这么熬到了医院  
“中了两弹，一弹擦伤，一弹在肩膀上”  
“好的，已经准备好手术室，推过去”  
“好！”  
Guy看着郑明心进了手术室，他便坐在外面等着，他身上也都是血，郑明心的  
“你…”  
Guy抬头，见到人挑了挑眉  
“你…追债大哥？！”  
“…你好”  
“你怎么会在这！？”林阳转念一想，对了，红灯区发生枪战了啊“是你们那里发生枪战了？！”  
“..嗯”  
还好他的阿心已经离开那里了，不然…他都不敢想  
“先生”  
“啊？”  
“你是来送药的吗？”  
“啊..对，送药，还有血袋”不过刚刚已经让护士送进去了  
“里面的人..是你的朋友吗？”林阳问  
Guy迟疑了两秒，然后摇了摇头  
少爷和林阳是迟早要见的，只是…他要编个什么故事骗过去呢  
“不是你朋友？”林阳错愕“难道…是你敌人？”  
还特地来看看他死没死？  
“..不是”这故事真的有点难编啊…  
“难道是…你另一个欠债人？？”  
guy再摇了摇头“……是阿心”  
“阿心！？”林阳心口一痛“我..我认识的阿心？！”  
“嗯”  
林阳震惊，后退两步，转身跑向手术室，输入密码后进去了  
行了，guy想，他可以趁这段时间编故事了  
-  
关于郑明心打伤了那个女孩这件事我可能要解释一下  
我还记得我小时候看的一集柯南，毛利小五郎和妃英理的一集里面有提到过，当年小五郎也曾经打伤过一个被挟持的女生的腿，但是其实是在救那个孩子，因为被打伤了腿的人对绑匪而言是个累赘，他们不能跑不能动，最后就只能被绑匪抛下，从而得救  
所以，如果这个认知是假的，那就要怪柯南了（甩锅逃跑jpg.）


	11. 大白兔奶糖 11

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

手术台上的人苍白了脸，肩膀上的伤口被手术刀切开，那仿佛割在他身上似的  
疼，阿心那样怕疼的人，该多疼啊  
上次被打了 ，他就疼的要哭似的，这次..是弹伤啊，他该多疼  
他站在隔离区，隔着那玻璃看见医生从伤口里拿出了一个弹头，看到医生给他缝合伤口，抓心的难受  
“林医生？”  
“…”  
“林医生在这里做什么啊？”  
“我…”林阳又看向手术台  
“这是你的朋友吗？”  
“嗯…”  
“手术快好了林医生，你在这里等等吧，我先回去处理事情了”  
“好”  
林阳等了一会儿，出了门打了个电话，给医药科的人交代了接下来的工作，又回去继续等着  
他等到郑明心手术完，送到病房，坐在床边看着他  
他摸了摸郑明心的手，有点凉  
Guy进来了，认真听了医生给他的交代，虽然他觉得接下来他没什么机会照顾到他的少爷了  
“林先生”  
林阳看向他，微微张了张嘴“怎么回事…”  
“咳咳”guy清了清嗓子，然后开始了他的表演“阿心在我那里抵押了东西，约好了今晚来拿，不巧，碰上了枪战，他被误伤了两枪，在这点上，我很抱歉，没有保护到他”  
林阳微微点了点头“那也…没办法，谁能想到会这么巧，谢谢你送他过来”  
“没什么”  
“接下来我会保护他，您请回吧”  
“……好的，那我先走了”guy走了两步，又回去了“林先生，这个给你”  
林阳接过没发现是之前给他的支票“这？”  
“是我们让他受了伤，这点..就算是补偿了”  
林阳愣了愣  
“那我先走了”  
“哦…拜拜…”  
林阳看着手上的支票，有些错愕，这帮黑道，还挺讲江湖义气的啊…  
林阳看着郑明心发了会儿愣，林曦就来了  
“真的是阿心啊！？”林曦看向睡在病床上的人，刚刚有人跟她说的时候林曦还不信“还好吗？”  
“嗯，麻药过了就好了”  
“唉，可怜的孩子”林曦拍了拍林阳的肩膀“你好好照顾他，这间房的设备不是那么好，没有单独的洗手间，等他的点滴打完了，安排他去其他单人房吧”  
“姐…”  
“哎呀，这什么脸啊，别哭丧着，你以为姐姐不知道你什么心思啊，我看啊，阿心迟早要进我们家门，对自己人，当然要好点啦”  
“姐”林阳扭扭捏捏的喊着姐姐  
“行了行了，姐姐不打扰你了啊，等会儿叫人给你带点吃的过来啊”  
“谢谢姐姐”  
林阳其实一早就想把郑明心送去楼上的VIP了，可是又不太好意思利用自己的私权，没想到姐姐…  
“唔…”  
“阿心！阿心，你感觉怎么样？”  
郑明心迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，看到林阳勉强笑了笑  
“渴吗？要不要喝点水？”  
林阳拿棉签沾了点水给他润润唇  
“阳..”  
“嗯？”  
“疼…”  
林阳眉头紧锁，抚摸着他的发“不疼..不疼啊…”  
“唔…”  
郑明心撒着娇，连自己都感觉好像真的很疼，疼到他想哭  
郑明心抽了抽鼻子，那眼泪就不受控制的流下来了  
“不哭..不哭”林阳给他擦了擦眼角，握着他的手，在他手背上亲吻着“很快就好了..你想吃什么？我去给你买好不好？”  
“唔…蛋糕…”  
“不行啊，你现在不能吃”林阳的指腹又擦去了郑明心眼角的水光“等你好了，我带你去吃好不好”  
“嗯…”  
钟鹏站在门口看着他们两，叹了口气，转身离开了  
郑明心在医院待了三四天就已经能蹦能跳了，其实肩膀上的伤对他来说也只是小伤，毕竟以前也试过，加上年轻，这种伤很快能好  
不过林阳还是担心，非要他在这医院里待够一个星期  
“我要发霉了”郑明心撇嘴看林阳  
“哪有，不是天天都陪你出去晒太阳吗”  
“我想出去吃蛋糕”  
“乖～还有几天就能出院了啊”  
“阳哥～”郑明心扯着林阳的衣袖“我好了～”  
林阳握住他的手，放到嘴边亲了亲“住够一个星期好吗？”林阳真诚的眼眸看向他“我怕还有什么后遗症，你知道的，我很担心你啊”  
郑明心吞了吞口水，心跳快得不正常  
“呃..嗯…”  
“我没打扰你们的好事吧？”  
两人一同看向门口，宁抱着一束花走进来  
“呐，祝你早日康复啊”宁把花放到桌上，再把手里的小包包放下，从里面捞出了一只小奶猫  
“buniee！”郑明心接过buniee  
“知道你可能无聊，林阳叫我带过来给你消消遣，等一下又要带回去了”  
郑明心抱着小奶猫亲了亲，buniee也无比依赖的蹭了蹭郑明心的手指  
林阳看着郑明心看猫的样子笑得温柔，宁左右看看，然后似乎了然的点点头“你们两在一起了？”  
这一句话把两人都问愣了  
糟糕…好像搞砸了什么事啊……  
林阳低头揉着自己的衣服，郑明心低头撸着猫，两人都不说话，可是看样子，两人都害羞的不得了  
他是不是该离开…留点空间给他们…  
“那个..我出去看看啊”  
宁起身跑了，还给他们锁好了门  
这屋内一时间沉默的有些..害羞，林阳偷看了郑明心一眼，只见郑明心白皙的脸上泛着红，无意识的在咬着自己的下唇，小眼神不小心看了他一眼立刻又慌张的收了回去  
林阳吞吞口水，心跳快得好像要跳出来似的  
他试探性的碰了碰郑明心的的小尾指，见他没躲开，拿着食指轻轻勾住了他的尾指缠绕  
Buniee喵呜一声逃离了主人的手跳下床，林阳顺势就握住了郑明心的手  
这房间安静的似乎可以听见彼此的心跳声  
“阿心”  
“嗯..？”  
林阳抬头看他，郑明心也跟着抬头看他  
忽然想到前两天躺在手术台上的郑明心，他想要站在他的身边好好保护他，不让他再受到任何伤害  
“我…”  
“嗯？”郑明心有点紧张，紧张到手心都在冒冷汗，他好期待..好期待林阳要跟他说的话  
“我们…出院后去吃抹茶蛋糕好不好？！”  
“……”  
就说这个？？？郑明心微叹，怎么感觉…有点失望  
林阳自己也在心里捶打，这么好的时机..怎么就提抹茶蛋糕啊笨蛋！！！  
“好”郑明心扁扁嘴回答  
林阳看他委屈的样子，手下意识的握紧了郑明心的手，他感觉喉咙又开始干涩起来，深呼吸，他再次开口  
“阿心”  
“…嗯？”这次郑明心不抱希望了，妈·的这次又是吃什么蛋糕啊！我不想吃蛋糕了啊！  
“阿心…”没办法啊，好像还没做好心理准备啊  
“干嘛..”  
“阿心…”  
“有话就给我快说！”郑明心不耐烦的朝他喊  
这人，给他这么多期待干嘛！  
“我喜欢你跟我交往吧！”豁出去了  
“好！”诶？他刚刚说了什么来着？！  
“真的？！”林阳满脸通红的看他，惊喜到嘴都合不拢了  
“嗯？”  
“阿心你真的要跟我交往吗！？”  
“我…”我如果说我刚刚根本没听清楚你信吗？？可是看着眼前的林阳，他根本说不出口啊  
“阿心阿心！太好啦！”林阳上前抱住他“谢谢你！谢谢你阿心！”  
“呃..”郑明心拍了拍他的背“不客气？”  
林阳放开他，他脸上那耀眼的微笑也似乎带动了郑明心的情绪  
“koko”  
门被打开，宁探了个头进来“你们..聊完了吗？”  
“嗯嗯！”林阳笑着朝宁说“宁，给你正式介绍一下，这是我的新男友，阿心！”  
宁松了口气，还好刚刚没有搞砸什么事情，还给了他们机会告白呢，他真是个好人  
宁看着林阳幸福的样子摇了摇头，爱情啊，真的会让人冲昏头脑啊  
“宁，给我们两拍张照吧！”  
“干嘛？”  
“我要告诉所有人我的男朋友是阿心啊！”  
“这么急？”郑明心拉住他的手  
“你不想吗？”林阳委屈的看他  
“…也..不是”奇了怪了，他怎么面对林阳就说不出这拒绝的话啊？？林阳是不是给他下了什么迷药呢！？  
虽然林阳很想公开郑明心的脸，不过郑明心嫌弃自己现在的样子不够好看，而且还穿着病服。最后林阳含蓄的选了张两人小手指勾在一起的照片发上网  
当晚，林阳的fb，ig和twi炸了，林阳的朋友有多少，在那天郑明心见识到了，不过短短的时间，看着林阳的评论区里一片祝福声，郑明心都有些傻眼，更不用提林阳的手机声响都没停过，让郑明心不禁怀疑他应该是只公开了恋情，而不是答应了求婚吧？？？  
“你朋友..这么多吗？”  
林阳挠了挠头“嗯，好像是有点多”林阳傻笑一声“等你好了，我就带你去见见他们啊”  
郑明心点点头“好”  
其实不怪他们大惊小怪的，实在是林阳老树开花…整整二十多年里都没有遇上过对的人，就在他们觉得林阳可能这辈子都不会动心的情况下突然就公布恋情了，而且大有奔着结婚的意思去  
毕竟林家的几位也都转了推，欢迎新成员的加入，你说说看，这怎么能不让人兴奋激动  
这就相当于内定的人了啊，会不会是已经怀了呢？指不定过几个月孩子都出来了  
这么想的人不在少数，连钟鹏都忍不住打电话问林阳  
晚上，当林阳回了家之后，钟鹏就悄咪咪躲着人来医院了  
“你干嘛？包成这样？”  
“我来看看你啊”钟鹏坐下，把自己的帽子摘了“你没怀孕吧！？”  
“当然没有啊！呃，不是，怎么就一定是我怀了呢！？不能是林阳怀啊！”  
钟鹏噎了口水，沉默片刻点点头“确实哦，你让他怀的几率比较大”  
“那是”  
“所以他怀了！？”  
“…我连人都没上你说呢！？”  
“那就好那就好，你要是真把林阳..你得负责！”  
郑明心先皱了皱眉，然后想了想，最后点点头“嗯，我会负责的，但是也得先上了再说啊…”  
看来这小子还没想明白，钟鹏暗自叹了口气，但无论如何，郑明心潜意识里还是把人放心上了，不然以他的脾气，若是玩玩就算，是绝对不会让林阳公布他两的事情的，他可烦这些了  
行叭，这是一个好的开始，网已经布下，连猎物都就位了，接下来就该收网了吧  
钟鹏看向郑明心，还在吃着个苹果，塞得满嘴都是，鼓鼓的，跟仓鼠一样  
“你干嘛这样看我”跟看猎物一样的眼神  
“没什么”钟鹏抬了抬他吃苹果的手“吃吧，吃多点啊”  
“哦”郑明心咬了口苹果“对了，奶糖的事情你处理得怎么样了？”  
“你伤到的那两个人，我让律师辩护成正当防卫了，不过就是那个混血比较麻烦…不过也不是什么大事，你不用多管”  
“行叭”处理好就好了，钟鹏说没事就肯定没事了  
“ding”  
钟鹏拿出手机，看了眼皱了皱眉  
“怎么啦？”  
“没什么，你好好休息，这段时间不要乱跑听到没有”  
“知道啦～”郑明心摆摆手，这段时间想想怎么把人拐上床才是他的正事呢  
“我走了啊”  
“拜拜～”


	12. 大白兔奶糖 12

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

钟鹏刚把车开进大宅，Lee就不知道从哪里冒出来钻到他车上去了  
“怎么样？”  
“老吴和你父亲在书房里呢，我听着动静可不太好”Lee一想到那老东西一进来就拿枪的样子都有些后怕  
“…”  
“对了，郑明心怎么样了啊？”  
“没什么，伤到肩膀，在医院里待着，我安排了人保护他，没什么问题”  
“他怎么就这么冲动把人杀了”Lee皱眉“不是说交给警察嘛”  
钟鹏捏了捏鼻梁，最近的事情真的把他搞到头大，吴恒是吴叔父唯一的儿子，郑明心下手说杀就杀了，也不想想后果  
太随心所欲了，这不是他想要的结果  
“我上去见见他”  
“诶诶诶”Lee拉住他“你小心点啊，我看那老东西随时随地都要走火，已经伤了一个郑明心，你可别也进医院了”  
“知道了”  
两人下车，走进大宅，宅里的人正在打扫卫生，吴叔父的人正站在楼梯口等着，见到钟鹏来了，倒是让开了一条路让他们上楼  
刚到门口，便听到吴叔父的质问“我儿子死了，你打算怎么赔我一个儿子”  
“…”  
“郑明心青出于蓝啊，我的儿子，说杀就杀了，一点情分都不讲，呵呵”  
“吴恒碰毒”  
“…”  
钟鹏勾勾嘴角，敲门  
“进来”  
“你回房间锁好门，别出来”钟鹏交代完Lee，打开门进去  
“父亲”  
“嗯”  
“吴叔父”  
“哼，担不起钟大少的叔父！”  
钟鹏笑了笑迎上去“这件事，不知道叔父想要怎么解决”  
“怎么解决？”他笑了“我要怎么解决？我要他郑明心赔命！你们做得到吗！”  
“那肯定做不到的”钟鹏点点头  
“你”  
“兔子自己撞到树上死了，难道还要砍无辜的树不成？吴恒明知道奶糖不能贩毒，阿心也警告过道上的人，吴恒知道却偏偏要犯，别说郑明心没给他机会”钟鹏拿出几份文件出来“阿心已经很好了，只是事不过三，吴恒太过，也别怪阿心”  
钟鹏手上的东西正是吴恒在奶糖贩毒的证据，图文并茂，抓个正着  
“阿心是收到内线，知道警·察会查，本来你吴恒要是跑了，那什么事情都不会有，可他偏偏..不听，不仅挟持人质，还让奶糖里的内鬼射伤了阿心，说到这个，我倒想问问叔父，这又是个什么意思？你吴恒的手，都伸到奶糖里去了？”  
“我..”  
“我相信叔父..不是对我们家有什么企图，只是当时情况你我都不清楚，奶糖里的监控都被警察收走了，我得到的消息也就是吴恒挟持人质，阿心想要救人却被吴恒射伤了，情急之下..吴恒的意外，我们很抱歉，只是阿心受伤在医院里重度昏迷，父亲也伤神了好几天，直到今天阿心才醒。叔父，你的心痛，父亲能够感同身受啊”钟鹏转过身看向父亲“父亲，你说是吧”  
看着儿子抽抽着脸给自己打眼色，他沉重的点了点头  
“叔父，阿恒的事情，我们很抱歉，但是这是一个意外，谁都不想的，不过当务之急…叔父还是想想要怎么去堵局里的那个混血的嘴吧，贩·毒是件大事，一不小心，可就什么都扯出来了”  
吴叔父咬牙，斗不过这伶牙利嘴的浑小子，只是警·察局里那个确实是个大问题，要是他把自己也拉出来了，就完了  
“哼！”  
钟鹏亲自把人送出了大宅又返回去了，正好赶上父亲挂电话  
“父亲”  
“心心还好吧”  
钟鹏失笑，虽然刚刚怎么听也知道自己这是鬼扯，可是父亲还是紧张了  
“生龙活虎的呢”  
“嗯”  
“父亲放心好了，他鬼灵的很”  
“太冲动了”  
钟鹏闻言低头不语  
“这次我替你们兄弟处理了后事，下次，不要再犯低级错误”  
“是，父亲”  
“他不会善罢甘休的，你们要做好准备…往最坏的方面打算”  
钟鹏心下一紧，有些沉重  
“好”  
“你在外面的那个小男友，若是害怕，就把人接到家里来，你起码可以安心出去处理这些事情”  
钟鹏眼下一热，点点头  
“行了，回去吧”  
钟鹏出门前看了一眼父亲的背影，依旧是那么挺拔，但是他还是看出来了时光给他留下的痕迹  
他长大了，父亲却也老了，无论如何，小的时候是父亲撑起这个家给了他们两兄弟一个衣食无忧的环境，现在，也是时候轮到他们来保护父亲了  
“父亲，好好休息”  
“嗯”  
出了门正打算回房，就被Lee冲出来拉了进房间  
“干嘛？”  
“怎么样怎么样？”  
“就那样，暂时把人请走了”  
“那么容易？”Lee怀疑“我不信”  
“当然不能信”钟鹏想到吴叔父离去的背影，知道这个人不会善罢甘休的“最近这段时间就别出门添乱了，留在家里照顾父亲”  
“放心好了，你父亲在我不出门的，何况现在出门岂不是给人当靶，若是没事还好，有事我可就升天了”  
“你知道就好了，我走了啊”  
“诶等等等等”Lee拉住他“你这么急做什么啊，我还没问完呢！”  
钟鹏叹气“还有什么事啊？”  
“你弟弟谈恋爱了？”  
钟鹏眉头一挑“嗯..没有啊”  
“死小孩撒谎呢你！”Lee捏了他手臂一把“别撒谎啊，说实话，不然我就告诉你父亲！”  
“干嘛啊！”钟鹏揉了揉手臂，他下手可太狠了吧“别是不是都去打小报告好吧！别以为我怕你”  
“哎呀，小爸不是担心你们嘛，说说啊，郑明心是不是谈恋爱了啊？”  
钟鹏看了他一眼，见他又要上手捏他连忙点头“是是是，我能走了没有！？”  
“不能！还真的谈恋爱了啊！我还以为假的呢！怎么？开窍了？准备浪子回头？”  
“你先回答我你哪里得回来的消息”钟鹏正色  
郑明心和林阳交往也就一天的事情，林阳的朋友虽多却并不复杂，按理来说是应该传不到Lee耳朵里的，那他从哪里知道这件事的就要好好探究探究了  
若是郑明心和林阳两个人的关系被发现了，现阶段来讲是一件很危险的事情，所以钟鹏还是要先问清楚  
“你的点赞啊！”Lee拿出手机“你看，你之前不是点赞了这个，我点进去看了，这手，不就是郑明心的手嘛”  
“这你都看得出来？？？”  
Lee扬起头“当然了！你以为我这小爸当假的啊！虽然我来这家里的时间很短，但是该做的该知道的一件不少好吧！”  
钟鹏目瞪口呆的看他，随后给他点了个赞“你这个爸爸，做的真的很好”  
Lee笑了，然后问“那个人怎么样？好不好？帅不帅？对郑明心怎么样？”  
“他很好，是我的朋友，帅当然没我帅了，对郑明心是一等一的好，你放心”  
“是嘛！等会儿，你朋友？”Lee想了想，该不会是之前郑明心说的那个朋友吧？我就说嘛，哪里来的朋友啊，原来是预备「男/女朋友」  
“男生女生啊？alpha？beta还是omega？”  
“男性beta”  
“那太好了！跟我们家心心超配啊！”  
钟鹏看了他一眼，说实话，直到现在都很难适应一个比自己小的弟弟做自己后爸，从他嘴里听到「我们家心心」真的鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了  
“你没问题问了吧？我想回去睡了，我这两天为了这件事都没怎么睡，你要是真的想知道，你不如打个电话去问guy，guy可能比我更加清楚”  
“行叭行叭”Lee挥挥手“回去睡吧孩子”  
“嘶”钟鹏打了个冷颤，逃一样跑出了房间，再在那里呆下去，他都要变冰棍了  
-  
“阿心好点了吗？”林曦拿着药进来，就看到自己家弟弟赖在郑明心的床上不动  
嗯，她不会是打扰了弟弟的好事吧…想不到她弟弟竟然..这么无师自通？？？  
“姐！”林阳慌慌张张的从床上坐起，有点无措的看向姐姐  
“我好多了，谢谢姐姐关心”郑明心倒是冷静许多，他笑着接过林曦手上的药，就着水吞了  
林曦给郑明心量了血压，再看了眼伤口，总算是愈合了，就是还剩一点痂没脱落，但是已经不影响了  
不得不说他的恢复能力十分强悍，短短一周就已经恢复的很好，甚至是可以出院，普通人一般受到这种伤都要在医院躺个两三个星期  
“行了，明天就能出院了，今天阿阳值班，明天他和你一起回家吧”  
“好，谢谢姐姐”  
送走了姐姐，郑明心回头看林阳“可以让我出去了吧？”  
刚刚他们就是再说这件事呢，他一说到想要回家，林阳就不许了，说到最后，竟然还趴在他身上耍赖，要他答应自己住够一周才离开医院  
大哥，虽然医院你家开的，但是占用资源还是不好的吧  
“可以了，但是还是等到明天吧”林阳把人压下去，亲了亲他的额头“我去工作啦，今晚给你带饭过来”  
“..不想吃饭…”天天吃营养餐，简直就是折磨啊！  
“那你想吃什么？”  
“…想吃你”郑明心狡黠的眼睛发着光  
“哦咦阿心！”  
“不行吗～”  
“…我，我先去工作了！”  
看着林阳落荒而逃的背影，郑明心笑了笑，然后拉出床头柜，看到里面的东西，沉默片刻，他勾了勾嘴角，又躺了回去，不知道在计划着什么手机震动，郑明心接起  
“怎么了”  
「打算在医院呆多久呢」  
“你问问你朋友啊”郑明心没好气“他非要我在医院待够一周才让我走，你以为我想住啊”  
钟鹏轻笑，知道林阳的性子，只是苦了郑明心「那个混血死了」  
郑明心收起脸上的笑容“死了？”  
「嗯，估计是吴叔父下的手，毕竟他那么多把柄在他手里，不死不行啊」钟鹏微叹了一口气「原本还以为能靠他把吴叔父这一脉连根拔起，现在又要重新布局了」  
郑明心皱眉，这事情好像越来越复杂了  
「对了，父亲说，你以后不要这么冲动了，这次偷鸡不成啊，下次你要再这样，我可兜不住你」  
“知道了…我得到的教训也够大的了”不仅挨了两枪，还被林阳留在这医院吃没有味道的营养餐，这教训可够大了  
「出院之后你要小心一点，吴叔父那边，不会收手的，现在十面埋伏啊，你跟我，都要警惕起来」  
“好..知道了，guy那边查到了点东西，我叫他送过去给你”  
「嗯，挂了」  
“拜”  
放下手机，打开电脑，有过之前的经验，他可不能再给人乘虚而入的机会了  
晚上，林阳提着东西进房的时候，就见到郑明心在举铁…等会儿，他哪里来的铁啊！！？  
“你来啦～”  
“这是..哪里来的？？？”  
“我叫小护士给我拿过来的，你们康复室有很多，我要是再不运动就要发霉啦”  
“你伤的是肩膀啊！还举铁！”林阳跑过来把铁拿走“等你再好点在举吧”  
拉着郑明心做回床上，把东西都拎出来放在小桌板上，还给他把碗筷摆好  
今天不出意外又是营养餐，吃的郑明心嘴都淡出鸟来了  
“你今晚有什么事情要做啊？”  
“嗯，就是看看药材什么的，看完就可以休息了”  
林阳虽然是个医生，但是不治人，每回值夜班其实都是点一遍药材，看看有什么少的明天下单去拿就好了，其他的与他没有什么关系  
“在办公室睡？”  
“嗯～”  
“要不”郑明心靠近他“要不在我这里睡啊”  
“咕噜”是谁的吞咽 声呢  
林阳眨了眨眼“阿..阿心”  
“嗯？”  
这一声慵懒的「嗯」撩拨心弦，荡起无限的遐想  
林阳小眼睛都不知道要往哪里放才好了  
郑明心一笑，林阳也跟着他笑  
“林医生”郑明心叫他“今晚，要不要来查房啊？呼”  
啪嗒，随着郑明心那轻轻一呼，好像有什么也跟着，断了


	13. 大白兔奶糖 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 准备卡，拉好安全带，上车啊宝贝(///▽///)

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

林阳落荒而逃了  
郑明心看着他的背影，确实相信这个人，是第一次谈恋爱和是个处男这件事  
太不经撩了吧  
这样不经撩，这..拐上床的路可遥遥无期啊  
怎么办呢，这可怎么办呢  
不如下药吧，可是哪里来的药啊，不行，我的魅力还用药说出去要被笑死  
第一个笑掉牙的肯定是钟鹏那个脆骨  
可怎么办呢，感觉今天的他也分外好看，我就想今天把他吃了  
郑明心有些烦躁，万事具备，只欠林阳了啊  
问钟鹏？他不笑话我就不错了，可是除了钟鹏，我也没有人可以问了啊  
……不如，问Google？  
事实证明Google对于这种情况也没什么好办法，除了告诉他第一次要温柔点外，其他都是没什么用的  
算了算了，找钟鹏吧  
「喂？干嘛呢」  
“……”  
「说话啊」  
“林阳…”  
「嗯？」  
“喜欢什么姿势啊”  
「噗！！！」钟鹏一口水喷了出来「大哥，我要是知道你不觉得这更加诡异吗！！」  
“有道理…那问你是没什么用了，挂了”  
「喂！」  
“干嘛？”  
「……他第一次你悠着点」  
“行了行了知道了”  
另一边没打通钟鹏电话的林阳立刻打给了阿塔潘  
“小滚！”  
「怎么啦p’tay～」  
“我我我我我他他他他他”  
「冷静点，在茵茵，有什么事慢慢说」  
“阿心，阿心他他他”  
「他怎么样！？」聊这个阿塔潘可不困了啊「他要干嘛啊？」  
“他好像…想要和我…那个…”林阳说这，脸上都红了，小手划着墙  
「那个！是我想的那个吗！！上啊p’tay！别怂啊！」  
“会不会..太快了啊…”  
「p’tay」阿塔潘语重心长的说「p’tay啊，你想想啊，阿心好看吧？」  
“好看”  
「阿心可爱吧」  
“可爱”  
「阿心善良吧」  
“善良”  
「这么好的阿心，你不趁这个机会一举拿下是等着别人来抢吗？」  
“嘶”  
「这么好的阿心，为什么不趁这个机会就套牢了呢？说不定过那么两个月我就能喝到你的喜酒了呢～」  
“呃…”林阳已经开始幻想他们的婚礼了  
「p’tay，怎么样？好吧？」  
“好…”  
「那就不要大意的上！」  
挂了电话，林阳还处于恍恍惚惚的状态，恍恍惚惚的回到药房，恍恍惚惚的整理好药材，然后恍恍惚惚的回到了郑明心的病房前  
回过神来的时候，他站在门口，手已经搭在了门把上面  
心脏又开始了狂跳，他知道，今晚打开这扇门，估计到明天早上都出不来了  
进去吗？不进吗？进去吗？不进吗？  
小天使林阳和小恶魔林阳在他的脑里开始打架  
「进去呀，进去你就得到一个可爱会撒娇的小男友了～」  
「别进去啊，他已经是你的男朋友了，别破坏这份纯洁的爱情啊」  
「进去啊，为什么不进，今天他都邀请你来『查房』了，为什么不抓住机会！」  
「不行不行，婚前不能做这个！」  
「这都什么年代了，还讲这个！？当然是先把人拐上床结束处男生活再说啦」  
「呜呜呜，别听小恶魔说啊！」  
「你看，小天使都找不到反驳我的理由了，你肯定很想要吧～白白嫩嫩的阿心，会撒娇的阿心哦～摸起来肯定手感很好～进去吧进去吧～」  
“啪嗒”门开了  
林阳走进去，把门关好，锁上  
室内灯光有些暗，现在已经很晚了，所以郑明心只留下了了床头的灯，温暖的灯光打在郑明心脸上，显得他人也特别温柔  
“工作完了？”  
“嗯”林阳吞了吞口水  
“衣服都没换？”  
林阳低头看自己还穿着一身医生服，点点头“我先，我去洗个澡”  
“嗯，好”  
林阳故作镇定，转身去了浴室，他在郑明心这里还留了两套衣服，都是当时怕郑明心晚上会出状况他留在这里陪床时留下的  
林阳长这么大，还真的没试过这么认真的洗一次澡，洗完之后还纠结了会儿自己的内裤会不会不好看  
在浴室里又做了好久的心理准备，他才出门  
郑明心此时掀开了被子，坐在床边吃着pocky，小脚在半空中晃悠着  
林阳慢慢走上去，迎着郑明心温柔的目光，站定在他面前  
“这么晚了还吃零食”  
“呐”郑明心递了一根给他“你也吃”  
郑明心递给他的姿势有些不便，林阳要弯下腰才能吃到  
林阳的双手放在床边，咬了口pocky，然后紧紧的看着郑明心  
两人的距离有些近，近到彼此的呼吸缠绕  
“吃个饼干都能吃到嘴角都是渣”郑明心的手抚上林阳的脸庞，在他嘴角边扫了扫，扫着扫着就开始变味了  
郑明心看着他的唇，舔了舔自己的下嘴唇，拇指从林阳的嘴角慢慢移动到林阳的唇上  
“都不涂唇膏吗，都要破皮了”  
林阳吞了吞口水“没..”  
郑明心抬眼看他“你心跳好大声”  
“是、是吗”  
看着郑明心慢慢靠近他，林阳的身子都僵硬了  
终于，他们之间的距离为零了，郑明心的唇印在了他的嘴角上  
热热的，有点点香，带着pocky的香味  
郑明心撬开了林阳的唇，带领着林阳的舌与他交缠  
房间里只剩下他们交换唾液的水声  
郑明心的手放在了林阳的腰上，他感觉到林阳瞬间的僵硬笑出了声  
他离开，看到林阳眼里带着迷茫、不解  
郑明心起身将眼前的人反压倒在床上  
“阿、阿心？！”  
郑明心朝他笑，俯身又吻了上去，这次的吻比刚刚还要来得深，吻得林阳发出哼哼的声音  
“呼吸”  
林阳猛吸一口气，丢人啊，他竟然忘了呼吸  
郑明心两手撑在林阳两旁看他，林阳无意识的抓紧了自己的衣领口  
“阿、阿心”  
“嗯”郑明心笑了笑，拿手去碰林阳的手“别紧张”  
“不、不紧张”  
“松手啊”  
林阳听他的话微微松开了手，郑明心解开他的扣子，眼睛却一直带着笑意看林阳  
林阳从不知道解扣子要解这么久，他感觉身体都发热了  
“呵…”郑明心看到了林阳的小肚子，他拿手指点了点  
“阿心..”林阳委屈的声音响起，郑明心俯身埋在林阳颈边轻舔，林阳的敏感带在那里，痒痒感让他缩了缩脖子，可郑明心又怎么会轻易放过他，他的手按住了林阳的脖子，不让他跑  
郑明心的舔舐让林阳忍不住的发出了「嘤嘤」的声响，眼里还不自觉的泛了泪光  
郑明心从左边一直舔到林阳的喉结上，然后轻轻咬了呀  
“嗯！啊..阿心”  
郑明心轻笑，放过了他的喉结，微微舔了舔就往下了  
他的舌头在林阳的胸膛上打了个圈圈，来到了胸前的红果果那里，一口含住了。舌头在上面绕着圈圈的舔，不一会儿就把乳头舔硬了  
“呜呜..阿心，好奇怪..别这样”  
听到他的声音，郑明心感觉一阵热血沸腾，腹部一阵酥麻，他的手往下移，果不其然摸到了一个小帐篷  
他坏心眼的捏了捏，惹来了林阳哭唧唧的声音  
郑明心放开了那已经被他舔得通红的红果果，转战另一边，手上的动作却干脆利落的拉下了他的裤子，隔着布料抚摸着，很快，一小片布料就被打湿了  
郑明心放过已经被他舔得无比诱人的胸膛，在林阳的注视下慢慢往下移，俯身  
“阿心！阿心不要！呃啊！”  
郑明心隔着布料吻了上去  
林阳的手想要推开他，被他一把抓紧  
“乖，别闹”  
“嘶”林阳倒吸一口冷气，觉得今天的阿心和他平时见到的阿心不一样，可是他想不了那么多了，他最后的遮羞布被拉下，小阳阳被郑明心含进嘴里了  
“呃呃，嗯，阿、阿心，阿心”  
林阳仰着头，张着嘴呼吸着，这实在是..有点刺激  
郑明心的舌头在顶端先绕了几圈，再含下，小林阳现在还未完全醒过来，不过郑明心舔了几下，就开始壮大了  
郑明心挑了挑眉，嗯，还挺有…份量阿  
一口含不住全部，郑明心便去舔柱身，手也不得闲的玩弄下面的子孙袋  
林阳的手抓住了身下的床单，咬着牙哼哼唧唧的  
“Ta”一声，郑明心直起身子看向林阳  
“嗯？”林阳茫然的眼神看着他，眼角还残留着生理泪水划过的痕迹  
郑明心直接把林阳的裤子什么的都扒拉下来扔到一旁，随手拿过一个枕头放到林阳腰下垫着  
“怎..”林阳不知道这是要干嘛  
“等会儿会好受一点”  
“嗯？啊～”林阳感受到了后穴冰凉的异物，是郑明心的手  
我是下面那个？！  
“嗯！啊，阿心..我”  
“疼吗？”郑明心低身吻上他的嘴角安抚“等会儿就不疼了”  
手指就着润滑在林阳的后穴里抽送，一只手指就已经那么紧了也不知道能不能受得住，别弄伤了啊，还是要好好扩张才行  
“放松…你夹的太紧了”  
“我..”  
郑明心吻着他的脖子让他转移注意力，虽然下面还是很紧，但是郑明心已经能勉强的塞入第二根手指了  
郑明心的手上下撸着小林阳，而林阳虽是beta体质但是身体还是会分泌液体  
“抱着”郑明心把林阳的腿往他胸前压，将后穴暴露在眼前  
他俯身舔着小林阳，手指在后穴里进出  
“啊！呃！那里..？！”  
“这里？”就是这里了，郑明心专门往那个地方戳，从来没有经历过这样的刺激，林阳没坚持多久就在他的嘴里释放了出来  
“阿心！”林阳看到他嘴角的白色浑浊，挣扎着拿到床头的纸巾给他擦干净  
“趴下”  
“啊？”虽然不解，但是林阳还是很听话的翻了个身  
郑明心把手指重新送进他的后穴里，刚刚高潮过的后穴又紧闭起来了  
不过因为之前扩张过，郑明心再次扩张起来也不算难，这过程中小林阳又高高昂起了他的头  
等可以轻松吞下三根手指，郑明心拉下了裤子，扶着早已蓄势待发的玉茎在林阳臀上摩擦，然后慢慢送进去  
才刚进了一点点，林阳的后穴就收缩起来了，这一收缩，差点刺激到郑明心射出来  
郑明心稳了稳，轻拍林阳的臀“别紧张”  
“唔..嗯”林阳趴着点了点头。  
第一次嘛，给人家点适应空间啦  
林阳努力放松着，郑明心深呼吸，又送了点进去，只一点林阳就疼得整张脸都皱起来了  
“阿心，疼”  
“我也..挺疼的”被你夹得挺疼的  
经过他们两不懈的努力，全部进去的时候两人都松了口气  
不过还是不敢动起来  
林阳适应了一会儿，提了提臀“嗯..可以了…”  
“真的？”  
“嗯”林阳说完，把脸埋在枕头底下  
“那我动了？”  
“嗯”  
郑明心微微动了一下，见林阳确实没有不舒服，便慢慢动起来了  
玉茎被温暖的肠道包裹着，稚嫩而敏感，时不时的收缩让人更加兴奋  
郑明心手扶着林阳的腰，咬着牙不让自己暴走，他怕自己兴奋起来会伤到人  
断断续续的呻吟声从身下传来，郑明心看到林阳的耳朵都红了，埋着脸不看人俯身在他背上咬了一口，这一口又让身下的人收紧了些  
郑明心在林阳身上啃咬着留下自己的痕迹，红斑点点留在林阳的背上让郑明心愈加欢喜，腰上更加用力  
只是他不再满足于此，他拍了拍林阳，附在他耳边“我想看着你”  
“唔嗯”  
郑明心抱着他翻了个身，看到林阳红着眼的模样，手臂挡着半张脸不敢看他  
郑明心拉过他的手臂按在床上，林阳咬着下唇看了他一眼又飞快的避开  
他的眼神太热情了，热情到似乎会灼伤他  
郑明心又吻了吻他“看我”  
林阳一开始没听，郑明心笑着咬了咬他耳垂“看我，不然…”他顶了顶胯  
“唔”林阳不满的看了他一眼，就知道欺负他  
林阳此时眼中带着生理泪水，这一眼，倒是显得诱惑十足  
郑明心忍不住吻了他的眼，奇怪啊，从前怎么不知道他这么爱亲人呢，好像遇上林阳就止不住想要疼爱他的心  
林阳也不羞涩了，双手抱着郑明心的脖子，随着他的律动而动  
林阳的呻吟就是他最好的催情剂，他拥着林阳在他体内霸道的抽送着，跟个毛头小子似的，偏偏林阳配合得很，还渐渐找到了快感  
当快感聚集起来的时候，他们一起攀上的高峰  
郑明心喘着气趴在林阳身上，享受着高潮过后的快感  
林阳紧紧的抱着他  
“我爱你…”  
林阳感觉到郑明心的身体抖了抖，良久，郑明心也抱紧他  
“我也爱你”  
林阳笑了，他的双腿盘在郑明心的腰上，他感觉到了郑明心在他体内又涨大了起来  
“别闹”郑明心哑声，他要是再诱惑自己，今晚可就别睡了，天知道刚刚那句「我爱你」引起的兴奋他努力压了多久  
只是…他从前不会这样的，为了这样一句话而心悸  
他在床上，从来不说「爱」  
林阳听到他的话笑了，他侧头亲了亲郑明心的发鬓“我要”  
“…”  
好吧，长夜漫漫，都别睡了


	14. 大白兔奶糖 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上药play  
> 上车呀宝贝(///▽///)

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

怀里的人睡得安稳，裸露在外的肌肤基本看不出什么，但是被子下的光景，却满满都是他的得意杰作  
郑明心拿了根pocky放在嘴里却不吃，整个人看起来倒有种「事后一根烟快活过神仙」的意境  
「我爱你」  
好了，这句话已经在他脑子里循环播放了好多遍了，多到根本就数不清了  
咬断了那根pocky，却味如嚼蜡  
他从来不说我爱你，不管什么时候，即使情到浓时也会保持清醒，因为「爱」这个字，不能轻易的说  
他不能轻易的爱谁，这是所有人给他的忠告  
也是他一贯的座右铭  
可是刚刚他听到林阳说「爱」的时候，却忍不住也回应了他，或许是他的反应取悦了他，也或许那时候的氛围正好，比以往什么时候都好，这才让他鬼迷心窍了  
“唔嗯…”林阳动了动，张开眼迷迷糊糊的，好一会儿才看向郑明心  
“你怎么还不睡…”  
郑明心一怔，明明刚刚才发泄过的欲望隐隐约约又有了反应  
该死的，他怎么回事呢，看到林阳这个模样就想欺负他，太经不起…诱惑了  
林阳不着寸缕的腿搭在了郑明心的腿上，碰到了什么愣了愣，随即又把自己缩进被子里，状似委屈的样子控诉他“你怎么又…”  
这小奶音…这男人还不是在诱惑我  
“我…”  
“不行了啦…”  
“咳咳…”郑明心别过脸，这男人..太可爱了吧…  
“不来了..等你好点再…”  
“嗯..”  
郑明心往被子里滑，林阳的手顺势摸到了郑明心的手，两人十指交缠，林阳往他的方向靠了靠，没一会儿就睡着了  
郑明心握了握他的手，将他的手放到胸前。  
一夜无话  
一夜纵欲的后果当然是起不来了，林曦来的时候林阳还在床上睡着，但是好歹之前郑明心还抱着他去洗了个澡换了身衣服  
“他昨晚睡这？”  
郑明心点点头  
“昨晚…做什么了？”  
“呃…”  
“哦～”林曦了然的点点头“行了行了，不说了，弟夫吃早餐不？”  
“啊？弟、弟夫？”  
“是啊”林曦笑着把早餐放到桌上“这不是迟早的事情，你当提前适应咯，来来来，我听阿阳说你爱吃炸猪扒面线，给你买了，吃完要记得吃药呀”  
“呃，谢谢姐姐”  
“不客气弟夫”  
林曦放下东西就跑出去了，过一段时间回来带着一个不透明的袋子递给郑明心  
“这是什么？”  
“你用..或者阿阳用得上的”林曦朝他wink了一眼“姐姐是时候要去上班了，我替阿阳请了假，你们休息几天吧”  
“谢谢姐姐”  
“不客气弟夫”  
郑明心把林曦带来的塑料袋拿了过来查看，只一眼就满脸通红  
这里面全部都是涂私处的药膏，好几种不同的类型，还有口服的药片，底下还躺着几瓶润滑剂，各种香味各种颜色，还有几盒套套，各种款式，各种size，各种味道，应有尽有  
“也…太…周到了…”不过想起来昨晚林阳第一次，而自己在后面却实是有点放荡了，好像是有点伤到了  
郑明心把药拿出来研究了一下，选了个副作用小的，滋润的，还挺香的外涂药  
他小心掀开被子，林阳只是嘟囔了一下没醒，他慢慢的拉下了林阳的裤子，心跳竟然砰砰砰的就上了一百八，感觉在做什么…亏心事  
可他明明是为了林阳好啊！  
稳了稳心跳，还是跳很快，这下连手都不利索了，一直抖啊抖  
郑明心吞了吞口水，小心掰开了一点点  
确实有点红了  
他把药膏打开，挤了一点在手上，白色的乳膏涂抹在林阳的后穴，只一会儿就化开了，化开之后还润的很，果然是高级的…高级的创伤膏  
郑明心又挤了一点在手上，不再只是涂在外面，还挤了一点进里面，毕竟里面也可能受伤了  
郑明心的手指头在里面转了一个圈，然后往更深的地方涂  
“唔嗯…”  
郑明心停下了动作看了眼，嗯，还睡着  
郑明心松了口气，复又觉得自己干嘛这么心虚啊，我这不就是涂涂药而已嘛！郑明心更加理直气壮的涂药了，涂着涂着就发现小林阳就有了反应  
郑明心笑了，笑得有点不怀好意，他还记得..哪里是林阳的敏感点，他往那个地方戳了戳  
明明自己的目的就是把人拐上床上一次，上也上了，按理来说应该已经足够了，却没想到，望着他起反应，他竟然又想要了  
“唔！”  
郑明心又看了眼，还是没醒，看来是真的累坏了，所以什么反应都没有  
本来是涂药的，可是涂着涂着就变成了一个禁忌游戏似的  
郑明心觉得自己这样不太好，可是手上根本不听使唤  
就连自己的分身也在叫嚣着，要，要，要。  
要眼前的人，要把他按在这床上，再要一遍，要多一遍，或者很多遍  
郑明心又挤了药膏放进去，小林阳早就高高仰起了头，受不住刺激的冒了点浊液  
郑明心的手伸进了自己的裤子里，抚摸上了自己的下身上下撸动着，另一只手也没闲着的戳着林阳  
郑明心的两手配合着运动，这种另类的做爱让他感受到前所未有的刺激，手上动作加快，一声闷哼就射了出来  
郑明心喘着气，眼神迷离，过了好一会儿才回神，然后就见到林阳的手抚摸着自己  
好想把他操哭啊，昨晚做到最后他抱着自己哭的样子，太诱惑人了，太好欺负了  
他看向林阳，见林阳此时也是眼神迷离的看向他，或许是被自己弄醒了，现在还没完全清醒过来  
郑明心的手指重新在他的后穴里进出，配合着林阳自己的动作，林阳哼哼唧唧的，后穴收缩着包裹郑明心的手指，等林阳自己撸出来后，郑明心也扩张好了  
他扶着自己的肉棒对准林阳的后穴，经过昨晚的开拓，林阳已经可以很快适应郑明心的尺寸，他的双腿盘在郑明心的腰上，配合着他的律动，嘴里的呻吟断断续续  
“呜，阿心”林阳伸手“抱我”  
郑明心把人抱起，让他坐在自己身上，林阳无师自通的自己动起来  
他抱着郑明心的脖子，头高高仰起，郑明心在他的脖子上疯狂的留下自己的吻痕，手上还不忘照顾被冷落的小林阳  
“阿心，阿心”林阳甜腻的喊着爱人的名字，手指抓着他的头发  
“呃嗯！”林阳低头看他，手捧着他的脸吻了下去，现在，他连接吻都很会了，还会自己勾着郑明心的舌头起舞  
“阿心，阿心我爱你”  
又来了，他又说「我爱你」了  
郑明心咬了口林阳脖子旁的肉，惹来林阳的惊呼，这一刺激直接就交代在郑明心手上了  
郑明心几个冲刺，也射在了他体内  
两个人抱着彼此，温热的呼吸互相打在彼此的肌肤上  
郑明心亲了亲林阳的喉结，抱紧他  
“你爱我吗”  
“当然啊”  
郑明心笑了笑，鼻尖有些酸  
“怎么了？”林阳推开他，看到郑明心通红的眼“怎么啦，别哭啊”  
“没什么”郑明心亲了他一口“我只是…太开心了”  
“因为我爱你？”  
“嗯”郑明心点头“没有人说过……”  
其实也有，但是那个人，已经不在很多年了  
林阳抱紧他  
“以后有了”  
——他完了


	15. 大白兔奶糖 15

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

两人之间发展之迅速超过了所有人的预料  
林家甚至已经开始筹划婚礼的事宜了  
对于这件事，当然也瞒不过钟鹏小两口，钟鹏在事后还打电活过来问候了一番  
「你们两现在如何？」  
“嗯，还不错”  
「林阳是个不错的人，配你，刚好」  
“……”  
「怎么不说话」  
“你想我说什么”  
「怎么，还真的打算上完就跑？」钟鹏转念一想，也不对啊，要是真的打算跑了，郑明心还回希望之家做什么，要跑就立刻跑了啊，还天天和林阳逛街吃饭，闲的啊？  
“没这个打算”  
有戏！  
「弟弟啊，这个弟夫我觉得是可以的，也别上了人就跑了，谈个恋爱试试呗」  
“……你今天废话这么多啊”  
「我是替你着急好吧」钟鹏故作轻松「你不知道，他有多抢手，你不抓紧，多的是人要抢」  
“什么？！”  
「你以为他没市场啊，前两天才有一个学妹问我拿他的电话号码呢」  
“你给了！？”  
「哪能啊，这不是你的人嘛，我得问问你的意见啊」  
“屁！”郑明心听他这么说气都上来了“我告诉你钟鹏！别给我弄这些花花草草来烦我，老子的男人不是谁都能觊觎的！叫他们给我皮绷紧了，别来惹不该惹的人！”  
「喂喂喂」钟鹏捂嘴笑，还要装的苦口婆心「是你自己说的啊，你对他就是玩玩，那我当然要为我的朋友考虑一下后路啊」  
“我什么时候说玩玩而已了！”  
「你说让你上一次就好，你自己讲的」  
「我！我那是！」谁知道会上了一次又想再上一次啊，到现在他都……  
「你怎样？」  
“反正不可以！”郑明心急了“你别给他介绍些有的没的！我、你、你信不信我打碎你的牙！”  
钟鹏下意识捂着牙「弟弟，过分了啊，我是你哥啊！」  
“你是我哥你还帮着别人撬我墙角？哪有你这样的哥哥！？”  
「这这不是你说」  
“不算不算！”郑明心耍赖“我不听我不认！”  
「弟弟，你不能这样啊」钟鹏『好声好气』的劝他（激他）「你又不喜欢他」  
“谁说我不喜欢了！”  
「你喜欢？」  
“喜欢！”  
「喜欢谁？」  
“林阳！”  
「那你之前...」  
“不算不算！”  
「那你是打算和林阳在一起了？」  
“对！”  
「谈恋爱？」  
“对！”  
「那我那些小学妹的电话…」  
“给我删掉！不准出现在林阳面前！”  
「好好好」钟鹏像是怕了他似的「删删删，我现在就删啊」  
郑明心想了想威胁道“要是被我知道你给林阳介绍小学妹，你就准备去医院弄排假牙！”再想了想好像男的比较具有潜在威胁“小学弟也不行！”  
「好好好，不敢不敢」钟鹏舒了口气，小样，哥哥还治不了你，乖乖给我跳进陷阱里去吧  
「对了，那你打算什么时候跟林阳坦白啊」  
说到这个，郑明心又沉默了  
林阳现在面对的这个郑明心是他虚构出来的郑明心，如果他知道真正的郑明心是什么样的…会不会就…  
“你家小男友知道你混黑吗”  
「原本不知道」  
“现在？”  
「这两天要带他回家，所以他会知道的」钟鹏微顿，接着说「你也要回来，我正式把人介绍给你们认识」  
“..这么快？”  
「我和他在一起三年了，不快了」  
“…”  
「所以你要不要也把林阳带回来」  
“…我们在一起…连三个星期都没到诶”  
「你们的进展可不是三个星期应该有的」钟鹏凉凉说了句  
“…好吧，我是急了点，但是见家长是大事，总得有点心理准备，等我跟他坦白了，我就带他回去”  
「好，反正这周你记得回来就是了」  
“诶诶诶，记得跟你小男友说，不要暴露我”  
「唉，好」  
林阳休息了两天就回去继续工作了，宁的希望之家最近要开个party，让大家来领养小动物，所以跟林阳把郑明心借了回去  
宁的party开在周末，早上参加完party，晚上就要回家吃饭了  
郑明心抱着buniee游走在小朋友中间，buniee很乖很听话，窝在郑明心怀里酣睡着  
今天来的人都是来希望之家领养宠物的，不过登记的事情宁找了专业的人来做，郑明心其实就是来凑个热闹，偶尔给小朋友们添添茶水  
“阿心”  
郑明心回头“你怎么来了！？”  
“对啊，我处理好医院的事情就来了，这不是怕你处理不好嘛”  
“小看我”  
林阳摸了摸郑明心的小脑袋“怎么样，有什么要做的？”  
“Emmmm好像也没有”  
“那我们去休息一下吧”林阳抓到空隙就拉着郑明心去树底下偷懒，宁一出来就看到林阳拉着自己的员工在谈情说爱  
算了算了，第一次谈恋爱是这么腻的了，他懂他懂  
“啊，今晚不能一起吃饭啊”林阳委屈的问“就不能改一天嘛…”  
“不行啦，我哥，说有什么重要的事情要公布，不回去不行”  
“那你带我回去啊”  
郑明心看他“这么快？”  
“你都见过我家里人了啊，也该我见见了”  
“…也对，找一天吧，今天太突然我怕吓着他们”  
“也对…”林阳点点头，也是自己冲动了  
“你好～”  
两人抬头，一个困惑，一个惊悚  
“请问这里是可以领养宠物是吗？”  
“是的”林阳点头“您可以进去里面看看，做个登记”  
“好的～在哪里啊”他张望了一下“是那里吗？我不太懂，我第一次来，能不能请你带我过去看看？”  
“啊，好”  
“我来！”郑明心高呼一声，两人同时看向他  
“阿心？”  
郑明心朝林阳尴尬笑笑“我来就好，我是这里的员工嘛..我来就好”  
郑明心站起看向来人，咬牙“这，边，请”  
“谢谢你小哥哥，你人真不错”  
Lee迈开腿走在前头，郑明心在后面跟着，走了两步回头看林阳“阳哥，你在这里等我不要乱跑啊”  
“好～”  
Lee进到屋内左右打量，郑明心就站在他身后紧张的看着  
“这么紧张做什么啊，我又不会吃了你”  
“你来这里做什么啊！”  
“来看看那小子咯”  
“林阳？谁跟你说的！？”转念一想，还能有谁，除了钟鹏也没第二个人了“你快回去！”  
“急什么啊，我刚来”Lee一个转身避开了他的手“我是真打算来领养的，我天天在家里待着都快发霉了，门又不能出，你们又不回来，我无聊死了”Lee走进放着小奶狗的小棚里“养只小奶狗怎么样？我喜欢狗多一点”  
“爸爸给你养嘛”  
“不给也要给！他又不陪我，在这么闷下去，小心我给他头顶放牧！”  
“那你选好就赶紧走吧，别留在这里了！”  
“干嘛？担心啊？怕你的小男友知道我是谁？这有什么好怕的，我就是你小爸啊，他以后也要跟着你喊我小爸的”  
“不是这个问题！”郑明心真的急得嘴上都要冒泡了“我没跟他说我家的情况！”  
“我知道啊”Lee表示了解，他来这里之前钟鹏都跟他说了“放心，我不会跟他说的，你就把我当成一个普通的领养人就好啦，你太紧张了，你才要冷静下来呢，不然我没露馅倒是你先暴露了”  
也是，冷静冷静，别林阳没发现什么自己就先乱了阵脚  
“那你赶紧抱一只就走”  
“哪能啊，得和眼缘，不然随便领回家玩要是不喜欢了呢”  
“你怎么那么多事啊！”  
“怎么说话的呢”Lee不满的看了他一眼“对了，之前你带回家的那只就是这里的吧”  
“嗯，干嘛”  
“在哪呢？”  
“在楼上睡着呢，我说你到底要不要选啊”  
“选选选”  
Lee左看看右挑挑，时不时还问问领养之后的疫苗问题，问得专业，好像就是来带只小奶狗回家似的  
“阿心？还没选好吗？”林阳在外面等得有点久了，见郑明心迟迟未归，就跑过来找他  
“不是叫你在那里等我嘛”  
“我想你了嘛”  
“嘶——”  
林阳这时才发现郑明心身边站着的Lee，他略微有些不好意思的低头，刚刚都没发现还有别人在呢  
“小伙子”  
郑明心眼睛一瞪  
“你哪里人啊？”  
威胁无效，Lee开始自己的提问  
“我?我是本地的，曼谷人”  
“是嘛？看你长得还挺俊的，家里就你一个孩子？”  
“不是”林阳摇头“还有个姐姐和一个弟弟”  
“三姐弟啊，大户人家啊，你做什么的呀？”  
“我，我做药师的”  
“药师？医生吗？这个好啊，这职业不错，小z…心你说是不是？”  
“呵呵呵呵”谁叫小心呢！你才要小心呢！  
“对了，你也是来领养的吗？”  
“不是的，这个party是我朋友办的，我来这里帮忙的”  
“是嘛，你人好好哦！”Lee搭上了林阳的肩膀“有没有兴趣和我喝一杯啊？”  
“啊？”林阳傻眼“喝、喝一杯？”  
“对呀，”Lee从桌子上拿起一杯可乐“来，我请你喝可乐”  
林阳接过喝了一口“谢谢”  
“好有礼貌哦～你有fan吗？要不要我介绍给你认识啊？我家有个小儿子，长得还不错哦～”说着还看了郑明心一眼  
“不不不，不用了”林阳往旁边跨了一步走到郑明心旁边“我有男朋友了，这位就是”  
Lee看了他们两眼，然后露出略有些遗憾的神情“啊，那真的太遗憾了啊”  
“谢谢您的好意”林阳笑笑“你有没有想要领回家的小动物？可以和阿心说，阿心帮你登记”  
“唔…我再看看吧”  
“好”  
“阳哥，你去休息吧，我来招呼就好了”郑明心巴不得他赶快离开这里，免得Lee又说出什么东西出来  
“好，其实我也要走啦，来这里跟你告别的，刚刚约了朋友去吃饭”  
“哦，谁啊？”  
“Singto啊，我先走啦，你今天晚上回到家记得跟我说哦”  
“好～快去吧，别又迟到了～”  
“好，拜拜啦”林阳在郑明心额头上留下一吻“别太累了”  
“嗯…”  
Lee 目睹全程，看着郑明心低头害羞的模样比发现新大陆还要吃惊  
“哇哦”  
郑明心才想起来Lee还在！刚刚岂不是当着Lee的面…啊啊啊要疯  
“别说出去！”  
“你威胁我？”  
“….好小爸，别说出去啦～”  
“这还差不多”  
“你不会说出去吧？”  
“看我心情咯，诶你看这只怎么样？”  
“别说出去啊！”  
“嗯，好像有点傻，像你”  
“你..你”  
“别吵我啊，不然我控制不住我自己可能做了些什么不该做的事情，所以，记得对我好一点”  
郑明心憋着气，可是又不能真对他怎么样  
“诶，你上次带回来的那只猫，我就带那只回去吧”  
“buniee？”郑明心微愣  
“嗯，反正你喜欢啊，我想了想，我可能也是三分钟热度，但是来这里又不能不领养，好像不合群似的，那就帮你把那只猫带回家吧”  
郑明心扁嘴笑了笑，小手拉了拉Lee的衣袖“谢谢你啊小爸”  
“对我好点就行了死小孩”  
“嘻嘻，小爸～你最好啦～”


	16. 大白兔奶糖 16

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“小先生，小少爷回来啦”  
“嗯，大少回来了吗？”Lee把手上的东西放下  
“回来了，还带了个孩子回来”  
“嗯？孩子？钟鹏连孩子都有了？？？”Lee看向郑明心  
“不是啦”郑明心知道钟鹏的小男友看起来是比较像个未成年，谁看到都想要叫声「孩子」  
“钟鹏的男朋友看起来年纪比较小”  
“成年了吗”  
“…能去酒吧夜店的你说成年了吗？”  
“哦…”一顿“身份证也可以造假啊”  
郑明心无语，斜了他一眼，这个杠精“钟鹏也没这么不靠谱”  
两人边说边走进大厅，就见到钟鹏拉着一个小个子站在大厅的背影  
“这干嘛呢”郑明心低声问  
“你爸又摆架子了呗，看我的啦”Lee走到沙发上“怎么啦～孩子回来了你别板着脸啦～笑一下嘛～”  
“爸爸～”郑明心也站到钟鹏身旁“爸爸我回来啦～”  
钟鹏看了郑明心一眼继续站着，阿塔潘看了眼郑明心，立刻错愕的看向钟鹏“爸爸？”  
“等会儿跟你说”钟鹏小声解释  
“这就是小鹏的男朋友吧，叫什么名字啊小朋友？”  
“呃…哥…叔…叔叔..好，我叫阿塔潘，你可以叫我小滚”  
“哦哦小滚你好，我是钟鹏的小爸，你也跟着叫我小爸就好啦”  
“小爸好”  
“乖孩子，站着做什么啊，坐啊”  
“这孩子可以坐，你们两兄弟给我站着！”  
Lee吓得一抖“怎么啦…？”  
“你自己问他！”  
Lee探究的眼神看向钟鹏，郑明心也好奇起来  
“父亲，我们已经决定好要结婚了”  
“决定好要结婚就是你未婚先孕的理由吗！？”  
“未婚先孕！？”Lee和郑明心惊呼  
怪不得爸爸今天像吃了炸药似的……行啊，敢情是闹出人命来了  
“有你这样先斩后奏的吗！”  
“叔叔……”  
阿塔潘试图为自家钟鹏辩解一番  
“孩子”手一举高，沉重的看向阿塔潘“你不用说了，我的孩子做出这样的事情，我会好好教育的，你放心，绝对不会让你有一点点委屈！”  
“可…”  
“你说！你要怎么解决！”  
“怎么解决…不都说了结婚了嘛！”  
“你这语气怎么回事！不情不愿的啊！”  
“就是”郑明心在旁边看热闹“怎么回事呢，态度端正点”  
“你也没好到哪里去！”郑明心不开口倒还好，一开口还想起来这货也有事要教育“你靠边站，我教育你哥还没轮到你！”  
“我……做错什么了嘛……”小声嘟囔了句，郑明心往旁边挪了挪  
“婚，一定要结的，但是你跟人家家里交代了吗！？”  
“……还没来得及…”  
“还没来得及还是不想！”  
“父亲”钟鹏委屈“今天才查出来的呢……是真的还没来得及…”  
气稍微消了点  
“我这是一查到就想着回来跟您报个喜…这没想到您…脾气倒挺大的”  
“说什么？”  
“没..没什么…我已经安排好了，等手上的事情解决好就会跟小滚回家的，到时候再安排您和小滚的父亲见一面，商量以后的事情”  
“好，最好是这样”  
“父亲，我做事您放心啊，你该担心的不是我，是郑明心才对”  
“嗯？”郑明心受到惊吓的看向他，这火怎么烧到自己身上了？？  
看着父亲的眼神从钟鹏身上转移到自己身上，不好的预感蔓延开来  
“知道自己错哪了吗”  
“…不、不应该冲动打死了吴恒”  
“还有呢”  
“不应该..呃..不应该不等哥哥来”  
“还有呢”  
“不应该……….不应该……不应该开奶糖？”  
“…还有呢”  
“不应该…不应该…”还有什么啊…他连奶糖都搬出来了啊  
“不应该受伤！身体发肤受之父母，你怎么不想想为你担心受怕的家人？嗯？觉得自己枪法很准是不是？觉得自己肯定可以是不是？”  
“对不起爸爸，我错了…”  
“你记住这一枪，都是教训！”  
“嗯嗯，爸爸不要生气了..气坏身体不值得”  
“你们两，我刚把一点事情交给你们管就闹成这样，以后要怎么办？嗯？”  
“以后不会了…”两兄弟齐齐低头认错  
“这件事不会轻易的被放过，你们要有心理准备，这段时间要小心行事，听到没有”  
“是”  
“吃饭吧”  
或许是因为吃饭前该说的该骂的都说完了，饭桌上倒是和谐的很，对于家里要迎来新生命大家都很欢喜，父亲还挺喜欢阿塔潘的  
吃完饭父亲就去休息了，留下小孩们还有Lee在饭厅吃水果  
Buniee也跑来凑热闹了，跳上沙发挨着郑明心撒娇  
阿塔潘撞了撞钟鹏的手臂  
“啊啊哦，对了，宝贝，这是我弟弟，郑明心，我俩不同老爸，同一个老爹”  
“……你之前没说啊，阿心..就是你弟弟”  
Lee听闻，来兴趣了“怎么，你们之前认识？”  
“阳哥的男朋友…不是个负债累累的打工仔吗？”  
“负债累累？”Lee看向郑明心“我倒是不知道啊，小心，还立了个这样的人设呢？”  
“我..我当初…脑子一时短路就…就这样了”  
“阳哥知道你是谁吗？”阿塔潘好奇“知道你其实是爸比的弟弟？”  
“不知道…”  
“他不知道的事情多着呢”钟鹏看了他一眼，见郑明心心虚的模样叹了口气“打算什么时候跟他说？”  
“你都问了好多次了…”  
“早点说吧，别拖”  
“我知道，这不是要找个合适的时间嘛，这两天我计划一下，在一个比较浪漫的场景跟他说会不会比较好？”  
“反正你抓紧，拖越久越不好”  
“嗯嗯”郑明心点点头  
“想不到啊，我最后竟然会和阳哥做妯娌？？太奇怪了啊”阿塔潘想了想，以后林阳岂不是要叫自己…嫂子？？？  
“我也想不到啊”Lee看着阿塔潘的肚子“想不到我这么年轻就要做…奶奶了？？”  
“让你白捡两儿子和一孙子你还想咋地”郑明心问  
“没什么，觉得人生就当如此呗”  
“对了弟弟！”阿塔潘拉着郑明心的手臂“我刚刚听到你跟爸爸说「不应该开奶糖」，难道那家红灯区的奶糖是你的？你是奶糖的老板？！”  
“对啊”郑明心还没从弟弟这个词里回神，听到阿塔潘问下意识就答了  
“那我以后可以随便去你的奶糖坐坐吗？我真的好喜欢你的奶糖啊！”  
看着阿塔潘可爱的脸蛋，郑明心点头“当然可以了，以后去奶糖我叫他们给你留最好的房间，给你上最好的酒和果盘”  
“哇～弟弟真好～”  
“反正买单的时候报钟鹏的名字就可以了～”郑明心笑着看他“报钟鹏的名字，给你免单～”  
“谢谢弟弟～”  
“不客气啊——”郑明心看向正在掐自己腰的钟鹏“干嘛啊”  
“别带坏我宝贝”钟鹏咬牙切齿的说“他怀着孩子呢”  
“我明天就叫人研究专门给孕夫调的饮料，一定让嫂子喝的开心，让哥哥放心”  
“郑明心故意的吧”钟鹏低声  
“哪呀，我这让嫂子高兴呢，反正我给嫂子免单，账单会发到你邮箱的”  
“死小孩一点钱都不放过啊你”  
“彼此彼此啦”  
“你俩叽叽咕咕的聊什么呢”  
“没什么～嫂子还怀着孩子呢，这个点了该睡觉啦”  
“也是啊”阿塔潘虽然还想继续聊下去，但是怀了孩子的omega总是特别容易犯困“爸比我们去休息吧”  
“好好，宝贝我们上楼吧”  
“诶诶，那个嫂子啊”  
“怎么啦？”  
“那个，我还没跟林阳说我的事情呢，能不能请你也帮忙保密啊，我这两天就跟他说，想着还是我自己亲口跟他解释比旁人跟他解释来的真诚点，拜托啦～”  
“没问题～放心吧，我不跟他说～”  
“谢谢嫂子～嫂子晚安啊～”  
“拜拜～”  
目送两人上楼，Lee才问“你这两天真的会跟人家坦白吧”  
“嗯”  
“真的才好啊”Lee看了他一眼“别怂”  
“我怂什么啊”郑明心困惑看他  
“这不是骗人家太多了嘛，你想想看一只纯洁的小白兔突然摇身一变变成大灰狼了，也不知道他承不承受得住”  
“……”这也是他一直以来最担心的事情，毕竟真正的他和表现在林阳面前的他差太多了  
“不过啊”Lee见他眉头紧皱真的开始担心起来，宽慰道“别担心啦，真爱可以战胜一切嘛，我看他，人还挺好的啊”  
“希望..如此”郑明心叹了口气“我明天还要上班，先去睡了”  
“好啦好啦，开心点啊，大不了就明天跟他说嘛”  
“嗯..”  
“去睡吧”  
为了这件事，郑明心一晚上都没睡，第二天顶着黑眼圈去了医院上班  
“阿心，昨天没睡好吗？”林阳看到郑明心无精打采的脸，给他递了杯牛奶  
“嗯…想事情想得晚了点”  
“想什么啊？”  
郑明心看着林阳担心的神色，坦白的话在舌尖绕了一圈又吞了回去“没什么”  
再等等，他还没计划好要怎么跟他说  
林阳不知道他发生了什么事，想让他开心点便开口问“晚上想吃什么？”  
“嗯..吃烤肉好不好？”  
“嗯，好啊，附近刚好有家韩料，吃完饭我们还可以去江边逛逛”  
“好～”  
晚上两人吃完饭已经很晚了，中途还接了Lee一个电话问他回不回家睡觉  
路上的行人有点少，江边的灯光也不是那么的好，两人在江边吹着风散着步  
“很晚了，我送你回去吧”  
郑明心停下脚步“不用啦，我自己打车回去就好了”  
“真不用我送？”  
“嗯”  
郑明心笑着点头，林阳牵着他的手往打车点走，走了两步却听到背后传来了混乱的脚步声  
天生的警觉性让他下意识的推开了林阳转身接住了正要往他身上挥的棍子  
“阿..阿心？”  
“往后跑！”  
郑明心说完一脚踹上来人的肚子，抢过了他的棍棒，顺手就将跑上来的另外两个人打倒  
郑明心在前面护着，不让他们靠近林阳  
来的人有八个，其中两个还带着长刀  
“郑明心明年今日就是你的忌日”  
“呵，能活下来再说吧”  
林阳看着郑明心灵活的闪过所有人的攻击，还拿着手上的棒子精准的打到每一个人身上的软肋  
叫喊声在这空荡荡的街道回荡着，他看着郑明心把人越赶越远，原本离他一米的距离，只一小会儿就与他隔着五六米远了  
可即使这样，他还是能看到那明晃晃的刀往郑明心身上砍  
“小心！”  
“嘶！找死”郑明心的手臂被砍了一刀流了血，但下一秒，郑明心就一棍打到那人头上  
那人鼻子和嘴都流出了血，倒在地上抽搐着  
郑明心捡起了地上的刀  
“不要…”林阳呢喃  
郑明心回头看他“闭上眼！”  
林阳下意识的闭眼，可是耳边传来的声音，他没有办法忽视  
当声音减弱，甚至没有的时候，他颤抖着张开眼睛  
他看到郑明心的身影在黑暗中伫立，他的脚边七零八落的躺着人，不知生死  
他看着郑明心拿出手机不知道给谁打电话，挂了后回头看他  
林阳心里是前所未有的惊恐，眼前的人，他不敢认识  
郑明心一步一步朝林阳走去，走近了林阳才看清楚他的表情  
郑明心衣服上都是血迹，手臂上的伤口一直在流血，看着瘆人，可更令他害怕的是他脸上的表情，冷漠，无情  
和他认识的那个阿心，好像是不同的人  
郑明心蹲下看他，眼里丝毫没有情感可言  
林阳颤抖着问他“你是谁…”  
“我是阿心……郑明心”  
“郑…明心？”  
“别怕，我..不会伤害你”郑明心试图让自己的表情放松一点，可是他没办法，他刚刚经历一场恶战，他的心情没有办法放松下来  
两人对视着，不知道过了多久，直到有人出现  
“少爷！”  
林阳看着来的人也不少，七八个，他又开始害怕起来，直到guy的出现  
“少爷你没事吧？！”  
“没事”  
“少爷？”林阳再一次怔住，似是不敢相信“少爷？”  
“林阳”郑明心哑着声音上手想要碰他  
“别碰我！”林阳反应激烈的甩开“你到底是谁……？”  
“我…”  
林阳看他躲闪的眼神，再看向guy，这个阿心原本的债主，而阿心，现在摇身一变，成了他的少爷？  
“你骗了我”  
“我…我不是…不是故意的……对不起…”  
林阳看向郑明心身后，那些人训练有方的处理着现场，把人搬走后拿着刷子清理，他甚至闻到了酒精的味道  
那么专业，简直就是经常做的一样  
他到底和一个什么人在交往，他到底瞒了他什么，他为什么要和自己在一起，为什么？  
无数个为什么缠绕在他心中，他看向郑明心无力一笑  
“林阳…”  
“我们…各自冷静一下吧”


	17. 大白兔奶糖 17

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

林阳说完那句话之后经过了漫长的沉默  
“…好”郑明心哑声答应他“但是我送你回去，现在你一个人回去不安全”  
郑明心把手递给他，可是看到自己手上的血一愣，又默默缩了回去  
“少爷”guy递了一方小手帕给郑明心擦手，还顺便给郑明心递上了一件外套  
“你处理这里的事情，给…大少发个信息”  
“是，少爷，车钥匙”  
“嗯”  
郑明心回身看向林阳“我们…我们走吧”  
林阳一声不吭的跟着他走到路边，看到一辆一看就知道很贵的跑车  
呵，欠债？  
他已经不想想郑明心还有什么骗着他了  
上了车一路无言开到林阳家门口  
林阳深呼吸“谢谢”  
“等等！”  
郑明心锁了车门，跑车的车门一旦锁上了，副驾驶是开不了的  
“开门”  
“你先听我解释好不好”郑明心微微示弱的哀求“我真的，不是…故意想骗你…”  
“这话说出来你自己信吗”  
郑明心吞了吞口水“我，我…对不起”  
“开门”  
“...你是不是想要和我分手”  
“…我不知道”林阳声音沙哑“我现在脑子很乱，我不知道我该怎么消化这一晚上的东西，我甚至以为我自己在做梦”  
“对不起…”  
“可原来都是真的…”林阳深呼吸“开门吧，我不想…和你吵架”  
郑明心垂下眼眸，最终还是开了门，目送着林阳进家，看着二楼属于林阳的房间开了灯，然后又拉上了厚重的窗帘  
郑明心在他楼下等着，给林阳发了很多短信，可是除了第一条已读外，剩下的全部都没有已读了  
他可能屏蔽了我  
郑明心挨坐在椅子上，看着屏幕上林阳上上下下的头像  
你也很乱是吗  
电话来了，郑明心接起  
「还好吗」  
“不知道”  
「手是不是受伤了」  
郑明心一愣，看向自己的手臂，外套已经被血给沾染了，可他好像一点都不疼一样，现在被提醒，才发觉自己的那只手，又冰又麻  
“是，受伤了…可他都没看见…”  
钟鹏眼底一热，揉了揉眼睛「在哪」  
“在他楼下…我给他发了好多信息，他都不回我了…也不看了，他答应过我的，会看我的短信，第一时间回复我，他没做到，骗子……可是..我才是最大的骗子，他说我是骗子，我骗了他…”郑明心抽抽鼻子“钟鹏，怎么办，他不理我了”  
「在原地等我」钟鹏挂了电话，郑明心就在楼下等着，他还是给林阳发了很多的短信，统统石沉大海，没有回复  
“koko”  
郑明心抬头看，钟鹏在窗外  
“出来”  
郑明心开门下了车，钟鹏看到他手臂上的血，此时都干成褐色了  
他碰了碰郑明心的手，冰凉的，他皱了皱眉，把自己手上的那件大外套搭在他身上，拉着他去了后面那辆车  
“Guy，你去开他那辆车”  
“是，大少”  
钟鹏上了车后座，开了灯，拿出了里面的医药箱，给郑明心简单包扎了一下  
“回大宅”  
“是，少爷”  
车开走了，楼上的人目送着他们的离开  
他看到了有个男人来接走郑明心，还把大衣披在了郑明心身上  
他不知道那是谁，但是他看的出来两人的感情不同一般  
所以，在这件事上他又骗了他什么呢？他还有多少东西在骗着自己  
领着失魂落魄的郑明心回到家，Lee早就准备好温水和酒精等药品，连医生都在宅里随时待命  
郑明心整个人虚弱得很，失血过多的感觉开始上来了  
“快快，手臂上有刀伤，要准备输血！”  
“快送去后面的房间，消好毒了！”  
因为从事的职业，大宅里长期备着个小型手术室，钟鹏学生时期还时不时在手术室里给小动物们做手术  
把郑明心送了进去，钟鹏转身对Lee说“你在这里看着，我上楼上处理后续”  
“好，快去吧”  
钟鹏上了楼正好见到阿塔潘揉着眼出来“爸比…你去哪里了”  
“我去接郑明心了，你怎么醒了”  
“你不在我有点睡不着…弟弟他怎么了？”  
“没事，你不用担心，你乖乖的去睡觉就好，我还有点事要处理，处理好就来陪你睡”  
“嗯…好吧…”  
把人哄了回去，钟鹏立刻进了书房处理事宜  
天微亮的时候事情才处理完，他走出书房，先去了郑明心的房间，见到Lee还在  
“他怎么样”  
“发烧了，得看着”  
“你去睡吧，我来看着他”钟鹏接过Lee手上的毛巾  
“不用”Lee把毛巾抢回来“你都忙了一天了还要照顾你弟弟啊，铁打的身体都受不住，我平时没事做，早上可以补觉，你回去吧，而且不是还有小滚在嘛，现在家里就你一个年轻力壮的，别倒下了”  
见钟鹏还在犹豫，Lee推了推他“快去！”  
“那你别逞强，熬不住了叫yui妈”  
“知道”  
钟鹏回了房间，小心翼翼的爬上床，不过即使这样，处在孕中的阿塔潘还是醒了，他顺着味就把钟鹏抱得死死的  
“乖乖，睡吧”钟鹏哄着，但是他人根本睡不着  
“是不是出什么事了”阿塔潘迷迷糊糊的问  
“没事”  
“…你很焦躁”  
“……嗯，但是你不用担心”  
“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”  
“你只要乖乖的，不要乱跑，安心在家里安胎，就是帮忙了”  
“好吧…”  
钟鹏睡了两三个小时又起来了，父亲此时已经知道郑明心受袭的事情，父子俩关在房间里一个上午，直到中午才被Lee喊出去吃饭  
吃完饭又关书房了，而阿塔潘也知道郑明心受伤现在还在昏迷的事情，便提出了要和Lee交换着照顾郑明心，一个早上看着，一个晚上看着  
Lee去了补眠，阿塔潘则坐在郑明心床边看着他，有些无聊便上网  
而平时在网上几乎隔几个小时就发igs的林阳今天却没有任何反应  
阿塔潘知道了林阳和郑明心之间发生的事情，斟酌片刻还是给林阳发了私信  
「阳哥？在干嘛呢？」  
未读。  
等着吧，毕竟他未读是常态  
而在书房里的两父子，此时为了林阳，也吵了起来  
“所以他这两个月都在干些什么！？去希望之家照顾宠物？去医院当个游手好闲的助手？他就这么挥霍自己？你当哥哥的你不好好管着？”  
“他没游手好闲，他只是..他只是追个人…”  
“呵，你们两兄弟都喜欢这样玩的是吗？”冷笑一声“怎么，他认真了？”  
“他对林阳很认真，父亲请你相信他”  
“很认真？认真人就不会出事！”深呼吸，他继续说“你也知道要保护好阿塔潘，别让他乱跑成为别人的靶子，他倒好，还带着人出去玩，好像怕人家不知道这个人对他而言很重要似的，简直就是把人往仇家面前摆！”  
钟鹏皱眉“弟弟他，没有想得那么周到”  
“是没彻底把人放心上吧”  
“不是的…这次是他疏忽了”  
“呵，一句疏忽这件事就这么过了？是没有能力保护，还是不想保护，他分清了吗”  
“父亲，他真的对他认真的，您相信他，您见过他为了谁做这么多的？昨天发生那件事后他还亲自送人回家，在楼下给他发短信道歉解释，您什么时候见过他这个样子？他或许这次疏漏了，但是您不能否认他喜欢林阳啊”  
父亲闭上眼沉默  
“往常他要谁都是一句话的事情，这次他是真的有下心思的，去希望之家，去医院工作，都是为了那个人而已，您相信他啊”  
“可是我听guy不是这么说的”  
钟鹏一震  
“我听说，他去希望之家，就是一时兴起闹着玩的”父亲转身看他“当时好几个人都在场，看着他起了玩心跟着人走的”  
“是，他一开始是闹着玩，这后来不就…不就认真了嘛”钟鹏试图再给郑明心挽回一下局面“他和林阳在一起之后没找过其他人了啊”  
“一个月前才找了个”  
“什么？！”这…他不知道了  
“看来也不是很认真”  
“……父亲，你就是想要他们分手吗？”  
“对”  
“…我能问问为什么吗？”  
“为什么？”父亲看他“他和你不一样，你已经有了要共度一生的人，所以你事事都会有顾忌，这种顾忌是我们需要的，要洗·白就要慢慢来，不能什么都一踩到底，毫无顾忌。而他呢，他现在什么都不放在心上，连自己都命都不放在心上，什么都往前冲，这样的他，对于那些普通人而言是最危险的。这次他被偷袭就是最好的证明，你说他爱那个人，好，我姑且相信，但是对于被他爱着的那个人而言，这份爱是极端危险的，因为他没有办法保护好自己的人，让自己的人陷入危险，这次他救得了，下次呢？下下次呢？总有一次会有疏忽的，那到时候该怎么办？你们有没有想过？”  
他没有想过，不知道郑明心有没有想过  
“当年我遇上你爸爸的时候，就和他现在一摸一样，我年轻气盛，觉得一切都能够掌控着，可是…我不是的，我没有那么大的能力，是我没有好好保护我爱的人，这个失去挚爱的代价…太大太大了，你爸爸走了，留下还怀着你的我，纵使后来帮你爸爸报仇了，可那又如何，他再也回不来了。我不希望再出现这样的悲剧，你看看，你现在让阿塔潘出门都备两车保镖，更别提还有一些暗处的，可是郑明心完全没有准备，这就说明，要不，他不把人放心上，要不，就是放心上了却毫无顾忌，无论哪一种，最后受伤的人，都会是那个无辜的孩子”  
他长叹一口气“他还没有成长到可以保护好所爱的人，所以，他们不适合”  
这是这么久以来第一次听到父亲说起他的爸爸，他一直以为父亲不说，是因为不爱他的爸爸，却原来…  
钟鹏低声说“我们可以…帮他”  
“一次两次可以，可以后的日子呢？我们能保护他们一辈子吗？”父亲转身看他“你弟弟，需要成长，但是不要赔上那个他最爱的人，那不值得”  
“您说的对……我会提醒弟弟的”  
“他若是明白，最好，若是不明白，我会去解决”  
“是”  
而此时的林阳在医院里发呆，他也一个晚上没睡了，就算没睡他也没整理好自己的思路  
他想不明白郑明心为什么会骗自己，他也不敢和其他人说这件事，万一..真有什么不得已的万一呢…  
林阳苦笑，直到现在，他都希望昨晚的一切其实都是自己的一场梦，可是他昨晚一夜没睡啊，哪里来的梦呢  
“阿阳，今天阿心怎么没来？”林曦推门而入，看见弟弟今天低沉的很，不是两人吵架了吧  
“他…大概以后都不会来了”  
“什么？怎么回事啊？吵架了？也不能吵得这么凶啊，怎么能说不来就不来了呢”  
“…没吵架”  
“没吵架怎么就说不来了”  
“可能…”林阳编不出什么话来“没什么..姐你别问了好吗…”  
“好吧，嗯…不过啊，听姐一句劝，谈恋爱呢，吵架是必须经历的过程，但是呢也不适宜吵得太久，吵架可不能过夜啊”  
“那如果不是吵架呢”  
“那是什么？”  
“如果是…骗了我呢？”  
“他骗你什么了？钱？身体？感情？”  
细细算算，他·妈的全骗了  
扎心了  
情绪更不好了  
“姐，我想申请放假几天”  
“呃，为了什么？”  
“…身心俱疲需要休息”  
“什么啊？你这孩子，好吧好吧，第一次谈恋爱吵架，是需要点时间恢复，但不要太久啊，早点和好知道吗？”  
“…但愿吧”如果可以的话  
林阳收拾了自己的东西就走了，路过门口的小摊，他记得郑明心很喜欢吃他家的蛋饼，路过车站前的奶茶店，他记得郑明心喜欢他家的可可奶昔。  
他每走一段路，都有郑明心的身影在，可是脑子里永远的回荡着那句话——郑明心为什么骗了自己呢  
自己身上到底有什么值得他骗他的  
郑明心，你最好，能说出个...万一给我听啊


	18. 大白兔奶糖 18

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

郑明心昏迷了两天，在一个清晨醒了过来  
“醒了？有没有感觉不舒服的？”Lee凑上前  
“唔…”  
“饿不饿？渴不渴？给你倒杯水怎么样？”Lee拿了根棉签沾了点水给他润润嘴唇  
“我…”一开口，喉咙干的如同有砂纸在上面摩擦一样  
“别说话，我叫医生过来”  
郑明心在床上等了一会儿，脑中渐渐清明  
“小少爷，看我”  
医生做了简单的检查，伤口也没有发炎，烧也退了下去，只要好好修养就好  
郑明心在床上发愣，Lee走过来给他擦了擦脸  
“我睡了多久了…”  
“两天了，你吓死我们了，怎么这次昏了这么久”  
“两天了……”郑明心挣扎了一下“我的电话呢…”  
“在这里在这里”  
郑明心接过手机，林阳没有给自己打电话，但是短信都已读了  
他挣扎着打了通电话给林阳，林阳没接，继续打  
“干嘛啊，一起来就打电话，你现在不舒服，你好好休息才是啊！”  
“很重要，你不要说话了！”  
“你！刚起来就这么凶！”  
「…喂」林阳刚接起电话就听到那边的话，呵…这会儿在他身边的又是谁…好像没了他，他也一样过的多姿多彩  
“林阳！林阳，是我…是我..郑明心”  
「嗯..」  
“你，你这两天还好吗..？”  
「嗯..」  
“林阳..林阳对不起…….”  
「……嗯」林阳捂住眼睛，不敢让眼泪留下来  
“林阳，林阳我们聊聊好不好…你听我说…听我解释好不好……”  
「……」事到如今，他消失了两天，这是终于想到要和他怎么解释了吗……他那颗心似乎又死灰复燃了，他不想这么不明不白的就被人抛下，他起码要知道他接近自己的目的是什么，是不是其实，就是有什么苦衷，是不是就是有什么狗血的一见钟情，让他愿意放下身段骗自己  
“林阳…”郑明心没听到他的回答，有点着急又有些心慌  
「好..」林阳哑声回答「今晚，我等你，在…奶糖，我们第一次见的地方」  
郑明心一震，随即咬着下唇…“嗯…好”  
「就这样了」  
林阳挂了电话，手握着手机，心痛的感觉蔓延开来  
这就是难受吗，这就是心痛吗，以前不知道，原来这么难受的啊，连眼泪都不受控的啊  
我们还能走下去吗，我们还有…未来吗？  
郑明心挂了电话后立刻打给guy，通知guy今晚奶糖歇业一天  
做好这些他挣扎着要下床去洗漱  
“喂喂！你干嘛！你受伤了要好好静养啊！”Lee拦下他“你疯了不成？！手受伤还去沾水！”  
“我去打理一下，今晚我要去见林阳…”  
“见林阳！？一定要今天吗？迟两天不成吗？你才刚醒啊！”  
“我两天都没有联系他了，也不知道他会想到哪里去…不行，我今天一定要见到他，要和他说清楚…”  
“你，你这…”Lee拗不过他，叫人带着他进了浴室看着他，转身就跑去找钟鹏  
“你劝劝你弟弟！他都这样了，看着就要倒要倒，今晚还要去奶糖见、见林阳，现在奶糖多危险！他是去送死吗！？”  
钟鹏皱眉沉默  
“你说话啊！”  
“我能劝的了他吗，他什么脾气你不知道吗，他自己决定的事情谁能改变”  
“..你去劝劝，成不成你都劝劝，真看着他拖着病体去那里吗！？”  
“好，你不要着急，我现在就过去”  
钟鹏走到郑明心房间里等着，这一等有点久  
郑明心从浴室里出来就看到钟鹏坐在房间的沙发上  
钟鹏看他手臂又渗出了血，暗自叹了口气  
“怎么来了，小爸叫你来的？”郑明心走过来坐下  
钟鹏没回答他的话，起身把药箱拿了过来，默默给他换了药后才问“今晚一定要去吗？”  
“嗯，我..不能不去”  
“……要跟他说些什么”  
“不知道…”郑明心有些茫然的看向前方“他说我…骗了他，我要做什么解释…我确实骗了他…他会不会..不原谅我了”  
钟鹏也不知道该如何说，毕竟这件事来的太突然，他原本想着若是哪天郑明心以一种比较温和的方式跟林阳说，或许林阳会诧异，但是也会接受这样的郑明心。可偏偏…他们用了最差的那种方式  
他都听guy说了，郑明心当着他的面，把那几个人打趴下，浑身是血的守在林阳身旁，林阳从未经历过这些东西，他本身还是个救死扶伤的医生  
原本他们两也不需要经历这些，但是之前郑明心打死了吴恒，吴家的人要寻仇，便用了这么粗暴的方式  
林阳经历了这样的冲击，内心的恐惧被无限放大，或许以后见到郑明心都会想到那个血淋淋的夜晚  
钟鹏握紧了郑明心的手  
“跟他..老实交代吧，别瞒着了，瞒不住的”  
“…我都老实交代了，然后呢，他就能原谅我了..？”  
“我不知道...”  
“我也..不知道…”郑明心苦笑“我好像明白了，你之前为什么那么小心翼翼的…原来就是因为这样啊…”  
钟鹏心一痛，这个弟弟终于明白了，却是以这么残酷的方式来明白的  
可是这也许不是最难的，毕竟他们的父亲…根本就不赞成他们在一起啊…  
“父亲他…”  
郑明心一震“怎么了…爸爸是不是..又骂我了”  
“没有…”钟鹏勉强笑了笑…随后又低头收敛了嘴角“父亲可能..不赞成你们两个人在一起”  
“…为什么…？”  
钟鹏把父亲跟他说的原话通通转达给了郑明心“…就是这样，你和他，或许先分开一下比较好…”  
“连你也是这么认为的吗？”  
“……”  
“是吗…”郑明心点点头“我明白了，可是我现在已经不一样了啊，我会保护好他的，我会把他保护的好好的，我也不会再冲动行事了，这样也不行吗？”  
“郑明心…”  
“不行吗…？”郑明心转过头来看他，漂亮的大眼睛里闪着泪光，还有些无助  
“不是…”钟鹏把弟弟抱紧“不是…”  
“我真的知道错了…我以后不敢了..你们不要拆开我们好不好…我不想和他分开..我不想..”  
“好，好，不分开..不哭了..”钟鹏拍着他的背，就如同小的时候一样，虽然那个时候他不喜欢这个弟弟，可是只要隔壁家的孩子欺负到自己弟弟头上，他就会把那些孩子打走，然后用自己小小的手掌拍拍他的背呵护着他  
郑明心抓紧了钟鹏的衣服，无声的哭着  
良久，郑明心平复下来，轻轻推开他“我好了..”  
“嗯”  
“我会和他说清楚的，我不会瞒着他”  
“好”  
“他会原谅我吗”  
“…会的”  
“你也骗人…”  
钟鹏扯了扯嘴角“今晚早点回家吧，我给你买蛋糕，巧克力味的，好不好”  
“好..”  
郑明心换了一件衣服，开着车就到了奶糖  
此时奶糖里没有客人，只有他们自己的服务生  
“少爷，都准备好了”  
“嗯，你们找人去医院等着，别让他发现了，保护他过来这边”  
Guy一怔，随即点头“好”  
郑明心坐在沙发上，就是之前钟鹏他们来的时候坐的那间厢房  
上了点水果和果汁，郑明心就在那里等着，他很有耐心，连手机都没看，只是喝着果汁  
良久  
“林先生，这边请”  
郑明心眨了下眼，下意识的看向门口，林阳穿着一身蓝色休闲服出现  
郑明心起身，看着他向自己走来  
“…”郑明心咽了咽口水“林阳”  
“…郑明心”  
这个称呼让他呼吸一滞，他勉强笑了笑“坐，我叫他们给你拿杯果汁”  
林阳点点头，坐下  
果汁上来后，他们看着眼前的果汁无言  
Guy早就领着人退了出去，留下空间给他们  
郑明心手指无意识的抠着，不安的看向林阳，林阳看着果汁，看不出什么情绪  
深呼吸，郑明心开口“林阳，对不起”  
林阳慢慢把目光看向他“这句话…你已经说过很多遍了”  
“我知道…可是..对不起”  
林阳看他的样子，很真诚，却又..担心  
“你是奶糖的老板，对吗？”  
“对..”  
“那天根本不是被追债，而是…因为其他原因被堵在那里的，对吗？”  
“是..”  
“好…好，我问，你老实回答我，别骗我”林阳开口，眼睛紧紧的盯着他“你为什么和我在一起”  
来了…郑明心的心跳开始乱起来，他要怎么回答，要怎么回答才不会错？  
“我…”  
“说实话”林阳打断他的话  
可笑，他们其实相识不久，可是郑明心的每一个小动作他都熟悉，郑明心想要说谎的眼神他一眼就能看出来了“我说了，我不想再听你撒谎了”  
郑明心苦笑一声，想起钟鹏和他说的话，他闭上眼，忍住啊，忍住…他缓缓开口“…因为我想…睡你”  
林阳别开脸，为什么..为什么偏偏是这样不堪的理由…为什么呢  
“你作为奶糖老板什么人没有，为什么…偏偏是我”  
郑明心抓紧拳头“因为……”  
因为什么他也不清楚，他只知道，见到他的那时候他就很想要他了，他以为自己要了一次就够了，如同往常一样，可没想到，一次不够，他来了好多次，次次都不满足  
他想要听到他在床上喊他「阿心」，想要听到他抱紧他时候说的「我爱你」  
他说不出什么「因为」，因为等他回神的时候，他好像已经缺他不可了  
“因为你没见过我这个类型吗”林阳说  
“…你别这样”郑明心心好痛，他不想看到林阳这样勉强的笑容  
“那我还能怎么样”林阳反问他，现在他还能怎么样呢？他们之间又能怎么样呢？  
“对不起…”郑明心再次呢喃  
林阳深呼吸“那现在呢，现在你上也上了，为什么还陪我玩这个游戏？是因为没上够吗”  
郑明心情绪有些激动，他不喜欢林阳说出这些话“不是！你不要这样说！”  
“那我能怎么说？！”林阳也激动起来，他想了那么多那么多，甚至内心一直在为他找理由，可最后他却告诉他，他只想要睡他？那他付出的那些爱呢？感情呢？都不做数的吗？还是他又要骗他些什么了？！他还有什么能被他骗的？  
林阳冷静下来问“你为什么之前不跟我坦白”  
“我…”  
“你明明有很多机会的，可你没跟我说过，甚至一直在骗我，是不是我很好骗”  
“不是不是！”郑明心摇头看他  
“现在呢？还要继续骗我吗？”林阳无力的问他  
“我爱你我真的爱你！”郑明心微微激动的抓紧他的手“你信我…”  
林阳静静的看着他，良久，他摇了摇头，苦笑，眼里有泪“……对不起……我没有办法信你了”  
郑明心紧紧抓着他的手，让他看向自己“你信我我真的没有骗你了！”  
林阳把他的手指一根一根的掰开，抽回自己的手，目光平静而决然的说出那句话——  
“分手吧”


	19. 大白兔奶糖 19

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“分手吧”  
林阳说完那句话便站起来准备离开  
“我不要”  
林阳停下脚步  
“我不要”  
郑明心站起来拉着他的手恳求“不要..好不好”  
“我们还有什么理由在一起”  
“我爱你..我爱你啊”  
“我又怎么相信你，我怎么相信你现在不是在骗我…骗我，为了和我上·床”  
“我..我不..你信我，我没有想着这个”郑明心开始慌了“要不…要不…你不信我，要不我给你上，这样你总信了吧！？信我不是只想上你，信我是爱你的”  
“你在说什么啊？！”  
“不行吗？”郑明心现在处于病急乱投医的状态了“你不是介意吗？那我让你上回来，你就不会难受了吧”  
“我介意的是这个吗！”  
“难道不是吗”  
林阳看向郑明心，见他整个人都慌了，一副无措的样子，他又有些心软了  
“我要走了”林阳狠下心来，他不能继续留在这里了，留在这里，他怕自己又会因为他而乱了心神  
“不要走！”  
郑明心抱着林阳不撒手“不要走！”  
“你放手…”  
“不要不要！”  
郑明心捧着林阳的脸胡乱的亲上去，不让他说出拒绝的话  
郑明心的吻毫无章法可言，只是一味的堵住林阳的嘴，手上还扒拉着他的衣服，手伸进林阳的裤子里挑逗  
林阳不过是个刚开荤的小毛头，何况眼前的人比他还要熟知自己的敏感带，很快就被他撩了起来，连拒绝的动作都弱了几分  
郑明心把人推倒在沙发上扑了上去  
“如果你介意，那我就...还你”  
暧昧的声音在厢房里响起，隐隐约约还有着信息素的味道，互相缠绕  
郑明心跨坐在林阳的腰上上下运动，咬着自己的下唇哼哼着  
林阳扶着他的大腿，这是他第一次进入某个人的体内，他的小林阳被暖暖的包裹着，和之前的感觉完全不一样  
两人虽然有隔阂，但是情欲却也极容易相通，郑明心一抖，高潮带来的刺激也让林阳射进了郑明心体内  
郑明心喘了喘气，回过神，眼神迷离的看着林阳  
他趴在林阳身上，紧紧的抱着他，如同之前林阳在欢爱过后抱紧他一样  
“我爱你…”  
林阳听到他这句话，眼神麻木  
“我爱你…”  
我多想，再一次信你...  
“林先生”  
Guy听到门的声响，转身，见到林阳出来  
他身上的衣服略有些凌乱，身上的味道也颇大，这味道…  
“你…进去照顾他吧”  
Guy微愣，抬脚要进去，走了两步又停了下来  
“我叫人送林先生回去”  
“不用了”  
“林先生，这里是红灯区”  
林阳皱了皱眉，默许了，毕竟前两天那画面还清晰的在脑子里时刻浮现  
Guy安排好后，把外面的人都留下来，自己进了奶糖  
他快步走到厢房，看到郑明心瘫坐在椅子上，身上的衣服也一样是乱的，皮质的沙发上还有着斑斑白渍，可以想象得到之前经历过什么  
Guy蹲下，看着他的少爷  
“小少爷…我们回去吧”  
郑明心动了动，看向他“…嗯”  
Guy扶着他起来走了两步，郑明心就倒下了  
“小少爷！”guy一把把人抱起，冲了出去，路上给钟鹏打了电话  
Guy把人送回家放置在床上，医生看了后说是发烧了  
“病人身体不好，怎么还…还做性事？！”  
在场的人一愣，看向guy，guy低头沉默  
“我开点药，不能再做剧烈运动了！”  
“好的好的，我们会照顾好他的”Lee把人送了出去，回来看向guy“怎么回事？”  
“我不知道”  
“你不是一直陪着他的吗”  
“小少爷和林先生谈话的时候…我们都退开了”  
“所以…还是林阳咯”Lee看向钟鹏“早就说不要让他去了…”  
“这什么味道？”钟鹏嗅了嗅“他..他发情期来了？”  
“什么？”Lee震惊，转身把guy赶出去“把医生喊回来！”  
Guy飞跑出去，没一会儿就把医生扛回来了  
“怎么、怎么了？”  
“他好像发情期来了，你快看看！”  
Beta的发情期比起omega的一月一次和alpha的半年一次是比较不定时的，而且味道也比AO要淡很多，症状也没有那么明显，通常只是伴随着高热的症状而已，所以刚刚医生也完全没有往发情期那边想  
又给郑明心打了一管抑制剂，仔细观察了一段时间，众人才放心下来  
怕郑明心又会出什么状况，医生被留在了大宅里随时待命  
郑明心这一昏迷又是两天，若不是他还有呼吸，他们都要直接把人送医院了  
郑明心在睡梦中也不安稳，梦里的事情很多很乱  
他梦到小时候自己的亲生父亲还在，可是他对自己不好，他对钟鹏很好，每一次有什么玩具都是先给钟鹏挑，他后挑，买新衣服买新鞋子也是先去挑钟鹏喜欢的  
糖果只有一颗的时候，他的父亲也只给钟鹏，所以后来，他特别爱吃甜的东西，而钟鹏则因为吃太多糖果而牙齿脆弱  
就连爸爸也是比较疼爱钟鹏，因为对钟鹏他总有些亏欠的心理  
可是他呢，他也很需要你们爱啊，没有人爱他呢，他们都不喜欢抱着自己说爱他  
他还记得第一次打架他打输了，他原本以为回到家会得到父亲和爸爸的疼惜，可是只有失望的眼神，他们都不喜欢自己出去打架  
只有那个自己一直讨厌的哥哥带着自己去上药，然后揍了那个打自己的人  
他不喜欢这个家，不喜欢那个明明该是自己亲生的父亲，却对钟鹏更好  
所以他调皮捣蛋，他想要父亲多留意自己，可是一次次等来的都是愈加失望的眼神  
他真的太讨厌了  
虽然后来，他知道父亲这么做，是因为后父难当，不想让钟鹏觉得自己被排挤在外，可是他却从来没想过他不排挤钟鹏了，却把他排挤在外了  
他从来没有融入过这个家，直到他父亲也走了的那天  
那天他还记得父亲带着他和钟鹏一起出去游玩，可是遇上了仇家追杀，或许是多年的习惯，他还是第一时间先安顿好钟鹏然后带着自己跑  
可是他又能跑到哪里去，他就这么眼睁睁的看着那些人在自己面前把他的父亲杀了  
他人生中第一次也是最后一次听到父亲说爱他，也是那个时候  
「心心…别怕…父亲没事的…父亲没事，你不要怕」他的父亲捂住他的眼睛，把自己紧紧的护在怀里，不让他看到背后的那些画面「父亲…父亲爱你，父亲是这个世界上…最爱你的人了，父亲爱..爱你」  
他被救了，父亲却没了，他昏睡了一周，再一次睁开眼的时候就见到钟鹏坐在自己身旁看他  
他被钟鹏带着，完成了那些繁文缛节  
他跪在堂前，看着上面的照片，他的父亲很温柔，不似普通的alpha，其实他也会抱着自己笑，为他说故事，但是太少了，真的太少了  
「要哭就哭出来」钟鹏也跟着他跪着，其实他眼圈也红了  
听到钟鹏这句话，郑明心才似乎醒悟过来，他其实能哭。  
他哭了起来，哀求着，他却再也回不来了  
那个说世界上最爱他的人，没有了  
他的梦又乱了，在Lee来他们家之前，他的爸爸也换了几个小爸  
可是这些小爸一点都不好，在爸爸面前装贤夫良父，背后却在他们两面前说坏话  
那时候他和钟鹏已经大了，面对这些人，他们一律都非常有默契的把人赶出家门，反正在这些事上，他们的爸爸不在意  
他和钟鹏之间的关系也因为这一次次的革命而变的…感情「深厚」  
或许正因为这样，所以长大后他才更喜欢游戏人间，对于感情，没有什么执着的  
画面一换，他遇到了林阳  
一个和他的世界格格不入的人  
他好像记起来了，当初见到他的时候，为什么会骗他，因为他没有遇到过会在红灯区里叫警察的人，也没有遇到过要把他带回去希望之家的人  
他是一束光，照进他的世界里来了，他贪恋这种温暖，他想要更靠近这道光  
那晚，他抱着自己说「爱」，那是他这辈子第二次听到这句话，他说，「以后有了」，有了会跟他说爱的人了  
他明白自己早就陷进去了，回不来了，他也不想回了，他就想留在林阳身边守着  
可是越相处，他越明白自己和林阳之间的差距，与家世背景无关，却是两个世界之极  
黑与白，本就不能混为一谈  
所以他在他面前总是下意识的装作另外一个人，一个和他在同一个善良世界的人  
可谎言总有被戳破的那天，他却不知道那么惨烈  
教训就是他失去了林阳，失去了他的光  
「我们以后不要见面了」  
为什么不见面，能不能再信他一回，这回我一定把会好好的和你过的，在不骗你了


	20. 大白兔奶糖 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 给你五百万离开我儿子  
> 给你五百万叫你儿子离我远一点

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“他又跑去找那..林阳了？”  
钟鹏执笔的手一顿“嗯”  
“你跟他说过了吗”  
“说过了…弟弟他”钟鹏还是想要替郑明心挽留“他这次不一样了，我见到他安排了大量的人手去保护林阳”  
“那就证明他变了？”轻笑一声，却没有温度“可以保证多久？一天？两天？一周？两周？他可以坚持多久”  
“起码也一周了…”  
郑明心自醒来之后就跟变了个人似的，沉默寡言，不似从前那般开朗  
他把自己关了一天，出来之后就开始叫guy他们整理人手，派了一队人去保护林阳  
他也曾去见林阳，可是林阳不见他，避着他  
他知道现在林阳不想见他，他也就不出现在林阳面前，只是偶尔在他的附近看着，看他过得好不好  
郑明心从来没过的..这么窝囊过  
可是啊，他有愧在先啊，他现在也根本不知道要怎么挽回一个人失望至极后的心  
他不会爱人，这是他第一次学，谁知道就遇上了固执到死的大魔王级别  
“家里现在需要他，叫他不要闹了”  
“他恐怕不会听的…”  
“那就不要怪我去干涉”  
“…父亲您就算把人扛回来…他又不是没试过翻墙跑…”郑明心现在翻墙那么厉害不就是因为小时候被人关的多了嘛  
“那就从..林阳下手”  
“父亲你别乱来啊”  
“不会”  
真的有种不好的预感攀升了呢……  
“林医生，有你的花，请签收～”  
林阳抬头看，又是一束黄玫瑰  
“谢谢”林阳接过花数了数，嗯，8朵，又是一束道歉的鲜花  
“怎么？最近和阿心吵架了？”singto走过来看到他怀里的玫瑰，这段时间林阳的办公室经常收到花，有些八卦的小护士还偷偷去看了眼  
“你怎么知道？”林阳说完愣了愣，不是吵架啊林阳，是分手…  
“多亏了那些小护士呗”林阳收到花的事情又是一个不小的八卦，这医院里的人无聊的时候就聊起这件事，然后就提到了那些什么花语啊贺卡啊之类的  
其中一个特别精通这些，因为他曾经连续一个月给女朋友买花道歉，所以他一看就知道林阳收到的那些花都是道歉的花束  
“八朵黄玫瑰，深深的歉意，请你原谅我吧——阿心做了什么，要你原谅？”  
“…”这要怎么说，根本就说不出口  
“他都连续送你好久的花了，还有你时不时收到的礼物，怎么？这次闹很大？也不至于啊，你林阳不是说睡一觉就好了吗，脾气这么大？”  
“你不了解…”  
“好吧，小情侣的情趣我不懂”singto耸耸肩离开  
林阳拿着这花上了楼，去了儿科，把这花分给了小朋友们，再回到自己的办公室发呆  
郑明心送给自己的花，只要不瞎都知道什么意思  
其实他自己也不坚定，那颗心一直在为他动摇，但是…应该吗  
烦死了…算了，还是早点回家睡觉吧  
林阳收拾了东西，刚走下楼梯就听见有人喊他  
“林医生”  
林阳站定，看向旁边，一个身穿黑西装的男人朝他笑笑  
“我是..你是？”  
“我们先生想要请你喝杯咖啡，不知道你有空吗？”  
“…可以没有吗…？”  
“那可能不行”  
林阳皱皱眉，大概知道这些人是谁了  
他坐上车，不久到达一家西餐店  
“请”  
“谢谢…”  
林阳走到唯一有人的那张桌子旁，站定  
“请坐”  
林阳点点头，坐在他对面，他看向对面的人，他身穿得体的西装，梳着寸头，和…郑明心长得有点像  
“你就是林阳？”  
“你好…郑先生”  
对面的人笑了笑“我不姓郑，心心跟我丈夫姓，我姓提”  
“提先生，你好”  
“心心最近，一直和你在一起”  
林阳一怔，随即低头  
虽然郑明心这段时间没怎么出现在他面前，但是林阳能感觉到郑明心一直在自己身边  
提先生从口袋里拿出了什么，放到林阳面前  
“这里是五百万，还有一张机票，去美国的，我希望，你暂时离开泰国，不要出现在我儿子附近”  
“什么…？”  
这就是传说中的「给你五百万，离开我儿子吗…?」  
“我知道这很唐突”他喝了口咖啡继续说“说实话，我儿子什么性子我很了解，如果你一直留在这里，他会很分心，没有办法做事情，而现在，我想你经历了那一晚，也知道我儿子现在的处境，你在，只会让他寸步难行，所以我希望，在他处理好这些事情之后，你再回来，到时候”  
“我想您误会了”林阳打断他的话“其实我们已经分手了”  
“分手了？为什么？我儿子这么优秀你为什么和他分手？”  
林阳一愣，这不是来劝自己和郑明心分手的恶毒父亲吗？？怎么回事呢…？  
“说话啊？？你为什么和我儿子分手”  
“我们..不太合适”  
“哪里不合适了？身高？体重？外表？学历？我儿子可是朱拉毕业的！本科工程系，MBA研究生！”  
“不是这个问题！”林阳也不知道要怎么跟他说了“我从来不介意他是谁，做什么的，学历怎么样，我只是…”  
“只是什么？！”  
“只是..只是..”  
“哦，我知道了”提爸爸身体往前倾“你是不是骗了我儿子？骗了我儿子的感情身体和钱，然后出轨了？！”  
“！！！没有！！”  
“那你为什么和我儿子分手？！”  
“他..我们之间的信用破产了”  
“哦…”这确实是他家心心的不对“那我再给你五百万作补偿，你看看这信用额度能提高点不”  
“…这不是钱的问题”林阳冷静“我暂时…没有办法再次信任他”  
“我了解，先不说这个，我还是希望你考虑一下，一千万和去美国的机票，暂时离开泰国，离开我儿子，让他安心工作”  
“我也说了，我和他分手了，你不需要用这些来糊弄我了，提先生，如果今天你是来说这些的，其实大可不必”林阳把钱退回去，再从自己钱包里拿出了一张支票，是之前guy还给他的那两万块，他一直收着，这会儿，也给他，不然每次打开钱包就睹物思人，再联想到自己有多愚蠢就心塞  
“这里是两万，我..还给你儿子，或许你可以叫他以后..不要再来找我了，这样我想，他也能好好工作了”  
提爸爸挑挑眉，倒是没见过还给他送钱的  
“我先走了，提先生再见”  
林阳起身离开，留下桌上的那五百万支票和两万支票  
叹了口气，把东西收起来  
“先生，这林先生…”  
“罢了，他不愿意走就多安排些人看着吧”  
“是，那个，小少爷在门口等着”  
“…不是等我的吧”他笑笑“再拿个蛋糕过来吧”  
“是”  
林阳刚出门就见到站在门口一脸焦急的人  
“我..我爸爸没为难你吧..”  
林阳沉默片刻，想了想，虽然拿了五百万出来，但是没有电视上演的那么咄咄逼人，应该不算为难吧  
他摇了摇头，准备越过他离开  
“林阳..我送你的花…你都收到了吗”  
林阳听他的话，那委委屈屈的声音，即使没看到他的脸，他都能心软得一塌糊涂，可是一想到他那些混账事，他又逼自己硬起心肠来  
“郑明心..你爸爸说…你还有工作，以后就不要来找我了，不要浪费时间在我身上”林阳吸了一口气“你以前是什么样的，就过什么样的生活，毕竟我于你而言，不过是一时兴起的意外”  
“不是的林阳！”郑明心跑到他面前看着他“不是的，你于我而言或许是一时兴起的意外，可是却是我最不舍，最不想要放手的未来啊，林阳，我真的错了，你信我，你再信我一回，我以后会一心一意对你，绝不骗你，好不好”  
“你知道吗”林阳苦笑“我是想信你，可是我脑子里的那些画面，都告诉我你信不得，郑明心，这很痛苦，不如就此打住，各过各的吧”  
“林阳我…”  
“郑明心，你和我本就不是同一个世界的，还是算了吧，别勉强自己了”  
他最怕他说他们两是不一样世界的人，确实是，但是他现在想要去他那个世界里面，去到他身边待着了，这都不行了吗？  
这种无力感太难受了，他甚至无从下手，不知道要怎么挽回这个人  
他只能眼睁睁的看着林阳越走越远，却找不到其他理由留住他，因为林阳再也不信他了  
“回家吧”  
郑明心回头看，可怜兮兮的模样让提爸爸叹了口气  
“傻小子，过来爸爸抱”  
“爸爸！”  
郑明心扑到爸爸怀里寻求安慰“爸爸怎么办…”  
“怎么办…慢慢来吧，他说你在他那里信用破产了，那你只能重新打关，这次可别再骗人了”  
“我没骗他了..我什么都说了啊…”  
“那要不咱们换个人喜欢好不好，咱们不要这大猪蹄子了好不好？”  
“爸爸！”“这不好那不好的，那咱们回家从长计议好不好？”  
“..嗯”  
两父子回到家，钟鹏已经在大厅里等着汇报工作了  
郑明心虽然还处在失落的状态下，可是这正事还是要好好听的，何况现在他已经决定以后要好好过，就不能再和以前一样过醉生梦死的生活了，他要为以后和林阳的生活做打算…虽然现在林阳不太想和他过日子，但是总有一天，万一呢  
“吴叔父那条线布局好了，要收网了，剩下的我也安排出去了，但是这段时间…他们可能会反扑，所以还是要警惕起来”  
“嗯，你做的很好”  
在钟鹏的努力下，一切都开始步上正轨了，把东西都给父亲过目签名后，好像就没什么事情做了，阿塔潘也下来找钟鹏  
看着钟鹏和阿塔潘腻腻歪歪的样子，对于郑明心而言挺扎心的  
钟鹏扫了眼郑明心，见他一脸怨妇相的，微微收敛了点  
“林阳还不理你？”  
“嗯..”郑明心看了眼爸爸“爸爸今天还去见他了..对了！爸爸你跟他说了什么！？”  
刚刚没记起来要问  
“没什么啊，就是希望他离开一段时间，让你能好好工作而已”  
“什么？”两兄弟惊呼  
“爸爸你怎么能这样！”  
“父亲你怎么能乱来呢”  
“他拒绝了啊”  
郑明心松了口气  
“他说不用他离开，因为你们两早就分手了”  
“唔…”好吧，万箭穿心了  
“他这么说？”钟鹏诧异“真分手了？”  
郑明心点点头，虽然很不想，但是无奈对方非常坚定  
这事情有点大条了，钟鹏皱皱眉，好像是时候要找找林阳聊一下了，不然他这弟弟不用干活了  
“好啦好啦，我找天和他聊聊，别哭丧着脸，你这段时间那么消沉，落下很多进度了，还想不想为你们的将来努力了”  
“想啊…”  
“就算他现在要和你分手也好，你也得做点努力，天天围着他转叫他信你，这不是空口无凭嘛”钟鹏语重心长的继续说“做出点东西，起码让他看到你是真的有为他努力，而不是天天游手好闲不务正业”  
郑明心一愣，点点头  
是了，这段时间光顾着天天去找林阳，什么事都没做，就算想要林阳信自己，也是没什么实质的东西可以展示给他看，确实很有道理啊…这要结婚的人还是不一样的  
还是他想少了  
“好！有什么就交给我吧！”  
“那还差不多”  
看着小儿子重新恢复了精力，连爸爸也赞赏的朝钟鹏点点头  
看不出来啊，这小子还是有一套的  
“可是..可是林阳那边我要怎么办，不能天天和他见面..万一他真忘了我可怎么办…”  
“要不…”  
大家看向不知道什么时候出来的Lee  
“要不，我来帮你啊～”  
“…小爸，你要干嘛？”  
“我，最有空了，我去林阳那里，给你当间谍啊～”Lee笑眯眯的看他“你不是怕他忘了你吗？我跟他做朋友，帮你赶走他身边那些狂蜂浪蝶，怎么样？”  
“…你行吗…”怎么觉得…非常不靠谱呢？？  
“为了我们儿子的将来，不行也得行啊”  
“可是，你要是和他做朋友…以后要让他又知道了你是我…小爸，岂不是又骗他了…”  
“这就要看你哥了”  
“我哥？”郑明心看向钟鹏“他..？有什么用？”  
“用处可大了”


	21. 大白兔奶糖 21

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“我好不容易才能出来一趟，你别这张脸看我可以不？”钟鹏敲了敲桌子  
“啊…抱歉”  
“还在想郑明心的事情？”  
“…没有”  
“撒谎”钟鹏喝了口汽水“你别怪他，他这人看着虽然不靠谱，但是其实还不错的”  
“你又知道…你才认识他多久啊”  
“不久，二十多年吧”  
“…什么？！”  
钟鹏看他“郑明心没告诉你？”  
“他要告诉我什么？！”  
“我是他哥”  
“……什么？？？”  
“他真没告诉你啊”钟鹏吃惊，他还以为郑明心都说了呢，包括他们两的关系  
“没……”  
两兄弟沉默  
“他为什么没说啊…”  
“可能是……没来的及吧…”林阳开口  
想想自己上两次和郑明心之间的见面，其实郑明心都没什么机会提起他的家人，都是说着他们两之间的事情，而且他当时也根本不想知道其他关于郑明心的事  
“那现在也不迟”钟鹏笑笑“我是他哥哥，亲生的，不过我们因为家里的关系，你也知道吧，很少有人知道我们之间的关系，我和他在外面也从不相认，所以抱歉兄弟，我也欠你一句道歉”  
“..没事了，过去了”  
“他还挺内疚的”钟鹏开口“这段时间是我见过的，他最低沉的时期了”  
“……”  
“我也不是想替他辩解什么，但是…其实在那件事前他就跟我说过要跟你坦白这件事，只是…计划赶不上变化”  
“……”  
“我说这些也是希望你不要误会他，他没想着要骗你，没想着玩玩而已，他是真的想过要和你过日子的”  
“……”  
“我想你现在也挺纠结的吧”  
“知道还说那么多…”  
“那好歹是我弟弟，我怎么着…也是偏心弟弟一点的，希望你不要偏激的想着他不好的，我也得跟你说说他的好是吧，为他争取一下”  
“……”  
“你做缩头乌龟可没什么用啊，我透过你的表情都知道了”  
“……”  
“我还是挺希望你们两在一起的，毕竟我真的很满意你啊，弟夫”  
“闭嘴”  
“好好好，我闭嘴。这两天他都没在你附近你也别多想，不是他又闹着玩，是他现在领了些工作去做，为了你们的将来”想到这钟鹏欣慰的笑笑“他变了，为了你，他是真的把你放到他未来的计划里了”  
“……”  
“感动吗？”  
“不知道”  
“那就是感动了”  
“…闭嘴”  
“林阳！？”  
林阳抬头，见到一个颇眼熟的人，可就是想不起来他是谁了，他只能尴尬的朝他笑笑  
Lee朝他笑的脸都僵硬了，也没见他喊出他的名字，挣扎之下他看向钟鹏“小鹏，你怎么也在这里呢”  
“我们两，吃饭呢”钟鹏假笑上演，心里默默吐槽，他家小爸这演技实在太尴尬  
“我们..我们认识？”  
Lee的笑是彻底僵在脸上了“林阳..上次我去希望之家领养动物，你和小心一起接我的啊”  
“啊…”林阳隐隐约约记起来了  
“你和小鹏是朋友啊”  
“小鹏？”  
钟鹏朝他笑笑“这我小爸”  
“小爸！！！？？”林阳家不是重组家庭，小爸这个词实在是属于他的陌生领域  
钟鹏的小爸，岂不是等于郑明心的小爸..？  
“你好啊小阳”  
“…叔..叔叔好…”  
“上次没好好跟你聊聊天呢，这次就有机会了”  
“呃..是啊…”  
“Buniee在我们家还挺好的，你要不要过两天来看看？”  
“Buniee…啊！我记起来了！”  
“……”Lee再一次把笑僵在脸上，干，敢情刚刚都没记起来呢！！  
“记起来了啊…哈哈……”  
“呃..抱歉…呵呵..抱歉…”  
“听说你和我们家小心分手了”Lee突然说起来  
“这…”前两天才被提先生约聊过，现在是到他家小爸来约聊了？  
“分的挺好的”Lee点点头“那孩子就欠点鞭打，不然还以为全世界都围着他转呢，在这一点上啊，我支持呢啊”  
“……啊？”  
“啊什么啊，等我先点个菜啊”Lee叫人来给他点了杯喝的，再继续说“你不知道，郑明心那性子多恶劣啊，真是的，怎么能玩弄你的感情呢，我绝对支持你多给他晾几天”  
“也不是…”林阳小小声的反驳  
“什么不是啊”Lee和钟鹏交换了个眼神，然后继续说“你知道吧，郑明心从小就是过的太顺了，都不好好珍惜，你别心疼啊，我当小爸的都不心疼呢，你要心疼了以后受苦的还是你啊”  
林阳低头扁嘴“他不是..这样的人…”  
林阳听着Lee这样说郑明心他心里就有些不舒服，当后爸的果然都不是什么好人，看看都不心疼郑明心的…太过分了…  
林阳沉浸在心疼的状态下，没留意到对面的两个人正在眼神交流——  
「我演的好吧」  
「好，给你的表演给予肯定」  
「他想什么呢」  
「心疼了呗」  
「心疼郑明心了？我才说了什么啊，就心疼了？我还没放大招呢」  
「悠着点，别太狠了，今天这样应该就行了你不是还要和他交朋友嘛」  
「好像也是哦...他想好没啊」  
「等着吧」  
钟鹏稍微把话题引开了点，三个人聊了聊其他方面，虽然林阳对于Lee说的郑明心的话还有些膈应，可是这短短时间还是让他们熟悉起来并且交换了电话号码  
“以后再一起出来玩啊”Lee临走前搭着他的肩膀笑笑  
“好..”  
“笑笑啊”Lee拍拍他的肩膀“别哭丧着脸嘛，你刚分手应该高兴啊”  
“…我为什么要高兴？”  
“呃…庆祝自己脱离苦海？”  
“…那又不是苦海…”林阳嘟囔  
“那是爱海？”  
“…您还挺幽默…”  
“因为我年轻啊”  
“……”  
“行啦行啦”钟鹏拉开Lee“该回家啦”  
“哦好吧，那小阳下次见啊”Lee颇有些依依不舍的告别林阳，跟着钟鹏去了停车场  
林阳独自一人回了家  
“小阳”林曦不知道从哪里冒了出来“回来啦”  
“姐”林阳颔首  
“你最近怎么回事啊”林曦皱眉“你最近是有什么事吗？你..你最近变了些”  
“…没什么，姐姐不要担心”林阳也知道自己最近的状态不好  
“对了，阿心是真的不来医院上班了吗”  
“…嗯”  
“你们两是怎么了”林曦靠近林阳“吵架…也不用吵得那么久吧”  
“…姐，我们分手了”  
“什么！！！！？”  
“嗯，姐，我有点累了，先上楼了”  
“不是，等等！你们两分手了怎么回事啊！？你、你别走哇，小阳！”  
看着弟弟跑了，林曦这一下也怔住了，这好端端的怎么就分手了呢，这架..这么好吵？还是这两人太不经吵了？  
看林阳这两天的状态…这架，怕是不那么好劝了  
那头回了家的钟鹏和Lee立刻被郑明心拉到一旁询问  
“怎么样？今天和林阳见面怎么样？”  
“挺好的啊”Lee耸耸肩“拿到电话了，之后就是时不时约约他出来吃饭什么的，一点一点跟他打好交道咯”  
“那..那你们有提到..我吗？”  
“有～”  
“他什么反应！？”  
“就…没什么表情，比较…忧郁…？”  
“那..那是什么意思”郑明心看向钟鹏  
“我看得出来他很纠结”钟鹏喝了口水“他很喜欢你是真的，但是正如他自己所说的，被你骗了以后就很难再信你了，何况那晚对他而言太过可怕，一时半会儿是走不出来的，只能慢慢来，我跟他提了你的近况，他吧，想听，又不敢听，就…很纠结”  
“那我..还有机会吗？”  
“有”钟鹏点点头“还是那句话，慢慢来，在此之前，你还是要为以后做好准备，最近交给你的事情你处理好了吗”  
“处理好了”郑明心乖乖点头  
“那就多做几件吧，早日处理好，你也能早日去见他”  
“好”  
回了房间，看到这满桌子的文件，郑明心薅了薅头发，怎么感觉是被钟鹏给诓了呢…好端端的，他怎么就举起了家族大旗了？？钟鹏倒是闲起来了？  
“少爷”  
郑明心抬头看，guy手上又是一沓厚厚的的文件要他过目  
他果然还是被钟鹏给诓了吧  
可是现在有求于他…不被他诓骗也不行啊…  
“放下吧…”  
“少爷，今日送过去给林先生的花送到了”  
“嗯，他还是送人了？”  
“..送给了儿科的小朋友们”  
“也好…”总比他扔了强“你下去吧，有事我再叫你”  
“好的少爷”  
见guy离开后，郑明心拿出手机打开line，见到上一条发给林阳的短信还是未读有些气馁，不过啊..还好的是之前那些都已读了，就是不回而已…这一条相信他也会看的，就是时间问题  
他又发了好几条短信过去，都是些家长里短的话，问他今天过得好吗，吃的好吗，心情好吗，还生气吗，想见他吗等等等等  
这段日子他脱不开身，也就只能靠这样子过了，虽说小爸说了会帮他，但是他多个渠道多个保障也是好的啊…  
发完这些，郑明心长吁一口气，然后拿起一份文件看了起来  
那头林阳的手机震得厉害，活生生把林阳给震醒了  
林阳不用看都知道这是谁给他发的短息，毕竟也就只有郑明心一个人他设置了强制提醒（我编的，不知道有没有这个功能，但是我们默认他有）  
他看了眼，还是问那些话  
他已经好久没有回复过了，原本以为那次过后他该退缩了，没想到还是鲜花照旧，短信照旧  
他或许真的不会再骗我了，林阳想  
可是那样的生活，好像不是他能适应得了的  
不不不，钟鹏说他在为他们的未来努力了  
真的吗…钟鹏是他哥哥..会不会这两个人拍着档来骗他…可是钟鹏应该不会啊，他们认识这么久了…  
其实他还是很想钟鹏说的那些话是真的吧…毕竟他..那么爱他…  
所以啊，希望是真的吧…  
-  
“当家的，我们那条暗线又没了”  
“呵”吴叔父冷笑一声“好啊，果真是一条生路都不给我留”  
“这下要怎么办，我们的线都被清理干净了”  
双手紧握拳头  
“要不，动那个人吧”  
“那个人…”  
“已经到万不得已的时候了，我们在这样下去，只会走向死亡，还不如…冲一冲，或许呢”  
“可是他被保护的很好…”  
“百密总有一疏的，当家的，尽早部署吧”  
“好…好，那就，安排吧”  
“是”  
-  
“少爷”  
郑明心从摆放满满文件的桌子上抬头看guy“干嘛…”  
Guy一愣，差点忘了自己要跟他说什么了  
眼前的郑明心状态不是那么好，这两天的工作实在有点多，郑明心已经熬了几个通宵了，连饭也没好好吃，原本白皙还有点肉肉的脸现在都有些凹陷下去了，黑眼圈也挺大的  
着实是让钟鹏给诓了啊，这些工作都没完没了了！！！  
“这里有封信，给您的”  
“什么年代了啊，还送信？”  
郑明心皱皱眉，拆开，里面有张ID卡  
“什么东西”  
桌上的手机震动起来，郑明心接起  
“少爷！林先生不见了！”  
“你说什么？！”  
“刚刚我见到林家来了警·察，我们才知道林先生在自己家里不见了，兄弟们到处都找过了，没找到”  
“继续找！”  
郑明心挂了电话，看向那个来历不明的信封  
他立刻读卡，打开文件，里面就是林阳被捆起来的照片  
“妈的！”  
手机又开始震动起来  
“喂！”  
“收到了？”电话里的声音经过处理，听起来毛骨悚然  
“..你绑架了他”  
“是我”  
“何必呢吴叔父，撕破脸对你我都没有好处”  
“这都听出来了？”吴叔父放弃了变声器“小少爷果然很厉害啊”  
“除了你，我不知道还有谁会这么做”  
“小少爷，我想要的东西也很简单，你给我，他活着，你不给我，他死”


	22. 大白兔奶糖 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 避雷避雷避雷  
> 会有重要人物受伤  
> 避雷避雷避雷

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“小少爷，我想要的东西也很简单，你给我，他活着，你不给我，他死”  
吴叔父这句话说完就挂了电话  
郑明心无力靠在椅子上  
“少爷”  
“…把钟鹏叫过来”  
钟鹏来的时候，郑明心已经反应过来了，他收拾好了所有关于吴叔父的资料——或者说罪证，放在了钟鹏面前  
“这是要做什么？”  
“林阳被绑架了”  
“什么！？”  
“我会去救他，这些东西都是那老东西的罪证，我要你，拿着他，去报警”  
“你疯啦”钟鹏不同意“你这样他会死！”  
“他不会，给我二十四小时，明天，你去报警，而我把人带回来”  
“你不要太自信！”  
“我知道他会被关在哪，我也知道那老东西要什么”  
“你怎么会知道？！”  
“…这是我…最坏的打算…”  
钟鹏看向郑明心，看到他眼里的光，第一次觉得，他真的长大了  
郑重的接过那些资料，他点点头“放心交给我吧”  
郑明心一笑把手搭在他肩膀上拍了拍“当然，我只能信你了”  
郑明心从抽屉里拿出一个U盘还有枪别在身上  
“弟弟，等你回来哥哥请你去吃自助餐，没有鱼的那种”  
“呵..活着再说吧”  
郑明心开车到了一个烂尾楼，这是他根据这几个月对吴叔父的调查以及刚刚传过来的照片进行交叉对比后得出来的结论  
下车拿上东西，果不其然的看到了吴叔父那些人守在了门口  
“小少爷，别来无恙啊”  
“人呢”  
“别着急啊，咱们先搜搜身呗”  
从郑明心身上搜出了一把小短刀和枪，那些人才放他进去  
一路上了三楼，郑明心看到了被捆在中央的林阳  
“唔！唔唔唔唔！”林阳一见他出现立刻对着他猛摇头  
身后吵杂的声音响起，郑明心转身把跑最前面的人先踢飞，捡起他没拿稳的钢棍  
“来”  
一声「来」激起所有人的反攻，不过上一次八个人都没能让他趴下，又何况现在区区四个人  
“郑明心”  
郑明心回头，只见吴叔父抓住了林阳的头发  
“你再动一下，他就挨一棍子打，看看是你先打趴我的人，还是他先被我打死？”  
郑明心深呼吸，把手上的钢棍扔下  
他刚扔下钢棍背后立刻就挨了一棍子  
“唔唔唔唔唔唔！”林阳摇头，身体向前倾，只是自己被捆住了头发又被人抓在手里，只能眼睁睁的看着郑明心站着被人打  
那些人的钢棍一下一下的打在郑明心身上，不出一会儿就出血了，染红了他身上的白衬衣  
郑明心倔强的站着任他们打，一双眼死死看着林阳  
“把他带过来”  
他们把人带到吴叔父面前，吴叔父勾勾嘴角“我是真没想到啊，一向游戏花丛片叶不沾身的郑明心竟然..动凡心了？看看这小子，也不是你之前的菜啊”  
“你废话太多了，唔！”  
又一棍砸在身上  
“总要让我好好享受这一刻吧”吴叔父笑“郑明心，这一刻我等很久了，早知道他对你这么重要，我应该早把他绑了，那就不用费那么多事了”  
“把他放了，这是我和你的恩怨”  
“不”吴叔父摇摇头，像是看白痴一样看他“我怎么会放过他呢？这么好的把柄，我得握在手里啊，你看你看，你很恨我吧，可是你又不敢把我怎么样，因为他被我抓在手里了，是死是活，全看我心情，而我的心情，受你郑少爷的影响”  
郑明心咬牙，却又不敢对他怎么样  
“我真的太喜欢你现在的样子了”吴叔父笑“跪下”  
“什么？”  
“跪下，跪在我面前，给我儿道歉”  
“我！”  
“嗯？”吴叔父后面的人一棍子打到了林阳身上  
“我跪！”  
郑明心忍着怒火跪在了吴叔父面前  
吴叔父的脚踩在郑明心的肩膀上，用力一踩将郑明心踩在了脚底下  
“唔！唔唔唔唔！”林阳看着郑明心被人硬生生的踩在脚底下，还碾了两脚，漂亮的脸蛋上被刮出了细小的血痕，脸上都是灰尘  
“唔唔！”林阳摇头，他想告诉郑明心，别这样做，就算你这样做他们也不会放过我们的，还不如你反抗，就算他们打死了我，还能剩下一个你啊…可是他什么都说不了，什么都做不到，只能眼睁睁的看着郑明心受辱  
吴叔父终于觉得一口气舒展开来了，这段日子他过的算是憋屈了，如今看到郑明心被自己踩在脚下动弹不得的样子，别提多开心了  
“小少爷”吴叔父讽刺的语气问他“我要的东西呢？”  
郑明心挣扎着从自己的衣服暗袋里拿出了一个U盘  
“我..给了你..你就..放了他…”  
“好..我今天要看的都看到了，要拿的，也拿了，放心，我暂时不想得罪你爸爸，我只是拿回一些属于我的东西”  
吴叔父松开了脚，郑明心勉强撑起自己的身子  
“给我吧”  
郑明心看了他一眼，把东西递给他  
U盘里面是除了吴叔父的罪证外，还有一些旧线路，也是他们这两个月发现的  
吴叔父拿到东西立刻交给旁人查看，确认无误后朝他点点头  
“谢谢小少爷，咱们合作愉快”  
“放了他”  
“看来他对你真的很重要啊，不知道你愿不愿意为了他，受这一枪？”吴叔父临时改变了主意，拿起了手枪“我儿子是被你一枪打死的，我不贪心，你或者他受这一枪，我们之间的恩怨就结了，不过我想，你这么爱他，应该不愿意他受伤的吧。反正，我也不会让你死，最多大出血而已，我听说你这位小朋友是医生，那里我准备了急救箱，你受了这一枪，我立刻放了他离开”  
郑明心看着林阳，林阳一个劲的朝他摇头  
这一枪看来受定了  
“好”郑明心朝林阳笑笑“别看…”  
“peng”  
一枪打到了郑明心的肩膀上，郑明心也只是轻微的晃动了一下  
吴叔父打完，他后面的马仔立刻松开了林阳的绳子  
林阳挣脱开跑上去捂住郑明心的伤口  
“阿心，阿心！”  
“不是..叫你不要看..吗，怎么..不听话…”  
“不要说话了不要说话了！”  
“没事…小伤…”  
“不要说话了！”  
林阳跑过去把急救箱拿过来手忙脚乱的给他找药和纱布  
“啊…”原本已经走到楼梯口的一行人停了下来，吴叔父转身看向小情侣“我还是改变主意了，我不想留你了，得罪了就得罪了吧”  
枪重新上膛，瞄准  
“再见了”  
林阳看着吴叔父的动作，下一秒却被人紧紧的保护在怀里  
“阿心！阿心！不要不要！”  
“peng、peng、peng、peng”  
四枪，一枪不落，统统落在了郑明心的身上  
林阳想要挣脱开他的怀抱，可是郑明心力气大得很，一丝缝隙都没撑开  
林阳感觉到头上有液体，血腥味在蔓延开来，他知道那是郑明心吐的血  
“阿心！阿心你放开我！阿心你放开！”  
“对不..起…我把你..卷进来…对不起…”  
“别说话了，你放开我啊！！”  
“别动…我疼…”  
林阳不敢动了，可是又担心他的身体“阿心..阿心你放开我好不好，我帮你看看伤口好不好？”  
“不好…”郑明心喘了口气“我要抱..着..我怕..以后再也…抱不了了…”  
“不要说傻话！不准你说这些话！”林阳听到他说这些话，心里一阵剧痛  
“阿阳…对不起…原谅……原谅我吧…我不是…故意…骗你的…”  
“都这种时候了！你还惦记这个做什么啊！”  
“要..要你..原谅我..啊”  
“我原谅你！我早就原谅你了！阿心！阿心你放开我！”  
“那..就好…”  
郑明心感觉自己的身体在慢慢变软，有句话他一定要赶快说才行了，不然…就要来不及了..  
“阿阳…我爱你…这个世界上..我最爱的..就是你了…”  
“阿心！阿心！”  
“阿阳…能不能..也说一句..给我..听..”郑明心忍住喉咙里的血“我想听…我怕…以后..都..听不到..了”  
“我爱你我爱你！我爱你阿心！”  
“好…好…”  
郑明心笑了，总算是再一次听到了，在离开之前还能听到他说爱自己，这便也足够了吧…  
“对不起…如果我…熬过去…我想..和你…好好的过…但如果..不行..你就…就找其他人..好好过…”  
“你不要讲了！不要说了！”  
“好..不说了…阿阳…我…我…”  
郑明心的身躯轰然倒下，林阳趴在他身上听他的心跳，见还有微弱声音立刻做起了急救  
楼梯口传来声音，林阳惊恐看向来人，是guy  
Guy的身后是一支专业的医疗护队，他们把郑明心抬到担架上手脚利索的把人抬走  
林阳只愣了一秒就立马跟上了  
到了医院郑明心立刻被送进了急救室，林阳满身是血的站在门口等着，无论好坏，他都想要第一时间知道  
“小阳！”林曦跑到林阳身边，看到他一身都是血“小阳！小阳你怎么样啊！小阳！你别吓姐姐！”  
“他..姐..阿心进去了..姐，阿心中了好多枪..他为了保护我..他中了好多枪流了好多血，姐姐他会不会死，呸呸呸！他不会死的不会的！”  
“好好好，不会的不会的，小阳你冷静点冷静点！”  
“姐，姐我好怕我好怕！”  
“不会有事的，阿心会平安的，一定会的！”  
“会的，会的”林阳双手放在胸前祈祷  
拜托，不要带走他，拜托，我还要和他好好的过，拜托..拜托了  
钟鹏他们也到了，看着林阳浑身是血的模样，钟鹏叹了口气“林阳，去换身衣服吧..”  
“不..我要等他..”  
谁劝他都不听，犟脾气又上来了，说什么都要等到郑明心手术完才愿意出来  
门打开了，护士出来了  
“护士！护士怎么样！？”  
“病人大出血，现在急需B型血，血库血源不足，你们有谁可以捐？”  
“我！”林阳挽起自己的衣袖“我可以！我是B型血，我可以捐！”  
“那好，这位先生跟我来，抽检一下就可以捐了”  
林阳跟着护士走了，做了检查，抽了两袋200cc  
林阳脸色更加惨白了，林曦心疼的给他买了点吃的补补，他也只是嚼了两口就不吃了  
等待的时间很煎熬，林阳一直看着急救室的门  
终于，手术室门口的灯变绿，医生从手术室里走了出来  
医生脱下口罩松了口气，朝他们笑笑“手术成功，人等一下会送到病房，大家可以安心了”  
所有人松了口气，林阳笑了笑，他终于也可以松一口气了  
“小阳？！”  
“嗯？”林阳看向姐姐，只觉得她怎么模模糊糊的  
下一秒，林阳晕倒在手术室门前


End file.
